Goddess of Fire
by AngelGlass
Summary: Jareth and Sarah's young daughter, Princess Cassandra, is the fairest creature in the Underground. She feels lost and trapped in her beauty and expectations as a daughter of powerful monarchs. Little did she know that even divine beings would notice her as well. Can Jareth and Sarah help their daughter? Based on Cupid and Psyche, sequel to Mirrors and Crystals United.
1. Fairest

**Hi all! I suggest that you read Mirrors and Crystals United before reading this one, although this story works alright alone too (it will feel weird without the information from the other fic though). Either way, enjoy! I don't own anything, just the new characters that are not in the Labyrinth.**

* * *

"Knock, knock," said Jareth. He looked into a small bedroom to see the most beautiful woman in the entire Underground. The young fey turned around, elated to see the Goblin King. Her mismatched ocean blue and emerald green eyes shone with love and admiration. Walking into his arms, she kissed both his cheeks and gave him a hug.

Jareth was clearly delighted with his greeting. "How are you, my princess?" He curled her platinum blonde hair behind her ear affectionately before planting a kiss on her forehead. Cassandra's smile faded and gave him a half shrug. "I'm alright, I guess." Seeing the worried look on Jareth's face, she put up a fake smile. "Don't worry Dad." She reached up to give him another kiss.

Jareth continued his frown. "You're just as bad as your mother at hiding emotions," he noted. In many ways, it was uncanny how much Cassandra was like her parents. She put her hands on her hips just like Sarah did when she was thinking hard, but inherited his ability to intimidate anyone (except her parents of course) with one certain stare.

Cassandra sat down on her bed, making a pouty face. Jareth sat down on the chair next to her vanity, waiting for her answer. Cassandra gave a huge sigh, one that Sarah would make when she was frustrated. "It's just, I don't want to sound vain..."

When she didn't continue, Jareth conjured some peach cobbler. He ate it in the most disgusting, slobbery way he could.

Cassandra made a disgusted face at her father. "What?" Jareth asked between mouthfuls. Cassandra tried to not laugh, but failed. "Dad! You're eating as badly as goblins! You're going to make my room messy!"

Jareth chuckled. "I just wanted to see you smile, Sweet Pea." Looking at his daughter laughing, he was sad that she was no longer his little girl that he would teach to kick goblins or threaten anyone with the bog. She was a young woman now, and he hoped that he would always have a special place in her heart.

Jareth looked deep into her eyes. "Now, please tell me what's wrong," he said quietly. His daughter had been moody lately, and not even Sarah could get her to say anything, which was unusual. Sarah could get Cassandra to admit anything.

Cassandra hugged her legs against her. "It's just, I'm a princess, but it doesn't mean anything since I can't rule so I actually have to figure out what I want to do. I mean I love being your daughter, I'm proud of it. It's just, being the daughter of two Labyrinth Conquerers and two very powerful monarchs means that I have a lot to live up to. I don't have a name for myself, and even worse, I'm the most beautiful woman in the Underground. There I said it." She buried her heard into her knees.

Jareth tapped her shoulder, making her look up. "Cassie," he called her by her childhood nickname. "There's nothing wrong with being beautiful! It's not vain, it's true." Cassandra pushed his hand away. "No it's not! Even you know it! All these men and women come to ogle at me. No one would take me seriously. It's like they think I'm too good for them or they mock me for just being a leech to my parents."

As sad as it was for Jareth to hear her fears and insecurities, it did make him pleased to hear her confiding in him. Usually, she'd only tell these things to her mother, and Jareth would have to pry it from his wife. Trying to console her, he tried resting his hand on her back. He was glad that she didn't swat it away, letting him comfort her.

Scooting onto her bed, he did his best to help his princess gain confidence again. "Cassie, you are your own person. You just had your 17th birthday, just became an adult. You will find your way and be your own person, I promise. As for your beauty, well, you know your mother and I are both quite attractive." He winked at her, and smiled when Cassandra laughed.

Jareth continued. "When you were born, I fell in love with you. I had never experienced anything like it. I wanted to protect you, to make you safe. You are a result of my love and your mother's love, half me, half the woman I love most. And, I think that's why I loved you so. But not long after your birth, you began to grow into an amazing young girl, and we love you for the person you've become. You have a good heart, a sharp mind, and quite dedicated at perfecting your talents. Someone will come around and love you for who you are. People will always be wary and be strange about beauty. It is a gift and a curse for sure, but know that unless they can see also see your heart, those people are not worth your time." Flicking his wrist, he formed a crystal that turned into a beautiful dress and handed it to his daughter, who looked a little less grumpy.

"Now, I designed this dress for you tonight. And yes, we will be matching." Jareth was a fashionable man after all, and having matching colors will show everyone that they're a family unit.

Cassandra gasped at the beautiful dress. It was a deep red color, with darker red ribbons to tie at the waist. Her shoulders would be visible and her father provided dainty golden slippers to go with them as well. Her blonde hair would be let down and she was given fire red earrings, to represent fire, her magical medium. Her also gave her a ring with the Kingdom's coat of arms etched onto it, to signify that she was a princess. She had no crown, since she would not inherit the throne from her father. Clutching the dress to herself she thanked her father.

Jareth waved. "No need, darling. I have one more thing." He clasped a golden necklace on her. Looking into the mirror, Cassandra saw a lovely small peach on it. Peaches were her favorite fruit. She looked into the reflection and saw Jareth's huge smile.

"Is, is this for me to keep?" In the Underground, pendants and necklaces were gifts for adults only. If children wore necklaces, they did not belong to them but most likely, their parents. Jareth nodded. "This is your first ball as an adult, and the first crowning of a monarch that you'll witness. You'll have to look the part too, my dear." He kissed between her eyebrows. "Get dressed, I'll go tend to your mother. I love you, Sweet Pea." Cassandra hugged her father. "Love you Dad."

* * *

Sarah was busy trying to fix Jareth's dark blue jacket for the celebration that night. She cursed for the fifth time, noticing another golden button was missing. She was going to have to tell her husband to install another safety lock so their subjects wouldn't infiltrate their private chambers anymore. She got so mad that she even physically kicked them out of the throne room. That turned out to be a mistake because they started lining up to be kicked by her in delight. Only Jareth could scare them with his threats.

She could feel the atmosphere shift. Without even turning around, she addressed the person in her chambers. "So, how's our little princess?" Two strong hands wrapped themselves around her abdomen, and a small kiss graced her neck. Sarah turned around, and gave Jareth a deep kiss on the lips.

Though they've been married for years, their kisses still felt as thrilling as they did on their first date. Pulling away, Sarah reached for Jareth's jacket. "Jareth, we really need to set up a better security system. Look at the state of this!" She shook it in front of his face. Jareth sighed. "Love, I've changed colors for tonight. I felt that it would be nice to show colors that matched Cassie's medium." He materialized a new dress for his wife with his left hand.

Sarah's eyes widened. "Are you serious? Then what are you going to wear? And Cassie?" She had spent so long trying to fix his jacket, and all for nothing. Jareth looked unconcerned. "Don't worry, I gave her a new dress and I have mine tailored already. I apologize for not telling you sooner."

Sarah sobbed. "Why didn't you tell me? I worked so hard to fix it! And the goblins made me so angry that I kicked them and they just wanted more and it just got worse!" Fat, ugly tears rolled down her face, confusing the hell out of Jareth. She never got this emotional over something small. Except for when she was...

Sarah wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry Jareth, I'm pregnant."

It took a moment for Jareth to really let the information sink in. A huge smile was on his face as he lifted his wife in the air and kissed her profusely. By now, Sarah's tears were gone and he was lifting her dress up to kiss her belly.

Jareth laid his hand on her abdomen, trying to sense the baby. "It's a boy," he realized. Oh, how excited he was! He remembered when Sarah was pregnant Cassandra. He couldn't wait to teach her magic, run with her on his shoulders, and take turns kicking goblins. He felt the exact same for his new son.

Sarah laughed, feeling his light hair tickling her belly. The light in his eyes made her even more grateful that she had married him and to have him as the father of her children.

Jareth stood up, wrapping his arms around Sarah, leaning down to kiss her. He slipped his hand inside her neckline, but paused when someone knocked on his door. "KINGYYYYYY! You and Queeny and princess need to go to the ball now! Ambassadors are here!"

Both monarchs groaned, not wanting to part from each other's arms, but did what had to be done. Sarah yelled towards the door. "Diggie, thank you for giving us the message! Tell them we will be be down soon." She pulled her dress to look decent, but Jared stopped her. "Wait, my love, remember the dress I have for you."

He conjured an outfit. Sarah's dress was one that was fitting for a queen. It was elegant but simple at the same time. The deep red gown was laced with gold thread to represent the Labyrinth. Like her daughter, Sarah's slippers were of a golden color. Her hair would be half up, half down in order to make holding the crown in her hair easier. An ear cuff was also part of the ensemble. She put her engagement ring and her wedding ring on as well. She and Jareth would wear crowns on their heads as this was a solemn ceremony, for the new High King would be crowned. This was the biggest ceremony since Sarah herself became regent High Queen. She was glad to be giving the responsibility over to Zarek. The young king was also Sarah and Jareth's godson, since they had a lot of responsibility in rearing him and were kind to his parents. This made tonight even more special.

Jareth's outfit was nearly the same as during Sarah's peach dream during her Run, except his coat was red instead of blue. He also carried his and Sarah's scepter, another mark of their rule.

Sarah gasped when she saw her daughter. "Oh Cassie, you're so beautiful." She refrained from crying, not wanting the ambassadors to see her get emotional. Cassandra kissed her mother, happy to be by her side.

Jareth stood, not far from his wife and daughter. Oh, how he was so proud of both of them! And now, he was gaining a son too. Life was going well.

* * *

Normally, when a monarch was crowned, the High Monarch would crown them. Or, if the monarch came in to power through marriage (like Sarah), they would be crowned by their spouse (like Jareth). However, since this was the High King himself being crowned, the next most powerful monarch would do it. In this case, it was Jareth and Sarah.

King Zarek knelt in front of his throne, with Jareth and Sarah at both sides of him. Now eighteen years old, he was considered an adult.

Jareth opened his mouth to speak. "I, King Jareth of Goblins, Conquerer of the Labyrinth, with the power vested in me by the Head Goddess, declare that Zarek, Champion of the Labyrinth and chosen High King, has met the requirements to be king of the Underground." He gave one bow, and Sarah stepped forward.

"I, Queen Sarah of Goblins, Conquerer of the Labyrinth and High Queen regent of the Underground, with the power vested in me by the Head Goddess, attest that Zarek, Champion of the Labyrinth and chosen High King is worthy and able to rule over the Underground. He will rule righteously and with dignity for all the creatures." She bowed.

"I now pass on my responsibility to you, and now crown you King of the Underground." She placed a crown on his head and Jareth placed a scepter in his hand. The new High King went to sit in his throne. Sarah and Jareth knelt in front of him, each kissing his hands, and crossed their right arms across their chests to declare their loyalty. "Long live the King!"

"Long Live the King!" The rest shouted. Cassandra watched, transfixed by the momentous occasion that almost never happened. Monarchs were only replaced if they died (which was rare since they were immortal), if they did a horrible job (like Queen Raina), or they simply retired. This was a sight to see indeed. Her chest swelled with pride as she saw her parents declared him king. She always knew that her parents were powerful, but it didn't really occur to her until then.

* * *

Like her parents, Cassandra hated parties. She liked the food, decorations, and dances, but more often than not, it was just formalities where people were only kind to her for appearances.

Men and women kept asking her for her tips on beauty, or just staring at her. None of them asked her about her medium or any news about the Labyrinth or her studies. It wasn't fair, she pouted silently. The only good thing about dinner was that she caught her parents sneaking food into her mother's Mirror portal for later. Cassandra could spot Jareth's mischievious look anywhere, since she had the same look when she was up to no good.

After dinner, everyone moved into the ballroom. Cassandra hated this part. At least dinner had good food. She sat in a spot far away, all by herself, trying to not look depressed while drinking a little bit of champagne.

Sarah was conversing with the King of Dwarves when she noticed her daughter was in distress. Politely excusing herself, she crossed the ball room, trying to not collide with the dancers, and sat next to Cassandra. She picked her daughter's hands up and kissed her cheek. "How is my beautiful girl?"

Cassandra snorted and turned around. "Don't call me that."

Sarah frowned. People must've commented on her looks again. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Everything," she shot back, reminded Sarah of Jareth when he said the same word after she asked him what made him generous. "Mom, no one is even asking me normal questions like how schooling is or how the kingdom is. No, they're asking me and commenting on my looks, dismissing me as stupid." She shook away the tears that were forming in her mismatched eyes. "No one wants to dance with me, no one has. I'm just a thing to look at. No one wants to even get to know me." The last words came out as a whisper.

Sarah squeezed her daughter's hand. "I don't understand everything you're going through, but I love you and I just want you to know that not everyone will be like this. You're young, and people will change attitudes when you're older. Trust me." She planted a kiss on Cassandra's forehead.

It was nice to be with her mother, but she was still a teenager and wanted to go and pout. Before she could answer Sarah, an outstretched hand holding a rose was in front of her face. Looking up, Cassandra saw her father smiling down sweetly at her.

"Well hello there. May I have this dance, my lady?" Jareth was the vision of the perfect gentleman. Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Daaaad you're embarrassing me," she complained quitely. Jareth didn't let that deter him. He just kept on smiling. "Oh come on. You used to love dancing with me! Plus, it is rude to refuse a dance especially at an occasion such as this." Cassandra glared at his hand. Sarah giggled. THIS was what she had been wanting all her life, to have a husband that would love their child like Jareth loving Cassandra.

Cassandra could see in her father's eyes that he was slightly hurt by her glaring. She felt bad, and accepted the rose. Her father did love her so much, she knew that.

Jareth smile widened. He took his princess's hand and guided her to the center. He smiled at his little girl. "You look so much like your mother," he commented. "So defiant but so innocent at the same time. I find it adorable."

Cassandra smiled. She teased Jareth back. "I wonder why mom would fall for someone like you." Jareth winked at her. "It must be my dashing good looks, looks that I gave you, my silly girl."

Immediately, Cassandra's face dropped. Jareth install regretted his comment. "I'm sorry sweetie-" Cassandra held up her hand, cutting him off. "That's all I am, isn't it? Just looks nothing else. It's not fair." She looked away from Jareth, still dancing with him.

Normally, Jareth would be tempted to banter back, but this was not a good time. Obviously, something happened to her that triggered this. "I was trying to light up the situation. I'm sorry that I was flippant and didn't think carefully." Cassandra mumbled an apology back at him, but was clearly still hurt.

"Remember what we talked about today? How I told you that you're special for who you are? And you always will be. You are beautiful, you can embrace it without being vain. Don't worry about what others think. You're perfect just the way you are. At least to your old man." He said, bowing and kissing her hand. "I love you, Sweet Pea." He really meant it. Cassandra was his world.

She smiled. Even with being upset, she could never be angry at her parents for long. They were so loving that it was impossible not to.

There was a tap on her shoulder. The new High King, Zarek was asking for a dance. "Excuse me, Goblin King. Might I dance with your princess?" Jareth nodded, smiling. "Please do. Take good care of her."

Jareth joined his wife's side, giddy. He loved Zarek, and so wanted him and Cassandra to start a romance. Sarah knew better though. Her daughter and the High King grew up too much like siblings to have anything romantic happen between them, and voiced this to Jareth.

"Oh come now Sarah," he said. "Don't ruin this for me. Maybe Cassie will court him!" He sipped on his champagne and offered Sarah non alcoholic apple cider. Sarah obliged. "Still, I doubt it. Also, I'm hungry all the time. It won't take long for me to balloon up," she commented.

Jareth chuckled. "Love? Let's dance." He offered his hand out to her. Sarah smiled, and took his hand. Jareth led her to the dance floor, pressing his lips to her right hand, then clasped his left hand in her right. Her left hand went to his arm and he put his right arm around her waist. His wife was radiant and exquisite. Her emerald green eyes sparkled and her dark hair framed her face perfectly. He snuck in a kiss, making Sarah blush.

Not far away, Cassandra was in the arms of the new High king, who was now the most eligible bachelor in the entire Underground. "How was the Above, Zarek?" She asked her old friend politely.

He smiled "Ah, you know. I actually went to many different places. I was taken in by a politician so I understood more of how ruling different realms is difficult. I also worked with doctors they called them. Above healers. Anyways, I learned about their healing methods that I think would be useful for you." He spun Cassandra around. "How are you this evening?"

Before she could answer her friend, someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me, High King and Goblin Princess. May I have this dance?"

Sarah elbowed her husband. "Jareth, who's that?" Jareth looked over, frowning. "No idea. I've never seen him before. No one should've been able to get in the ball room unless they've been invited, and even Zarek doesn't seem to know who he is." If Sarah was in the Above, she'd describe this mystery man's features as "Asian."

A very handsome man had approached Cassandra. He had dark hair and small almond shaped eyes. His face was very kind, and seemed almost otherworldly. Zarek nodded, letting him dance with Cassandra.

Cassandra was confused. Who was this man? He bowed down. "My lady, you are quite lovely." She nodded, too surprised to speak. Who was he? He was quite handsome, and seemed to glow even. The man spoke again. "I see that your earrings are fire and your necklace is a small peach. Any significance to that?"

Aside from Zarek, no one else had bothered to ask her about things outside her beauty. She was intrigued. "Oh, fire is my medium and peaches are my favorite fruit and flower."

The mystery man hummed thoughtfully, and conjured some peach flowers. Cassandra gasped. "Why, these are lovely!"

He smiled. "I'm glad you like them, my lady. Tell me more about yourself." He dipped her down and brought her back up. When they made eye contact again, something seemed to happen. A connection maybe? Cassandra wasn't sure.

"I'd like to be a healer one day," she told him. "I like caring for others in their sickness. Sickness can also bring in difficult times on the family so I will also assist in helping with that aspect." It was refreshing, talking about what she wanted to do and be and not how she looked. He looked impressed. "Ah, to be a healer is not easy, but a worthwhile profession. It suits you. Fire is conviction and can bee dangerous but also breathes life as well. It suits you, and I can feel that you'll be a caring person." Cassandra was flattered.

He kept on speaking, his eyes looking delighted. "My medium is water, also life giving. Both of us have equal and opposite mediums," he said. "I'd also like to know you better." Cassandra's heart soared. Was he asking to court her, or at least be friends?

The princess asked a question in turn. "And you, good sir, what is your name?" He paused for a moment before answering. "You may call me Troy." Cassandra pursed her lips. She didn't like that answer. "Why not tell me your name?"

He shrugged. "Where I'm from, names hold power. Only a select few will know your true name, which is why I tell you what I am called."

Cassandra nodded. "And, just where are you from?"

He dance partner didn't seem to be paying attention. Looking her Cassandra's head, he saw Sarah looking worried and Jareth fuming. The Goblin King was clutching his wine glass so tightly, it looked like it would break.

Cassandra noted that Troy looked nervous. "What's wrong?" She asked him.

"Who are those people looking at us?" He gestured behind her. Cassandra turned around, seeing her parents. "Oh them? My parents. Don't let my dad intimidate you," she said half jokingly. Jareth was a good father and let her have her freedom, but was also fiercely protective.

Troy continued to look nervous. "Wait. That's the Goblin King and Queen," he realized. Cassandra nodded. "Yes, they are." He looked back and forth, noticing the matching colors. "Wait, are you Princess Cassandra?" She nodded. He tried to swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. "I'd like to talk more, but I must go. But before I do, please keep this token." He placed a bracelet on her wrist, a simple gold one without any other markings, and he disappeared.

* * *

Cassandra was so unsure of what had transpired. An attractive man had asked to be with her, and really wanted to know her. And yet, he ran away after realizing who her parents were. What was going on? She twisted the bracelet in her arm, trying to use magic to see if it could reveal anything. Unfortunately, she couldn't find anything.

Jareth called her in. Both him and Sarah were still wearing fine clothing from the ball, but Cassandra took hers off already and was wearing her nightgown. She felt that she paled in comparison in front of her parents.

Her father was fuming, while her mother had the concentrated and concerned look on her face. Cassandra didn't like it. She knew that it had to do with her, but she wasn't sure what she even did wrong.

Jareth paced back and forth. "Cassandra, who was that man you danced with?" She tried to not flinch. Her father only used her full name when he was upset. "He told me he was called Troy." She told him, wringing her fingers, just as Sarah was doing right then.

"Called Troy? What do you mean, that's not his name?" Jareth started pacing back and forth even faster, making Sarah and Cassandra both nervous. Cassandra shook her head. "He said where he was from, names held power so he told me that's what he was called." Her hand instinctively went to her bracelet that Troy gave her, and she played with it for comfort.

Jareth's voice was calm, but strained. "And, what else transpired? Tell me all the details." Cassandra swallowed. If she lied, Jareth would be able to see, no doubt about that. And if she did lie, he would use a truth serum if he deemed it important enough. He hadn't used it on her yet, but he had never been this angry at her either. The last time she had seen him even close to this mad was when he had to rescue her from the Bog of Eternal Stench when she was 15.

"He interrupted me and Zarek dancing. Zarek didn't seem to know who he was. He asked me about my studies, I told him I wanted to be a healer. He saw my fire earrings, I told him my medium and he gave me peach blossoms when he saw my necklace. He told me his medium is water and then he was gone when he realized that I'm a princess and daughter of the King and Queen of Goblins." She didn't tell Jareth about the necklace, for fear he'd take it away.

"And, when did he tell you his name?" Jareth asked.

"Near the end," she replied. Jareth threw a crystal angrily at a wall, making a loud noise but no damage happened. Sarah rose up and put her arms around him. "Jareth, please don't-"

"NO." He bellowed out so loudly that the goblins scurried away. "Cassandra, you have asked me to treat you as an adult, and look at what you've done! You don't know who he is, and he comes to compliment you. He knows your medium and we don't know who he is. What if he's going to find secrets to hurt us?"

Cassandra stood up, her mismatched eyes staring at her own father's mismatched eyes. "Father! I did not expect anyone else to be at the ball except ones that we know! You're overreacting!"

Jareth scoffed. "Bah! Overreacting indeed! You were dancing with a HIGH KING and you go and dance with this nobody?" He ran his gloved hands through his messy hair.

The princess got protective of Troy for some reason. She didn't know why, but she felt that he was a good person. "Yes you are! He's a good man!"

"Oh, and how would you know? Because he said so? We taught you better than that!" Jareth put his hand on Sarah's arm to show solidarity. Sarah nodded. "Your father is right," she said gently, seeing how distressed both of them were. "We don't know who he is, and that could ruin the Labyrinth."

Cassandra couldn't help it. She shot back at her parents. "I thought you guys were stronger than to let a stranger in! What kind of monarchs are you?" Jareth narrowed his eyes. He didn't like it when anyone insulted his ability to be king. He had worked too hard and dealt with too many insults from the time he was a child for this.

"Don't defy me! I am your father and king. Years ago, the jiangshi-" "YES I KNOW ABOUT THE JIANGSHI!" Cassandra screamed. "That was years ago! You're probably just mad that someone took notice of me! It's not fair!"

"WHAT?" Jareth roared. "YOU WERE DANCING WITH ZAREK. He took notice of you! And then you go away and dance with someone who RUDELY interrupted that dance. And with the High King, of all people!" He shoved the chair away from him. "And what's not fair? You don't even have a good basis for comparison! You are a daughter of two powerful monarchs, graced with a good heart and amazing talents. You've seen the children that are wished away. You asked me to treat you as an adult. Well tonight, you let one man that spoke pretty words to you get to your pretty little head and all logic goes out the window. You may have endangered us all!"

Cassandra couldn't believe him. He struck a nerve, pointing out her beauty, again. She looked angrily at Jareth. "Well, if I'm such a useless child, then maybe you'll be glad if I wasn't here anymore!" She snapped her fingers and disappeared. If she had bothered to look carefully at Jareth, she would notice that he regretted the words "pretty little head" as soon as he said them.

Jareth and Sarah gasped at her disappearance. "Oh Jareth," she said quietly. "You shouldn't have been so harsh on her…" Jareth agreed, but he didn't want to listen. "She's probably in her room," he mumbled. "Come on love, let's go to bed." He helped his pregnant wife up, sad that today had started out nicely and that he probably strained his relationship with Cassandra for a long time.

If only both monarchs knew that Cassandra had not escaped to her room, but was elsewhere.

* * *

 **I had a lot of fun writing about Jareth being a dad! I didn't write much about Sarah being a mom, but you'll see more of their interactions later. Jareth clearly loves his daughter, but damn, she's just as head strong as both he and Sarah! Don't worry, there's still some Jareth and Sarah fluff in this fic!**


	2. Mirror, Mirror on the Wall

Queen Ina was known as the Queen of Beauty in the Planet of Anterian, where the ruler and normal subjects there was a divine being. Only the servants and the lower class were of other lower species, only there to serve and were happy to serve. Everywhere, men worshipped at her feet, wanting to be her lover. It was one of the things she prided in most. She brushed her wavy auburn hair down her smooth light skin, skin without any blemishes or imperfections. Her hazel eyes shone with mystery, and curves on her body were just the right proportions. Nothing made her happier than to be told that she was the most exquisite creature to ever exist.

Imagine her anger when one of her courtiers gossiped about a fey girl who surpassed her in beauty, a lowly fey girl in the Underground. After extracting the information that she needed to find this girl, she executed the courtier.

Sighing at the memory, she called over her son, King Troy, as he was known, since names held power. Only she knew his real name, not even her son knew his own name. This gave her power over him, even though he was the rightful king of Anterian. She was only Queen mother, taking over as regent for her son when her husband died.

3 knocks sounded on her door. Slipping on a robe, she called her son in. "Troy, have you destroyed the girl as I have asked you too? I've been waiting for nearly a whole day for you to tell me how it went. You know I can't have someone more beautiful than me running around, especially a fey of all beings. Only a human would be worse," she grumbled.

Her son shifted around. She turned to look at him. "What? What's wrong?"

He looked at her again, trying to summon courage. "Mother, she hasn't done anything wrong. Isn't it a little extreme to kill or even embarrass her? She doesn't even want to be that beautiful. Cassandra is a nice girl." He blushed a little, thinking of the lovely dance he had with her.

Queen Ina, however, had a very different reaction. She knew exactly what was in his head. "No. You've fallen for her! I cannot believe it!" Her voice rose to a shriek. Before Troy could respond, she silenced him. "That's it. That little bitch has gotten the attention away from me and now she has your attention. Well, it's time to pay the Goblin Kingdom a little visit!"

* * *

Sarah may have slept terribly, but she woke up to a beautiful sight. Jareth was holding her from behind, his hands cradling her abdomen, and his face buried in the curve of her neck. She slowly turned around to see her husband's face. Jareth slept soundly, his face void of any worry. She kissed his nose, watching him shift under her touch. Slowly, his mismatched eyes opened and his smile grew. "Good morning, Precious," he cooed.

After a few kisses, Jareth went down to kiss her stomach. "My son," he whispered. "I can't wait to meet him." Sarah smiled and reached down to kiss in his messy hair. "Hopefully he won't inherit your stubbornness," she teased, stroking his cheek. Jareth chuckled. "Well, we already have one child that does that," he grumbled. Sarah could see how worried he was of Cassandra, and it won't be easy to fix.

She patted his hand. "Let's go have breakfast. Maybe she'll be there and you can talk to her then." Sarah tried to cheer him up, but Jareth just looked numb. He wasn't sure if what he said was forgivable, bringing up her beauty when she obviously hated it.

The Goblin King and Queen made way to the dining room, thanking the chef for making such delicious food. To their dismay, their young daughter was nowhere in sight. Jareth called for a servant, a squeaky Goblin named Gerina. "Gerina, could you bring some breakfast to Princess Cassandra's room? Thank you." When the Goblin left, Jareth buried his face in his hands, small tears rolling down his face. Sarah put her arms around him. "Jareth, it's okay. She's just upset, she'll come around." He shook his head and turned to look at Sarah. "Sarah, she and I had a candid conversation yesterday about her beauty and who she was. She actually shared things with me! And then I go and blow it. I'm a pathetic father." He went back to wiping tears.

"Jareth, you did what you thought was best." She laid her hand on his lap, letting him feel that he was not alone. He nodded. "True, what I said last night was right, that Trevor or whatever his name was could harm us. I shouldn't have been so hasty in yelling at her though." Sarah agreed. "Then tell her so, when she's ready to hear it."

Jareth held his wife's hand. He wasn't sure what he would do without his Sarah. She really kept him grounded, just as he helped her. They really were a perfect pair. "I have an idea," said Sarah. "Let's have a private lunch today, and we can tell Cassie of the new baby, and maybe in a few months we can announce it to the kingdom!" Jareth's eyes lit up. "Why Precious, that's the best idea." He planted a kiss on Sarah's lips.

"KINGYYY AND QUEENIEEEEE!" The little Goblin, Gerina, came running back. Both monarchs whipped their heads to the commotion. Gerina was still carrying the plate of food that Jareth had given her. "The princess! She's not in her room! Can't find her!" The little Goblin sat down, out of breath.

Jareth stood up so quickly that his chair fell. Sarah immediately tried to use her Mirror to find where her daughter was, and Jareth tried to produce a crystal to scan for her. Normally, they wouldn't use their mediums to look at her, for privacy's sake, but they used it for occasions such as this.

They almost gave up looking around the Labyrinth until Jareth found her face. "Sarah, she's in one of the more oubliettes!" He groaned. His daughter should know better than to go into places that she's never been, for the Labyrinth could still be dangerous.

Sarah sighed. "Jareth, I think I should take this." He reluctantly nodded, knowing that his princess wouldn't want to see him. "Let me know if you have trouble," he mumbled. Sarah gave him a comforting kiss, and walked into her mirror to see her daughter.

* * *

Cassandra was all alone, cold, and miserable. She wanted to get away from her parents as much as she could, and she just got into the oubliette without a way of escaping. To keep herself warm, she created a small fire to envelope around her body, making her body the only light source in the dark room.

Though she was powerful in magic, she wasn't THAT powerful. Only the monarchs could get out of a place like this. This oubliette was not the same one that her mother had been stuck in. This was a more powerful one that her father had created to keep anyone he needed inside. She only hoped that her parents would let her out. At the same time, she had no idea if she even wanted to leave.

Part of her knew that Jareth was right, she shouldn't have let her emotions get to her head and forget about the safety of the Kingdom. At the same time, Troy was the first man to actually show interest in who she was instead of her beauty.

A mirror materialized, and the Queen of Goblins stepped through. Sarah's eyes widened when she saw Cassandra's body wrapped in flames. It always unnerved her, and she made her daughter promise to not do it in her presence. The first time she did it, she was a child and Jareth doused her with water but even that didn't work. Somehow, fire just didn't harm the young girl.

Cassandra pretended to not notice her mother, but Sarah knew her daughter better than that. The Goblin Queen sat next to the princess, sighing. "I think you know what I'm going to say, Cassie."

Cassandra nodded. "Yeah. I know I shouldn't have left, but I really needed to be alone and didn't want anyone coming in my room." She hugged her legs even tighter to her body. Sarah wanted to put her hand on Cassandra's shoulder, but she didn't want to get burned by the fire.

"That's not all," said Sarah. She thought carefully about how to proceed. "Your father shouldn't have lost his temper, that's for sure. However, he did have a good reason for being angry." Cassandra scoffed, but Sarah pushed on.

"Do you know why the former High Queen even retired?"

Cassandra was confused. What did the former High Queen have anything to do with her? "No, Mom. What happened?" She had always thought that she retired because she wanted to. Was there more to the story?

Sarah sat with her legs crossed, shifting to a more comfortable position. "Cassie, the jiangshi that your father mentioned, they were a result of the High Queen's emotions blinding her." Cassandra finally looked up to see her mother, eyes wide. She had heard the story of how her parents beat the jiangshi, but only very little details. Goblins had told her part of the story, and when she asked Jareth about it, he'd only tell a little and dismiss it. It was one of the topics that he liked to use as an example of his and Sarah's power, and yet, he hated talking about them in great detail. His eyes always were filled with fear at the mention of them. Cassandra didn't want to ask him again. Seeing his fearful eyes made her scared.

Sarah gave another sigh, and continued her story. "High Queen Raina had a sister who was able to control the dead. She was also blood thirsty, murdering many children." Sarah choked out, trying to not gag at the thought of her stepmother. "Her name was Kara, and her crimes were so grievous that she was brought to the Court of Monarchs." The Court of Monarchs was reserved only for the highest of crimes. Sarah brushed some dirt off her clothes. "Your father had just been crowned King. In fact, he had finished conquering the Labyrinth not long before that trial. The High Queen went easy on Kara, only providing the option of going to the Above, stripped of her magic and whether she would be able to come back or not.

"Your father was upset. He saw that Kara could continue to hurt people Above. He suggested that she be executed, locked up, or at least be permanently supervised. Many saw your father as foolish for speaking up against her when he was only 18, and a brand new king of a realm where no one has been a monarch before. From being young and peer pressure, he continued to keep his mouth shut and went with the flow. The High Queen and him would always be at odds from then on." Sarah paused to look at her daughter. Cassandra was listening intently, and couldn't believe it. She had no idea that the story would get worse.

"There's something I haven't told you." Sarah took a deep breath. "Kara was my stepmother."

If Cassandra wasn't on the floor, she would've fallen down for sure. Her mother's stepmother was a cannibal and a murderer? She had heard about Karen and Lisa. They abused Sarah, but she didn't know they did THIS. She looked into Sarah's eyes and asked one question.

"How?"

Sarah looked down, not wanting to talk any more, but she had to since she started. Cassandra seemed to understand. Snapping her fingers, she made a small fire ball and set it floating so that they would be kept warm and to have some light. She stopped the fire surrounding her to hold her mother's hand.

Sarah had more confidence. She smiled, knowing that she and Jareth raised their daughter well. After gathering her thoughts, she pushed onward. "Kara was sent Above, changed her name to Karen, and married my father. Before she went Above, however, she made sure that when she got magic back, she'd go back to the Underground and have an army of jiangshi. And she did. She almost killed your father and I a few times. No one was able to help us, for the High Queen sealed any and all entrances.

"Cassie, it was the most terrifying thing I've ever witnessed. Surprisingly, no one died, probably because your father was good at setting up protections. Many were injured though. Seeing Kara desecrate graves of goblins that Jareth worked so hard to protect, it made him feel like a failure and it broke his heart. He loves his subjects, you know this." At this, Cassandra nodded.

"Bottom line is, he's upset because the High Queen let herself be blind to reason and logic from her emotions, and it almost cost not just us, but the entire Underground's future. You must understand that it's not easy for him. He loves you, and he regrets what he said. I ask you to apologize to him and for him to say the same to you, please?" Sarah begged her princess.

Cassandra hugged her mother, sobbing. "Oh Mom, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to ruin everything! I'm so sorry..."

She still had feelings and still thought that Troy was a good man, but she knew she wasn't careful, it was true. Sarah stroked her hair and hushed her. "It's alright, don't worry. Chin up, my love." She pulled Cassandra back to look at her. "Your father and I've decided to put off seeing the kingdom and we'll have a private lunch for some news that we want to tell you." She kissed the young girl's nose. Every week, Sarah and Jareth would go around the kingdom to see what needed to be done, only opting out when big events happened. Sometimes, they'd bring Cassandra as well if her studies wouldn't be interrupted.

Cassandra smiled at this, but she was still nervous to see her father. Sarah stood up, and offered her hand. Cassandra took it. Mother and daughter, Queen and Princess walked into the mirror together, hand in hand.

Jareth saw his wife and daughter at lunch. It hurt him to see Cassandra look at him nervously, but he ran towards her and hugged her tightly. _When did she get so tall,_ he wondered. It was just yesterday that he would have to crouch to catch her as she ran into his arms.

"Dad I, I understand now. I'm sorry." She looked at her feet, ashamed. Jareth put his arm around her. "Sweet Pea, don't you worry. I'm glad you understand, and I'm sorry for overreacting." He looked up at Sarah, giving her a thankful look. He couldn't have done it without her help.

"Let's have lunch," the Queen announced. "It's going to be a quiet and nice one, but I'm excited to tell you the news." All three fey were beaming.

Unfortunately, they had no idea that by the end of the lunch, their world would be turned upside down.


	3. Sacrifice

Cassandra wiped her mouth with a napkin. "So, what's the big news?" Apparently her parents had deemed it so important that they had her dress up in official garb, complete with the peach necklace Jareth had given her. She also decided to wear the bracelet Troy had given her. She didn't want to let it go quite yet.

Jareth had the largest smile on his face. "Oh, nothing," he said teasingly, sipping some wine. Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Nothing, nothing? Tra la la?" Cassandra giggled. It was always nice to see her parents being so loving and silly with each other. She hoped that she could find a man that would make her feel the same way. For some reason, she thought back to Troy, and how he made her feel.

Her father laughed, bringing her back to their lunch. "Oh Sarah." He leaned over to kiss his wife, and placed a crystal in front of his daughter. Cassandra looked at him curiously. "What's this for?"

He eyed Sarah, draping his arm around his wife and put his feet up on another chair. The Queen turned to her daughter, delighted at the news she was to share. "Cassie, I'm pregnant!"

Cassandra's eyes bulged out and her mouth dropped open. A sibling? She squealed, and practically jumped on Sarah. While Sarah excitedly hugged her daughter, Jareth frowned a little. "Careful! You may hurt the baby!" Sarah scoffed. "Jareth, I'm pregnant, not weak. The baby is fine." She smiled at her oldest child, and guided Cassandra's hand onto her belly. By using magic, Cassandra could feel the baby's kick. She smiled. "Oh, I'm a sister! I can't wait!" She went over to kiss both her parents.

"Now," said Jareth, handing her the crystal he had placed in front of her. "What's this for?" Jareth looked Sarah, and made an impression of himself when he met Sarah in the Above. Flipping the crystal back and forth, he mesmerized his daughter. "It's a crystal, nothing more. But, if you turn it this way," he flicked it into her arms, "you can engulf it in flames and you'll see the gender of the baby." Sarah rolled her eyes at his dramatic display.

Cassandra's excitement reminded Sarah of when she learned to sew her first tapestry when she was 10, a circle that represented a crystal for Jareth. On the other hand, Jareth was thinking of the time when he taught her to throw illusions of flames to scare goblins, only 8 years old. Unfortunately, she accidentally threw a real flame and Jareth had to put the fire out of the poor goblin and compensate him with a new helmet. That incident made Sarah pretty upset, since she disapproved of Cassandra learning about throwing flames at such a young age. This resulted in both monarchs teaching her how to control her powers. That, and the time that Cassandra set Sarah's hair on fire, much to Jareth's amusement.

Looking at the crystal, Cassandra made it float in front of her. Snapping both hands at the same time, the crystal was in a perfect sphere of fire. When it burned out, the crystal was a lovely dark blue shade. "A boy!" Cassandra squealed again in delight.

After the family relished in the excitement of having a new addition, Sarah suggested that they go out in the garden, the very same one that she proposed Jareth in. Staying cooped inside made her nauseous, and Jareth obliged, not wanting another wave of vomit to get all over his clothes like when she was pregnant with Cassandra.

They never made it to the garden.

Instantly, the room became dark. Wind blew all over and Jareth threw a crystal in the air, expanding it to cover the family like a force field. "What's going on?" Yelled the princess. "I don't know!" Both parents yelled back at the same time. Something, or someone was infiltrating the Labyrinth for the first time since the jiangshi.

Appearing before them, a beautiful woman floated down. She wore a scarlet robe, Roman style. A golden laurel crown rested on her auburn hair, indicating that she was a queen of some kind. She was beautiful, though not as beautiful as Cassandra. Her hazel eyes were filled with rage and hatred, reflecting the feelings in her heart.

Without warning, she easily broke Jareth's crystal like a bubble and sent all three of them in different directions, suspending each of them in midair. Though Cassandra couldn't see anything surrounding her, it felt like tight ropes were binding her wrists. The mystery woman walked in front of her, eyeing her with great hatred.

"Don't you DARE touch my DAUGHTER!" Sarah yelled. She tried to conjure a mirror, but nothing worked. She was as powerless as she was when she was a human. She looked over at Jareth, who looked like he could kill if he wasn't struggling himself. Who was this creature? The only ones this strong were gods and goddesses. So was she a-

"Oh don't worry, Goblin Queen," the woman said sweetly. "I won't hurt your precious daughter. Yet." She combed through Cassandra's hair and pinched her cheeks. "Such beauty. And all wasted on a fey," she said.

"Who are you to come into my kingdom and my Labyrinth?" Jareth demanded. He took things really personally when it came to his Labyrinth. It was his baby, after all. Well, at least until Cassandra was born. He put literal blood and sweat into that thing.

The goddess scoffed. "Oh, King Jareth. Your Labyrinth is pathetic, a cheap imitation of the one from my world." She was still touching Cassandra, who was flinching every time she touched her. At the sound of his daughter's whimper, Jareth struggled some more.

As her husband was struggling, Sarah had a chance to pause and think rationally. She didn't know who this lady was, but it was clear that she had to be a goddess. Any divine beings could wipe them out, especially a monarch in their species. So, she decided to remain calm. "My lady," she said aloud. "Why are you here and what business do you have with my daughter?"

The woman spun around. "Why, I'm glad you asked." She backed up, standing where all three could see her clearly. "This little wench here caught my son's attention with her beauty, and of course, I can't allow that. As a king and a god, he cannot fall for a puny little fey, so I must rid of her."

Sarah swore. Oh why did her beauty have to be that much trouble? Why must everyone be so vain?

She'd offer herself in her daughter's place, but stopped, remembering that she was carrying another one of her children. But, even if she could, Jareth would beat her to it.

"My lady," he swallowed. "I offer myself in her place." Cassandra gasped. "No, Dad you can't!"

The goddess rolled her eyes. "So touching. I want her to walk willingly to the Dark Cliffs, and wait for the monster to take her and marry her, so she would not be available for my son. I will not have her blood on my hands. But, if she does not, I will take your offer, Goblin King."

Cassandra saw the conviction in her parent's eyes. She knew that they loved her, but until now, she did not understand the magnitude of that love. Her parents really would die for her, without a second thought.

She thought back to all the times when her mother would tell her bedtime stories and her father would sing to her at night. She thought of the times when they sacrificed themselves for her and protected her like her life was theirs.

She would not let them make another sacrifice on her behalf. Even with knowing that she would die, she spoke up.

"Goddess," she piped up quietly. The three monarchs turned towards her, surprised that she finally spoke. "I will do as you ask. Just, please, don't let anyone else get hurt." She hung her head in defeat, fat tears rolling down her eyes.

"NO!" The King and Queen of Goblins roared. "SHUT UP." The goddess bound their mouths shut. "She is of age, and will do it willingly. You can no longer control her. Come child." She unbound Cassandra, and the girl fell to the ground. The goddess formed a glowing orb in front of her face. "This will lead you to the Cliffs. Don't try to come back, or I will make your parents pay for it." She held a dagger to Cassandra's throat. Since she was to die anyways, she braved a chance. "Wait, can't I say goodbye? Please? A death is forever."

The goddess looked back, considering her plea. After seeing their angry eyes, she decided no. "No. Your parents will someone influence you and I cannot allow that. Move!" She jabbed Cassandra with the back of the dagger.

Cassandra's eyes filled with tears. "Mom! Dad! I love you, and thank you for all you've done for me." Even with heaving sobs, she still looked beautiful, much to Ina's annoyance.

When Ina and Cassandra left, she let the voice binds on Jareth and Sarah go. Sarah wailed, and Jareth screamed, fat tears rolling down their cheeks. "I've failed," sobbed Jareth. "I've failed to protect my own child." Sarah looked at her husband. "No Jareth. We both did."

Cassandra heard their wails, and only marched forward so the goddess did not harm them. She knew that woman was doing this to make her miserable.

They reached the cliffs. The goddess tied the girl up to a tree, which was useless anyways since she could just burn them up. "Don't you think to escape back home, princess." She snarled. "Have fun with your new husband." And with that, the goddess disappeared, leaving Cassandra crying as she awaited her fate.

The moment the goddess left the Underground, the binds on Jareth and Sarah disappeared. While they both wanted to sit and cry, they jumped to their feet and immediately made a call to an old friend, the Southern Guardian.

Sarah conjured a mirror to talk to him, a big one so both of them could see. "Hello, old friend," the centaur greeted the king.

Jareth growled. "I don't have time for pleasantries. Tell me how to save my daughter." The centaur laughed. "My my, your temper has gotten worse! As always, this will require a price."

* * *

 **Can Jareth get any hotter? So he's romantic, fun, sexy as hell, and a cute/protective dad! ((Swoon)) Looks like Cassandra inherited her patents' selfless heart, aww. Thanks again guys for reading! When school starts, I'll be updating slower, but hopefully I'll finish this fix before then. Thanks for reading and don't believe to give me a review!**


	4. Guardian Angel

Jareth fumed at the Mirror, wanting to chuck it in the bog. His daughter's life was at stake, and the Southern Guardian was having so much fun teasing him. _I'll show him_ , he thought. Oh how he wanted to ram a crystal up his phony pony-

The centaur laughed. "Goodness, you really do love your little girl. Here is my price for the advice: you must hand me over your son," he nodded at Sarah's belly, to which she instinctively wrapped her arms protectively around it.

Jareth narrowed his eyes. "No. I won't let you take him away!" He wasn't even sure why he was having this ridiculous conversation. To give him his son? No way. He'd just have to find another way to save Cassandra.

Sarah put her arm on his leg. Jareth looked at her. It was true, eyes really were windows to one's soul. Sarah's eyes were tired, but full of fire. While Jareth liked to lounge around, Sarah was ambitious and worked hard, something she forced herself to do during her youth to protect Toby and for herself as an accomplished writer before she became queen. It was also the same determination and fire that he saw in Cassandra's eyes. How lucky it was that she inherited that ambition from her mother.

"Jareth, maybe I can negotiate with him?" Jareth considered this for a minute, and let Sarah have her way. Over the years, her temper has gone back to what it was originally, less angry and defensive. It was Lisa and Karen who made her that way, and while she can still snap at times, she was much mellower than she was when they met as adults Above.

"Southern Guardian, if you'll excuse my husband and I for a moment, it would be appreciated." Sarah bowed. The centaur also bowed. "Take your time, your majesties."

Leading Jareth away, she hoped that he would go with her plan. It wasn't likely, considering his pride, but it just had to work. Jareth leaned against the wall. "What is it that you have in mind, Sarah-mine?" His eyes looked so drawn. He had looked forward to apologizing to Cassandra, and right when things were good, she was taken away from them.

"I was thinking that we offer him safe passage and direct access in the Labyrinth," Sarah told him. Jareth panicked. "Are you hearing yourself, Sarah? He could go anywhere in it freely, and could go in between the Underground and the Aboveground easily if he chose to. Not to mention the magical substances in the Labyrinth itself," he added.

Sarah knew that he was going to bring all of those points up. "Jareth, I know we haven't allowed anyone to have direct access, but think about Cassie. Also, we can restrict it so that we will know what he's doing at all times and he will need to notify us a few days in advance. He won't want to travel Above since he's a centaur and we know he hates it up there anyways. Think of it!" She said excitedly.

Jareth still didn't like the idea, but the image of Cassandra with the dagger at her throats and her tearful goodbye changed his mind. Fine. He would let that pesky horse have access to his precious Labyrinth if only it meant his daughter's safety.

He gave Sarah a single nod. "Alright, but make sure that all the restrictions are told to him. I don't like how he already has some access to some magic from our kingdom for his tricks and entertainment. At least the ambassador was worth it," he said, trying to be optimistic. Ambassadors between kingdoms weren't just representatives, the very existence of them transferred magic back and forth between kingdoms. The Southern Guardian was able to use crystals for illusions and Jareth gained some of his protection magic to fortify his own powers and the Labyrinth itself. Luckily, the ambassador that he appointed, Belle, wasn't that bad. She was as strange as her leader, but she wasn't making jokes at other's expenses all the time.

The couple went back in front of the mirror, where the Southern Guardian was filing his nails. "Well, have you made a decision? Do tell me what it is." He kept on filing his nails.

Sarah gave another bow, hoping to please him so he would accept her offer. "Southern Guardian, King Jareth and I would like to make a proposal to you." The centaur raised an eyebrow, but laughed in delight all the same. "An offer for me? This is new. Alright, let's hear it."

Sarah smiled, while Jareth looked nervous at the idea of their offer. Although, it was much better than offering his own son.

"Our proposal is for you to have direct access to the Labyrinth and safe passage, instead of taking our son."

He stopped filing his nails. "Oh? You'd offer me that?" Sarah nodded. "Well, I suppose you have restrictions in mind?" Sarah could see that he tried to look bored, but was giddy. After all, who could resist this?

"Yes, we do. We ask that we are able to watch you at all times while in the Labyrinth, and that you let us know a few days in advance before you come. If you get yourself stuck in the Bog of Eternal Stench or other places, you're on your own. And, if you harm any inhabitants, there will be consequences." She stood firmly, hoping that he'd take their offer.

"Done," he said instantly. Jareth let out a sigh of relief, grateful that Sarah made the exchange instead of him.

"Now, as I promised." The centaur summoned their ambassador into Jareth and Sarah's room. Belle's hair on her head was black like the horse half of her body. She had orange eyes, common for most centaurs. She'd be considered pretty if she was human shaped, but she had this infuriating haughty look on her face, much like the Southern Guardian. "Belle is the key to the princess's survival, and her happiness. Together, you two will work with her to contact Cassandra and make sure she is safe. A word of warning, you MUST listen to what she tells you to do and say for Cassandra to be alright. Is that clear?" Jareth and Sarah nodded. The centaurs have a different brand of magic, one that no one understood since they kept it to themselves. They can see things when no one else could, like the future. This was why they were often tricky to understand, since they knew what they could gain from exchanging information.

"Alright. Good luck on your daughter, and I can't wait to gather some magic peaches to make a great drink for a great ball!" And with that, the mirror turned normal.

Sarah and Jareth greeted Belle, who was quite polite. "Your majesties, if I may, I'd like a room to stay in the castle. You will need my help to care for your daughter and you must have me near so I can be ready to give you advice at a moment's notice." Jareth went ahead to set her up a room.

"Now," said the centaur. "This is how you can help her." The three of them sat at a round table in Jareth's study, anxious of what was next. "You will be like her guardian angels, if you will. You can watch her through your mediums, but only if I say you can. You will be able to send her messages now and then, but you must tell her what I say to tell her. You cannot tell the princess your identities, you have to be discreet and comforting. A literal voice in the wind. You can't tell her too much or too little, and she may pay with her life otherwise. You will need to be on call, and need to drop everything you're doing, or at least one of you needs to, so that she can do this. You may consult her for days at a time, taking turns, or even wake in the middle of the night. You will tell her to do things that you will not want to tell her, but you must! That includes fighting or marrying, if it comes to that."

"Wait," Jareth paused her. "Marrying?" He was willing to do everything but this was something he wasn't so sure about. Belle sighed. "Yes, your majesty, marriage. It's an example. Remember, her life and happiness are at stake." He sighed, but sat back in his chair. Sarah was also worried, but, as all good mothers are, she'd do anything for her princess.

Belle gave them a nod. "Let's get started. You may watch her. Let's save the princess from an evil fate."

* * *

Cassandra tried to be brave, but she was scared. She took deep breaths, and tying to not let anxiety give her a panic attack. The darkness surrounding was enough to suffocate her.

She wanted to die. How could she be so beautiful that a goddess was so angry as to marry her to a monster? She thought of her parents, especially her father. She had just made up with him, and then she was taken from him. Cassandra thought of how he would die for her, and she cried again. Why must this happen to her?

A sweet voice reached her ear, giving her comfort. It wasn't exactly a voice, but it gave thoughts in her head, or giving her feelings that wasn't her own. Having nothing to lose, she let the voice in. It reminded her of her parents, paternal and gentle. Basking in the love, it changed suddenly, telling the princess to be on her guard and to fight back with literal fire.

Suddenly, a winged creature came up. He would look like a man, except for his head. It looked like a demon, and he was all black. Only his eyes had color, a horrifying shade of lime green. It's hands had what looked to be 10 fingers on each, and with sharp claws.

Cassandra turned sheet white, terrified. The creature's mouth lifted up by a smile before he spoke with her. "So, this is what the Goddess Ina promised to me. The most beautiful creature, even compared to the gods." He flew over to Cassandra, tracing her cheek with one of his clawed fingers. He took no notice when the princess tried to move away. She gasped when he cut her cheek with his claw, tasting her blood.

"Mmm, my, you taste delicious. I wonder if other parts of your body would taste this good," he purred, his hand reaching lower, touching her abdomen. Instinctively, Cassandra crossed her legs in horror, knowing exactly what he meant. If Jareth was there, she had no doubt that her father would have anyone who commented so disrespectfully at her to be thrown in the Bog, no matter who they were, formalities be damned. She knew that her mother would probably do that same, but maybe hang them upside to torture them first.

The creature's hand went back up to her hair. "My, I can't wait to take you as my wife. After you bear me an heir, I can't decide to eat you or save you for other fun things." His hand went down her neckline, trying to get in her dress.

The mysterious voice came back, telling Cassandra to fight. The princess didn't even hesitate. She burned all the ropes binding her and engulfed herself in flames, burning the creature's hand. "Argh!" He exclaimed, trying to hit Cassandra. "You are my promised wife! I will not let you fight me!" He lashed at her, and she snapped her fingers, throwing fireballs at his face.

To her horror, when she struck a head down, another simply grew back. Since she hit him twice, there were now 3 heads, all terrifying. In her fright, her fire surrounding her went out. The creature lunched at her again, pinning her down. "You will NOT disobey me again, woman!" He began to reach under her skirt, and the voice told her to fire at his chest. She concentrated again, blowing a breath of fire at his chest, something she had never been able to do before.

The demon screeched, clawing at his chest before dying. Cassandra gathered her courage to go near the creature that had assaulted her, and when she was sure he was dead, she pushed him off the cliff. From not getting enough sleep last night, and from fighting a demon, she was exhausted. She fell backwards, landing on the cold, hard ground, fast asleep.

* * *

Sarah concentrated as hard as she could to send messages to Cassandra, Jareth holding her hand as he always did. When the monster tried to take advantage of her, Jareth's grip almost crushed her hand, but to her surprise, he actually remained quiet. Thankfully, their daughter was smart enough to listen to them and not just go with that disgusting creature.

After Cassandra's collapse, Sarah screamed, worried that the fight hurt Cassandra. Belle shushed her. "It's alright, my queen. She is just tired. I'm going to need both you and King Jareth to transport her to a location where she will be safe and taken care of." The monarchs nodded.

* * *

A light wind came, picking up the sleeping princess. It cradled her much like her parents did when she was little. Still asleep, the journey took a few hours before she landed in front of a beautiful palace.

Cassandra woke, seeing the palace, confused. Was she dead? Was this heaven? She was utterly confused. She recalled the events that took place the day before, and said a quiet thank you to the Voice, a guardian angel that helped her deftest the monster.

The Voice came back, telling her to go inside and to just accept what was happening to her, that she was safe. She knew that she should be more careful and critical, but, seeing as she had nothing else to do or anything to lose, she walked up the marble steps.

The palace was spectacular on the outside. Beautiful flowers of every color graced the gardens, the rich colors adorned its walls. The inside was even more beautiful. The main hall ceiling was dark blue with little stars, giving the illusion of an open night sky. Some rooms showed sunsets, some winter nights and so many other seasons. The furniture was laced with silver and gold, with pearls for knobs to open and close.

Cassandra reached what she thought looked like a ball room. The walls were white with see through cloths covering it to look elegant. Small lights hovered around and a flower shaped chandelier was set in the ceiling. The whole place was breath taking, to say the least.

The princess felt the hairs on her neck stand up, sensing a presence in the room. Even so, she did not feel fear or worry. Turning around, she saw a handsome man dressed a green robe, with a large smile on his face. Looking into his eyes, she could see it sparkling for her.

"Troy!" She ran into his arms. The two embraced, as if they had known each other for years. Troy stroked her hair, not quite believing that she was really there, letting him hold her.

Cassandra remembered her father's words of warning, and pulled back. She narrowed her eyes, and put her hands on her hips, looking just like the Goblin Queen when she wanted to intimidate someone. It was uncanny how well she imitated Sarah in this regard.

"Troy, I want answers," she demanded. The young man backed up a little, thrown off by the sudden disdain in her eyes when she had just embraced him a moment ago. He sighed, and shook his head. "Cassandra, I'm sorry, but I can't tell you everything. I will do my best to answer all that I can, I promise." He tried to reach for her hand but failed. The princess was still glaring at him, and her hair burst into flames, making him jump. She only did that when she wanted to be particularly frightening, something she was most definitely achieving right then.

"Listen, pretty boy," she demanded with power. "My parents almost died, some weird goddess came, and I just had to defeat a monster. Who are you and why am I here? Did you have anything to do with me being sent away from my family? Why did you run away from me the moment you knew who my parents were?"

Troy held his hands up, trying to not appear threatening to her. "Look, I did not. I did hear about the goddess, but I did not take you here to my palace. I was going to, believe me, but it seemed that a guardian angel was watching over you. As for the night of the High King's coronation, I was sent to see who was there. I didn't mean to run into you, but I was intrigued and I knew that if I did not meet with you right then, I probably wouldn't be able to find you again. Please," he begged her. "I never had the chance to really be able to be on my own, to meet young women, especially one like you."

Cassandra waved her hand, and set the flame out. She was still skeptical, but his explanation seemed plausible. "So, why were you there? Who sent you? And what do you mean, 'especially one like you'? Hmm?" She let hands fall to the side, her eyes determined, looking like Sarah at her last confrontation with Jareth during her run.

Relieved that she set her fire out, the young man conjured some chairs for them to sit in. "Please sit," he gestured. When Cassandra didn't move, he sighed. "I'm not going to hurt you. You've had a long day and night, and this will make it more comfortable."

After eyeing Troy for a moment, she sat down. Troy looked down at his hands, and answered her question. "I can't tell you why I was there and who sent me. Like I said, it was to see who was present at the ball. And what I mean is, where I'm from, women are quite vain, but not from any real fault of their own. Unlike the Underground, women aren't really equal. They can be powerful but are prized for their beauty above all else.

"I know you're considered the most beautiful woman Underground, and while you are, it's not what drew me to you. I watched you a bit, seeing that no one was dancing with you but the High King, who you seemed to look at as a brother, and he looked at you like a sister. I didn't understand why, and I had to know you. The goddess that you saw? She's well known in my realm. Known as the Queen of Beauty, she's jealous of you. I know, it's not your fault and it's not fair, but you must understand that she isn't rational. So long as you stay here with me, she will not know where you are and she won't hurt you. This palace is powerful, and will keep anyone safe from unwanted gods."

Cassandra took a long look at him. She wished the Guardian Angel would tell her if he was telling the truth or not, but she felt that he was. "Troy, where are you from and what is your species? You don't seem to be fey."

Troy's face looked more drawn. She wasn't going to like his answer. "I'm not fey, you're right. I cannot tell you who or what I am either. You're going to just have to accept it. You grew up in the Goblin kingdom, don't you know from your Labyrinth that you just have to accept things as they are?"

Troy didn't mean to be condescending, but that's how it sounded to Cassandra. She got up. "I'm done with this conversation. I'm hungry, and I'd like to be shown to my room. I want to be left alone." She shot at Troy. He looked sad, but she didn't let that deter her.

He pointed at a wall. "Just think of what you want, like a room or whatever. The palace will obey your commands." He got up. "I can't be with you during the day anyways. You're lucky that I am able to see you right now, but I have other business to attend to. Good day, Princess." He turned around and disappeared, leaving Cassandra to her own devices.

She shrugged. "Come on feet," she told herself, and went to explore her room.

* * *

"Why can't we see her?" Sarah shrieked. Ever since Cassandra walked inside the palace, the King and Queen of Goblins couldn't see their daughter anymore. Belle rolled her eyes. "Your majesties, we cannot see Her Highness right now. She is safe, do not worry."

"So what will happen now?" Jareth asked through clenched teeth. Neither of them had any sleep, which was certainly bad for the baby. Luckily, the goblins made sure that their sovereigns were well fed at least.

The centaur sighed. "Many things. She could be safe in there forever, or she could leave. If she has the same temperament as you both, I predict that in a few months time or so, she will leave, and you will be needed to guide her. For now, she is taken care of. I cannot see any more. If you'll excuse me, I'll be in my chambers." She got up, and left the table, leaving the two feys upset.

Sarah lost it, and sobbed. Everything was too much for her, from getting ready to Zarek's coronation, comforting her crying daughter, said daughter being taken away, and she didn't have any sleep. The child in her womb moved sadly, as if realizing that his mother was upset.

Jareth reached his strong arms over his wife. He didn't quite fully appreciate her carefulness and quick thinking when he was out fuming all the time. He felt terrible. "Love? I'm so sorry. I should've been more thoughtful. You've been wonderful. Shh."

Sarah just kept on crying, clutching his shirt. "I'm so tired but I'm so worried about Cassie. Oh Jareth." She hiccuped, feeling like someone had stabbed her heart.

Jareth picked her up, and transported her to their bedroom. He laid her down on the bed, and he kicked off his boots, joining her. Sarah felt his lips against her face, kissing her tears away. It did feel nice to have him be with her.

He would worry about Cassandra, but later. His wife needed him first. He hummed a song, to lull his wife and unborn son to sleep, all while giving Sarah a back rub. Not long after they slept, he laid his head next to hers, and slept as well.


	5. Strangers 'Till Now

Cassandra was amazed at her bedroom, to say the least. It had a lovely blue and lavender hues, making the place feel inviting and warm. It was twice the size of her bedroom at Goblin City, first of all. The bed was raised up, with the softest of pillows and had a beautiful curtain circling around her bed for privacy. The wall behind her bed had a gorgeous mirror. A grand piano was inside, perfect for her since she loved playing piano (taught by Jareth, of course). Beautiful candles lit up her room, and the window faced the sunlight where she could look out and see the garden. Walking around, she found more chairs and couches next to a vanity and a desk.

But that wasn't the most spectacular part of the room.

She went into the bath room, and was shocked to find that most of it was made of glass. Behind one wall was an aquarium with beautiful plants, but strangely, no fish. Even so, it was amazing! In the very center was a large bath, which also looked like a mini swimming pool. The young princess didn't see any faucets, but when she stepped in, water started magically filling in with pastel colored bubbles. She took off her dress and let herself relax. _Might as well_ , she thought. She had no idea how long she'd be there for.

When she stepped out, a beautiful dress was laid out for her. A yellow dress with gold laid on it. She spun around, delighted at how it flared. She slipped on the small golden slippers and did her hair in a bun with two strands flowing down. The color suit her well. She walked into the bedroom again, and found some pastries and some soup. A strange combination, but she devoured it. She realized that she hadn't had dinner the night before or breakfast that morning. Stuffing the last piece of bread in her mouth, she took off.

She went to explore the castle. Knocking at a particularly decorated door, Cassandra found a room for sewing. It had fabrics and threads of every kind and color, looms and even a sewing machine from Above. Setting to work, she picked out some wool, a light blue color. Cassandra thought for a moment, and picked out black, gold, silver, and dark blue. Walking to the loom, she sewed a beautiful blue blanket. Satisfied, she set down the threads to start etching in a beautiful design. From Sarah, she inherited her artistic talents and creativity to tell stories. From Jareth, she inherited musical talents and dancing. When people weren't praising her beauty, they praised her artistic talents.

A small knock was heard, and Troy walked in. Cassandra stood up. "Hello, Troy," she said politely, but still very cold to him. Troy gave her a nod. "Good evening, my lady. I was wondering if you'd join me for dinner." Cassandra looked out of the window. She hadn't realized how much time had passed. She nodded, accepting. Troy held out his arm, and she took it.

The pair walked in awkward silence to the dining room. Pride was something that the princess inherited from both her parents. She didn't want to be Troy's friend quite yet, but he was the only other person in this enormous place that she could talk to.

He sat her down directly to his right, pulling her chair out like a gentleman. There was fine silverware on the table, but no food. She looked over, puzzled. Troy's food appeared before him, but where was her?

"Um, you need to ask for it yourself. Just think about the food you want, and it will appear for you," he told her awkwardly. Cassandra looked at her plate, and pictured some sushi and a slice of peach pie. As she started digging in, she saw that Troy was eyeing her sushi strangely.

Annoyed that she couldn't even eat in peace, she lashed out. "What? What's wrong with my food?" He shook his head, trying to find the right words. "I've never seen food like that before." He commented, gesturing at the sushi. Cassandra laughed. "Oh sushi? It's an Aboveground food. It's quite delicious. It's fish wrapped in rice and seaweed. There's ginger and soy sauce and wasabi, the spicy green thing. Would you like some?" She offered some to him, trying to be polite. Troy shook his head, looking like he was going to vomit. "Oh, I don't eat fish," he declined. Cassandra's face fell. "Well, why not?" He looked even more uneasy. "Well, I don't just have power to control water, I can communicate with fish. In fact, I can feel the dead fish that you're eating died a painful death." He looked at her plate disgustingly.

Cassandra pushed her food away, appetite gone. Just when she was being nice, he had to go and insult her food. She did feel for him though, if she could understand fish and their coherent thoughts, she probably wouldn't eat it either. It also explained why he had an aquarium without fish. She asked him what his meal was.

"Oh, goblin!" Troy answered excitedly. "Here, have some!" He plopped some on Cassandra's plate. She stared at him in horror.

"What?" He asked with his mouth full of food. Cassandra had to look at him twice before really processing what he said. "You're telling me that THIS is GOBLIN? My parents are the Goblin King and Queen! I spend time with them and even have goblin friends! They're not very smart, but they're like children and you don't eat children!"

Troy stopped chewing. "Oh, I didn't think about that," he mumbled. "Where I'm from, goblins don't communicate or talk at all. They're like chickens..." He made a wiping motion over his plate to clear it. "That was insensitive, I'm sorry." He was sure that he ruined his chances with her now.

Cassandra was indeed tempted to stomp away, but he did apologize. It did seem like an honest mistake. Trying to make the mood light, she asked him, "so, chicken is alright?"

His eyes lit up. "Oh, I love chicken! I can only communicate with water creatures, don't worry." Cassandra nodded, and pictured some homemade chicken soup. She tasted it, satisfied. It was just like the kind of soup that Jareth would make for her and Sarah when they were sick. The memory made her sad, thinking of how he'd come in her room with delicious soup and her mother sitting for hours reading stories while wiping her brow during her fevers.

"Is something wrong?" Troy asked her gently. Cassandra didn't even realize that she was tearing up. She wiped the tears off her face. "Oh, it's just, I miss my family," she said quietly. "This soup was something that my dad made for me when I was sick all by himself, never asking the servants to do it for him. The sushi was my mom's favorite food. In fact, she and my father had it on their first official date," she told Troy.

He nodded sympathetically. "Your parents loved you, that is clear."

Cassandra smiled. "Dad was always overprotective, but at the same time, he let me meet other people and explore as an adult. At the same time, I can't just run around alone. I'm the daughter of two monarchs, an easy target." She leaned back, thinking of the lovely times when her parents would take her on important visits so she could experience more of her world in ways normal feys could not.

Troy laughed. "My mother was very overprotective as well. Not out of love though, but because of her controlling nature," he said sadly. "She saw me more of a means to an end, nothing special. I was never good enough for her. She would use my true name to force me to do her bidding. I don't even know my true name, Cassandra. She hid it from me since I was born. I was hardly able to associate with anyone else; she thought that everyone else was beneath her. It was a very lonely way of life. My father passed when I was only a child, and I often wonder what life would be like if he was here," he mumbled. Cassandra looked at him sadly. Having two parents who loved her was something that she did take for granted, but was always reminded by the children that were wished away. She reached out to hold Troy's hand, not sure why she even listened to that urge. "No mother should treat a child that way," she whispered. She didn't know if he was alright with it or not, but it felt right.

Troy looked at her hand, surprised, but didn't move away. In fact, he took a chance and brought it to his lips. "Thank you for understanding, princess," he whispered. Cassandra blushed, his eyes seemed to be piercing her soul.

"So, if she's controlling, then how are you able to be here?" Cassandra asked. Troy scoffed. "Oh, I'm an adult, so she can't always force me to be at her side. It gets suspicious. This is a palace that my father had grown up in. She hates this place, but I enchanted it so that it would do certain things. It's sort of my way to escape."

Feeling the heavy atmosphere, he changed the subject. "So, what did you do today? There's lots of rooms, and if you wanted anything, I'd definitely try to get it for you." Cassandra sighed. "Please Troy, I don't like pity. I know you feel bad because I almost died and all..."

Troy frowned. "It's not just that, it's not very difficult for me to get things for you. Please. It's the least I can do. I'm not very good at this, but I'd like to be friends." He gave her a small, sad smile and squeezed her hand. Looking down at his hand, Cassandra shrugged. "Oh, alright. If that works for you. I'm trying to make a baby blanket and enchant it." She held up the small blue fabric for him to see.

Troy eyed it, marveling at the craftsmanship. "It's lovely, why a baby blanket?" As he fingered the blue fabric, Cassandra chose her words carefully, heeding Jareth's words of being wary of others and not be too trusting. Not wanting to give too much information about her family away, she said "Someone close to me is having a baby boy, so I was thinking of making it so the blanket is self cleaning, can grow with the child, and maybe even be inflammable. I mean, I burned through my clothes as a child." She laughed at the memories. In reality, she wanted to sew this blanket for her new baby brother. "Would it be alright for me to send it out even though I can't leave?"

Troy thought for a minute. "Yes, absolutely. I'll make sure it is delivered safely, don't you worry." He handed the blanket back to Cassandra and she tucked it away in her dress.

"So Troy, what else is there?"

* * *

She was absolutely thrilled to see a library. In one room, it was a long hall of books, and cozy seats to sit in next to a window. Troy showed her a specific spot. "I like to sit here and read," he told her, showing her a window. "Right here and right next to it are nice places to read. It faces the gardens and I'm amazed at what I can learn." He took out a mathematics text book. "Some call me crazy for reading books written by people Above, but I find them fascinating."

Cassandra took the calculus book from him, and flipped through the different derivations. "It's sad," she commented. "So many people Underground could benefit from science. Maybe that'll be my mission, let everyone learn science. It may even improve our own magic and help us to innovate."

Troy looked at the beautiful fey. She really was one of a kind. Smart, kind, determined, always learning more, and an overall good person. Aside from being their daughter, he could exactly why the Goblin King and Queen treasured her so.

Cassandra set that book down, and picked up another. "Ah, Phantom of the Opera! I've been wanting to read this, but haven't had the chance. My mother loved this story." She turned to Troy. "Might I take this with me to my room?"

His eyes sparkled. "Cassandra, you can have whatever book you'd like. It's yours." She squealed, and ran to hug him without thinking. "Oh, thank you Troy! It means so much to me." He slowly hugged her back. "Of course." He smiled into her hair, wanting very much to kiss her.

* * *

They stayed up all night talking about their childhood, careful to not reveal too much about themselves. Cassandra had the time of her life, actually being able to talk about books and art, and just be funny with someone who wasn't her classmate. Troy really did take an interest in her, not just agreeing for the sake of it. And, he put in a lot to the conversation too.

When the sun rose, Cassandra realized how tired she was. Even Troy was yawning. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep you up for so long," he said regrettably. "It's-ah-alright," she responded between yawns. "I liked staying up and talking to you." Cassandra's guard was down, and her stubbornness and pride went away when she was so tired. Normally, she'd never be this honest about her feelings.

Troy offered her his arm. "Let's get you to your chambers." As they walked, Cassandra couldn't help but stare at her companion. He really was otherworldly, beautiful and handsome. His dark hair sleeked back, his black eyes shined like stars in the night sky, and his tan skin was without blemish.

Stopping in front of her chambers, he bowed and kissed her hand. In turn, Cassandra curtsied. When she rose back up, she found that their faces were mere centimeters away. "Sleep well, princess," he said. "You too, Troy," she said breathlessly.

To this day, neither of them could tell who made the first move. Before they knew it, their lips made contact. A chaste kiss, but a kiss nonetheless. Neither of them had kissed before, so the kiss was shy, but sweet at the same time. Cassandra wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, basking in how it made their hearts soar.

When they finally let go, a tingling feeling surged within them. Cassandra's body screamed for more, but she was tired, and still didn't really know Troy quite yet. For now, she gave him another curtesy, smiling as she blew him a kiss before going into her room.

* * *

 **lol I'm putting off getting crap done because of this fic. So, you get two chapters today! Yay! I wanted to develop the dynamic Troy and Cassandra have (they're the Cupid and Psyche of the story, if you haven't figured that out by now). I wanted to make Troy Asian looking because why not? I feel like Asian men don't get enough credit and are often used as sidekicks or comic relief (which is funny because I'm an Asian woman and my boyfriend is white haha). I couldn't make Cassandra Asian of course, since I wanted to keep Jareth and Sarah looking like their perspective actors. And dang, imagine how mad Jareth would be if he found out that a guy courting his daughter ate goblins! No one's allowed to bully those ridiculous creatures but him! And possibly Sarah and Cassandra and the new baby, but yeah. lol**

 **I just finished summer class, but when I go home to my family, I'll probably have less time since my mom will ask me to put the phone away lol. But, update will still be often! Thanks again for reading!**


	6. Foolish in Love

**I don't own anything, not even the beautiful quote that will be used later this chapter! Thanks again for reading.**

* * *

Even after falling asleep for a few hours, Cassandra could feel the tingling sensation of her kiss with Troy still lingering on her lips. She tried to read books to distract herself and keep busy until Troy came that night, but it didn't work so she went to sewing instead, forcing her fingers to be useful.

She finally finished sewing the blanket. Proud of her handiwork, she held it up to inspect it. The word "Goblin Prince" was sewed in by black and gold threads, and underneath it was her father's coat of arms in blue and silver, a designed made by Sarah when she was 12 years old. Hearing that Jareth would be the first king of goblins, she drew a design for him, one that he presented to the High Court and one that he was proud to use.

Soon, it was dinner time. Walking into the dining hall, she saw Troy walk in. He was a vision, and her heart skipped a beat, seeing how handsome he was. Walking closer, they gave each other a bow, before Troy caressed her face to kiss him. Her bright red blush was easily shown on her light skin.

Dinner was a lovely affair, much like the day before. Jokes, bantering, debates, and lots of innocent touches happened. Holding hands, arms around each other, the usual couple things. And of course, no Goblin meat or seafood for either of them.

Troy held his arm out for her, looking very much like a gentleman. "So, my lady, how about a dance, but without anyone interrupting us this time?" Behind that confident smile was a nervous aura, something that Cassandra noticed right away. She accepted, wanting nothing more than to be in his arms.

The ball room was even more magnificent than the first time she saw it. The lights floated around, like small fireflies, and the marble floors seemed to shine. But, the most beautiful sight were the two dancers.

Per Cassandra's request, she wanted to wear some Aboveground clothing. She changed into a black spaghetti strap evening gown, Aboveground style. A lovely slit showed off her long legs, paired with silver high heels. The neckline wasn't too low, but low enough to make any man shiver with desire. Her hair was let down, in beautiful waves. For jewelry, she wore a silver ear cuff, the peach necklace Jareth gave her, and the bracelet that Troy gave her. To say that she looked absolutely stunning was an understatement indeed.

Troy wore a handsome dark blue suit. Instead of a tie, he decided to instead unbutton the top few buttons, leaving part of his chest open to see. His hair was swept to the side instead of to the back, making him look even better than he usually did. Reaching the princess, he held out both his hands for her. Placing her hands in his, they danced.

There wasn't any way that she learned to dance from Sarah, for her mother was a terrible dancer and only danced well enough to get by. Jareth, on the other hand, was an exquisite dancer, something he had passed on to his daughter. Since Cassandra always wore beautiful large dresses, one was not able to really see how gracefully she moved her body. In this evening gown, however, she flowed as easily as water did down a stream.

Having Troy's hand on her body made her feel a little warm, and no, it was not from her ability to make fire. The dress was a thinner fabric than the conservative ones she usually wore, and she could feel his hands almost burning through her dress. Eyes locked on each other, both were thinking about how mesmerizing the other person was.

 _This is what I want,_ thought Troy. No one would make him as happy as the woman in front of him. He'd marry her right then and there if she asked him to.

After dinner, they retired to the library. Troy looked nervous, and reached for a book, one that Cassandra had not yet read. Anne of Avonlea, it was called.

He turned to a page, and read something out of it. "Perhaps, after all, romance did not come into one's life with pomp and blare, like a gay knight riding down; perhaps it crept to one's side like an old friend through quiet ways; perhaps it revealed itself in seeming prose, until some sudden shaft of illumination flung athwart its pages betrayed the rhythm and the music, perhaps . . . perhaps . . . love unfolded naturally out of a beautiful friendship, as a golden-hearted rose slipping from its green sheath." He closed the book and turned to the princess. "Cassandra, I know I've only known you for such little time, but I love you. I have never felt this way towards anyone. You are someone that can be honest with me and would care for me. Your independent nature and fire, literally and figuratively, have captured my heart. Please. Marry me," he whispered.

Cassandra stared at him. This was insane! He'd only known her for not even three whole days, and was asking her to love him? So, she blurted out the first question that came to her mind. "Why me?"

He went on his knees. "Because, you are so unique. You and I fit perfectly, and I can't imagine my life without you. You're not like the other girls where I'm from."

This brought her back to reality. Even with her heart yearning for Troy, she could not in good conscience accept his offer. Assuming the intimidating stance, she narrowed her eyes at him. "Where are you from? Why can't you tell me? Who are these other girls that you speak of?"

He shrugged. "No one. I've never kissed a girl before you. I just mean that you're different and that I want you." He held her hands pleadingly.

Cassandra wasn't going to let go so easily. "Why can't you tell me where you're from?" She repeated. He looked away from her, causing the princess to let out an exasperated sigh. "Cassandra, I told you, to protect us, I just can't tell you. Please. Trust me."

She shook her head. "Troy, I cannot marry you. Not now. I hardly know you and how can you ask me to do this? I'm not saying that I haven't felt anything, because I do. I really do." She looked up and saw that his eyes were brimming with tears.

He nodded sadly. "I understand. I guess, I took a chance. My people believe in soul mates so there's no need to wait to marry anyone. I feel that you are my soul mate." He clutched her hand to his heart.

Cassandra shifted awkwardly. She so wanted to say yes, but what would that mean for her? Would her future be in this palace? One thing was for sure, she felt that he was a good person. But, were her emotions and feelings enough to dictate what was truly in his heart?

She brought his hand to hers and kissed it. "Troy, just, give me time." He seemed satisfied with that answer, and brought her back to her room.

Truth was, she wasn't sure if she would ever marry him, not without knowing who he was.

* * *

 ** _3 months later_**

After putting it off for months, Jareth and Sarah finally decided to have an official announcement to their son's birth. With Cassandra gone, they didn't want any distractions, but Sarah was beginning to balloon like a blimp.

Before greeting the crowed, Sarah gave Jareth a kiss. "Darling, I know Cassie isn't here to celebrate this special day, but it is still a happy one. Imagine how upset our son will be if you don't give him the same fanfare as you did for his older sister." She teased. Jareth smiled, clutching the small blue blanket they received from Cassandra as if it was Cassandra herself

They were also relieved to receive a message from her. Cassandra didn't say much in the letter that she sent, but it was enough to calm their fears.

 _Dearest Mother and Father,_

 _I am safe where I'm at. I have fought the monster and have been transported elsewhere. The palace is beautiful, with many rooms. There's a library, a room full of instruments, and even a room filled with magnificent sewing materials. It is lonely, but I am alright. There's a man here who saved me, and don't be upset, but it's Troy, the man I met at the ball. He had been nothing but generous and kind so far, but don't worry, I am using my head and being careful. The food is delicious, but it's not homemade food that you'd make for me. Please take this baby blanket that I have made for my little brother. It has been enchanted to grow to his body, always be clean, self repairs, and fire resistant. I wish I could be with you, but if I leave this place, the goddess could come and find me. I love you always and if I can find a way to get back to you, I will._

 _-Your Sweet Pea_

Neither parent approved of Troy caring for her, but Belle convinced them that he really did have noble intentions. "Noble indeed," scoffed Jareth. He was still bitter about how he rudely interrupted the dance with Zarek.

Stepping out into the crowed, the Goblin King and Queen's presence silenced everyone in attendance. Sarah stepped forward, letting go of her husband's arm. She gave a curtesy.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming here. King Jareth and I have an announcement. We are expecting a son." The goblins shrieked excitedly and went up to give their king and queen hugs. The monarchs that came in attendance clapped politely. Jareth stepped forward. "We are proud to announce that his chosen name will be Tobias Jareth, named after Queen Sarah's late brother and myself." Sarah's eyes filled with tears.

 _Earlier that week:_

 _Sarah started brainstorming names, but she didn't like any of them. Sarah had suggested naming their son after Jareth, but he refused, saying that one of him was enough. Sarah silently agreed, knowing that as much as she loved Jareth, having two of him would be a disaster._

 _Jareth wrapped his arms around his wife. "Precious, I have a name in mind, but only if you're alright with it." He held the official scroll that would bear their son's name during the announcement of his birth. "How about Tobias Jareth?" Sarah gasped, then sobbed. Oh, how she would love to tell Toby that she had named her son after him. She wished that she could tell Toby herself and see him play with her children._

 _Jareth ran his fingers through her hair. "Is that a yes, my love?" Sarah nodded, still crying. "Oh Jareth, that's a perfect name. We'll call him Toby for short." Jareth smiled, and kissed his wife._

King Zarek was also in attendance, with a woman on his arm. Sarah frowned. This woman had a very proud look on her face, as if bragging that she was in the arms of the High King. She may be dressed in the best finery, but it didn't hide her bad attitude. The couple bowed in front of the King and Queen in respect. Normally, Jareth and Sarah were much more casual with the young king, but this was an official party that required the right protocol.

Zarek kissed Sarah's hand. "Queen Sarah, I hope that your pregnancy is going well." Sarah bowed her head. "Yes, my lord, it is going smoothly." Zarek turned to Jareth. "Congratulations on a child, Your Majesty. A boy and a girl, you must be proud."

Jareth also bowed his head. "Yes, Your Grace. We look forward to his birth." They bowed again and walked away.

Still eyeing the girl, Sarah looked at Jareth, and could see that he had the same thought. "This is ridiculous," he said. "Where did he get her from?" There was nothing wrong with marrying a woman that didn't have a station, or even one that didn't understand protocol. But, when she walks around like she owns the place, it was alarming.

Later in the evening, Zarek approached the King and Queen alone. "Aunt Sarah, Uncle Jareth," he greeted. In formal situations, they referred to each other by their proper titles, but he was their godson in all other situations. When he used their names so casual, Sarah knew that he must need help.

"What is it?" Sarah asked. He shifted nervously, making Sarah uneasy.

"Boy, straighten your posture. You're High King, for crying out loud." said Jareth sternly. Immediately, Zarek straightened out. "Sorry sir," he mumbled. Jareth waved his hand. "Don't apologize to me. It makes you look weak and I'm trying to help. Now what is it?"

Zarek took a deep breath. "How is Cassie?" Sarah was taken back by his response. It was out of nowhere, and Cassandra's disappearance wasn't known in the Underground, just kept between them and Belle.

"She's fine," whispered Sarah. "She-she's unwell at the moment. She regrets that she cannot come." Zarek raised an eyebrow, knowing that Sarah was lying. He shrugged, letting it go.

"Why do you ask?" Jareth inquired. Zarek bowed his head a little. "I would like to ask for her hand in marriage tonight," he said a little too casually.

Sarah blinked. "What?" That was the last thing she had expected him to ask.

She looked at Jareth, who had his arms folded, feet apart in a stance that no one wanted to see for it meant danger. "Young man, you come here with that woman on your arm, and you have the audacity to ask to marry our daughter without even courting her? What has gotten into your head?"

The High King shirked back a bit under Jareth's gaze, which looked like they could vaporize him at any moment. "I just, you know I'll treat her with the highest respect and be her friend-" Jareth held up his hand, stopping Zarek as if someone had choked him.

The Goblin King took a step closer to him. "You don't love her," he concluded. "Cassandra deserves the best, and a marriage without love isn't what she'd want. I know that much." Zarek nodded sheepishly.

Sarah stepped forward, just as angry as her husband. "Zarek, who is that woman?" She cocked her head to the left, where the young woman was insulting goblins, even making one of them cry. Zarek rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh. She's... my lover."

"WHAT?" Sarah yelled. The people around them looked around. Jareth put his arm around her. "I apologize, my wife is with child, you know how that is." He gave a fake smile, and everyone laughed, going back to their conversations. As soon they turned around, Jareth continued his glare, but let Sarah carried on.

"Why did you ask to marry Cassandra when you have a lover?" Sarah demanded.

Zarek tried to make himself a little taller. "Well, Cassie would make a good queen, you know that. She's powerful, has a good heart, and is smart." Sarah rolled her eyes. "That doesn't explain why you want to marry her when you already have a lover."

"I wanted to marry her, but I couldn't. She's not powerful enough or would be a good wife and queen. I want her to be my mistress," whispered Zarek.

"What? Why? Why is she so special?" Sarah questioned him. She just couldn't believe this whole thing.

"I think I have a hunch as to why." Jareth said in a low voice.

Sarah and Zarek turned around, seeing Jareth with a crystal in his left hand and making a pinching and expanding motion with his right hand, much like touch screens did. "No," Jareth whispered. "She's a prostitute!" He hissed.

"What?" Sarah grabbed her husband's hand and looked at the crystal. The crystal magnified a small smear on the bottom of the woman's foot, showing a tattoo that branded all prostitutes of that specific brothel. "Zarek, she isn't just a sex worker. She's actively taken advantage of homeless women and children to exploit them for sex! How could you?!" She spat.

He looked at the ground, ashamed. "I love her," he told them. Jareth groaned. "Love? Love? Tra la la?" He waved the crystal at him before tossing it over his shoulder, turning it into a harmless bubble. Sarah's eyes seemed to be on fire. "You dare choose a woman who takes advantage of children to be a lover? And what did you expect out of that? That you can just marry Cassie to get away with it? Is sex with that whore really worth it?"

When Zarek didn't respond, Sarah and Jareth buried their face sin their hands. "Oh Zarek," said Jareth. "No," snapped Sarah. "You dare come in here and expect her to do this? A marriage is binding, only broken under the most extreme of circumstances!" She seethed.

"Hey lady, I wanted to do what's best for the Underground! I didn't say that Cassie couldn't have another consort of her own," he said angrily. Jareth stepped forward, looking more angry than the time that Hoggle accidentally left Cassandra alone in the Labyrinth where she ended up in the Bog and almost got dipped in it. "Don't you DARE talk to my wife like that," Jareth said. "What have we tried to teach you about being a monarch? You MUST use your head! And as High King, you need to most of all! Get rid of that woman right now. Other women may want you, but Cassie deserves better. You may be the High King, but you do not deserve someone like Cassie as your wife!"

Sarah left with Jareth, mumbling something about wanting to kick Zarek like a goblin. On their way to tell the prostitute to leave the goblins alone, Belle stepped in front of them. "Not now Belle," Sarah tried to push her away, but she stayed still. "Your majesties, I know you are busy, but you must contact your daughter." Sarah's face drained of all color and Jareth's eyes bulged, worried. "What's wrong? Is she alright?" Sarah panicked.

"Oh, she's fine for the time being. But, she needs to wed to that young man, Troy. And you need to tell her so, for she is pregnant with his child."

* * *

 **Dun dun dun! Geez Troy is moving fast, like a freaking Disney prince! And come on Zarek, dude Jareth and Sarah tried to teach you to use your stinkin' head. FYI: the prostitute thing is inspired by my uncle, who actually brought a prostitute home as a girlfriend once to his family and she was definitely a good digger. He was like 17 and she was 38 or something insane. She ended up stealing thousands of dollars worth of stuff before dumping him. He learned that lesson the hard way!**

 **As always, leave a review and thanks for reading!**


	7. Leap of Faith

**I used lyrics from Tarzan, You'll be in My Heart, by Phill Collins. As always, I don't own anything and enjoy!**

* * *

The more Cassandra spent time with Troy, the more she realized how attracted she was to him. He was handsome, but he also had a certain charm about him as well. Sometimes, he was confident but more often, he was adorably nervous around her. Even after his proposal, he was still just as kind and thoughtful as ever, never pressuring her into anything.

Like the day they first made love.

Cassandra always had a nice time in her bath, but she wanted to be a little daring. Since the palace had many rooms and could even create rooms that she wanted, the young fey decided to have a bath where it could be outdoors. No one would be watching, and she could just relax.

The "room" was just as spectacular as she wanted it to be. The bath was not as large as the one in her chambers, but large enough to fit ten people at least. A slight breeze blew on her body, and she had some rose petals making the bath smell lovely. Flicking her wrist, she ordered it to give her a little champagne to relax, some cheese and crackers, and a fluffy bathrobe graced her beautiful body.

Slipping off the robe, she let it fall to the floor and stared at her reflections. Cassandra didn't like to look at herself often, it just wasn't in her nature. But, today, she loved how her body looked. She never got to appreciate how lovely it really was. Her breasts were a perfect size, not so large that they'd hinder her, but not too small that they weren't visible either. Her arms and legs were toned and long, displaying strength and femininity at the same time. Her waist and hips were proportioned in a way that even she made herself blush just by looking at it.

She stepped into the bath, bubbles floating everywhere. She relished the feeling of such calmness. Blowing the little bubbles, she let them float away before popping one of them with her toe, taking sips of champagne at the same time. With one of her long, elegant fingers, she swirled the bubbles around her, making beautiful patterns and shapes.

A slight breeze filled the air, making her aware of how vulnerable she was in that kind of position. Looking behind, she heard the doors open, and gasped when she saw Troy dressed in a light green bathrobe. Noticing the princess, he also made a sound of surprise and averted his eyes, even though the bubbles were covering her up to her shoulders. "Cassandra! I'm so sorry, I had no idea you knew this room existed."

She frowned. "I imagined this room, how did you find it?" Still averting his eyes, he tried to aim his ear towards her voice. "I was wondering why this room looked different. This is where I take baths. Why are you not in your own room?"

Cassandra's cheeks turned pink. She was glad that Troy couldn't see her right then. "I just, I wanted a change of scenery. I didn't expect you to be here anyways. You're only here at night."

Troy shrugged. "Eh, today was a day where I didn't have much to do. I'm sorry again for intruding. I'll leave."

Though Cassandra only had a little bit of champagne, she became more aware that she was not a child, but a woman, and Troy a man. The princess stopped him. "Wait, Troy, this is your bathroom. Please, join me," she said seductively. She had wanted him for so long, she just needed the courage.

Troy looked at her, a faint blush appearing at his tan cheeks. "Are you sure?" He whispered. She nodded, and motioned for him to step in. "There's plenty of room here." After a moment of consideration, Troy obliged. Cassandra turned around, not looking as he dropped his robe onto the ground, and did not look until he stepped in.

There was something beautiful about looking at a body that sparkled with water. Not realizing it, Cassandra licked her lips while staring at his chiseled chest, secretly wanting to see more.

Troy absentmindedly played with the water. Looking at Cassandra, he lifted his hands up, making circular motions. The water rose up, making a little sculpture. With one puff of breath, he turned it into ice. Aiming at Cassandra, the sculpture made its way toward the princess.

Her eyes lit up, and she saw that the sculpture was both her and Troy dancing on the night they first met. "It's lovely," she whispered. "I can't even do that with fire." At the word fire, the sculpture melted. "Oh no!" Cassandra wailed. She tried to put it back together, but it didn't work. Her hands were too warm and her powers affected the magical ice statue too much.

Troy laughed. "Oh, don't worry, I'll make another one for you. Just don't touch it," he winked. Cassandra swiped her hand, splashing Troy, throwing a heap of water into his mouth.

"Oh yeah, princess?" He made a swipe back at her, making her squeal. This went back and forth, with Troy using his magic.

"Hey! Not fair!" Cassandra laughed. By now, they were so close to each other, they could feel each other' breath on their skin. Troy looked at the princess, seeing how close she was to him.

She was so beautiful, and so alluring. He leaned in close and kissed her deeply. Cassandra brought her hands to rest on his bare chest, feeling weak at how intimate they were. His one of hands slipped to cradle her back, the other resting on her stomach, eliciting a moan from the fey girl. He nibbled at her neck, making her gasp sharply.

Pulling back, he saw how dark her eyes looked. There was no doubting it, she wanted him, and he wanted her. Badly.

"I want you," he groaned. Cassandra nodded. "Please, take me to my chambers." Pushing closer, Troy claimed her mouth in his. "As you wish, Princess." He put one arm under her legs, the other on her back, and disappeared to her chambers.

* * *

"WHAT?" Sarah shrieked, after getting to Jareth's study. Cassie was pregnant? She and Jareth were to be grandparents? The thought was unsettling, especially with her second child on the way.

As for Jareth, he looked like he looked so angry that he should probably let his energy run out by running the Labyrinth again. His grip on his chair was so tight that Sarah thought he'd break it.

"Why does she need to get married?" The Queen yelled at the ambassador. "Why? She may be pregnant, but she doesn't have to marry him. Marriages are binding!" In the Underground, many species take lovers casually. It was acceptable to save oneself for marriage or to not wait, it was just based on preference. Children could still thrive with parents who aren't married of course, but it wasn't common. Marriages, on the other hand, were considered sacred and taken very seriously. Marriages can be broken, but it was frowned upon.

Belle sighed. No one had a worse temper or questioned things more than the Goblin King and Queen, and Sarah's pregnancy made things even more difficult. It was such a headache, and she didn't know why the Southern Guardian wanted to have access to their magic so badly. It wasn't even worth it in her opinion. "Your majesties, that is what needs to be done. Her child and marriage will be what saves her. It will also ensure who the father is. I cannot tell you more, and if you want to save her, please do as I ask." When Jareth and Sarah hesitated, she added "Troy loves Cassandra and she loved him. It will be a happy and healthy marriage, I will assure you that."

Jareth looked off into the distance, remembering when Cassandra was born. Only a few days old, she screamed loud enough to scare even Jareth. Sarah was exhausted, so he took over to care for his child. She was so tiny, he was scared of breaking her.

Crying non stop, Jareth was getting frustrated. He wanted his little princess to stop crying, to hold her in peace. He didn't know what was bothering her, and tears formed in his eyes. He didn't want his little baby girl to be so distressed.

Holding her in one arm, he used his other hand to make his gloves disappear so he could touch his daughter directly. And, that's when he started to sing a song he had heard once from a movie Sarah had shown him.

 _Go stop your crying it will be alright._

 _Just take my hand, hold it tight._

 _I will protect you from all around you;_

 _I will be here don't you cry._

 _For one so small, you seem so strong._

 _My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm._

 _This bond between us can't be broken,_

 _I will be here don't you cry._

 _Because you'll be in my heart._

 _Yes you'll be in my heart._

 _From this day on, now and forever more._

The little princess went right to sleep, cooing and clutching onto Jareth's finger. He laid her down next to him, and he slept next to her, guarding her from any dangers.

Thinking of that memory now, he looked forward, holding Sarah's hand. He cleared his throat. "When she was born, I promised to always protect her and be by her side. Always. And I intend to keep that promise."

Sarah still wasn't satisfied, but she'd do anything to save her daughter. She nodded at Jareth, giving him a grateful kiss, a kiss that told him that she was glad to have him by her side. "I guess we'll be having a grandchild and a son-in-law." Jareth closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Apparently so. Why didn't she use both control? For gods' sake, I taught her better than this," he grumbled.

Holding hands, Jareth and Sarah sent their daughter a message that would save her life.

* * *

Ever since Cassandra and Troy made love, there was a stronger connection between them. He had some effect on him that made her feel like he knew her for her whole life.

After that first time, Cassandra then remembered to cast spells of birth control whenever things got, well, heavy and steamy. She shrugged, not too worried about a pregnancy since it wasn't time for her to conceive.

A few weeks later, she was sewing a cape for her father (Jareth was a man with flare, after all), and a lovely jacket for her mother, Aboveground style for the cold winter that was to come. She made sure it was functional and would grow or shrink so she could use it when she was at her largest during her pregnancy and after she gave birth.

Adding some emblems on her father's cape, the Voice returned to her, this time in an actual voice instead of feelings. _"Cassandra,"_ it told her. _"You must wed Troy the next time he asks for your hand. It is time."_

She looked around, confused. "Why? Why Troy? Please. Tell me why." The voice didn't waver, but kept telling her that if she did not, she would lose that chance with her love and could be in danger. Which was of course, quite vague.

The voice left her, and the princess was left alone with her thoughts. She didn't know what to do. On one hand, she couldn't imagine being with anyone else. Troy was right, they were perfect for each other, and they loved each other. Not just feelings, but truly loved each other and would be together through thick and thin. On the other hand, what would her parents say? What would happen to them? Hell, what would happen to her? Would she just stay stuck in this beautiful prison? These thoughts circled around in her head as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next evening, she has made up her decision. Troy was waiting for her at the dinner table, with a single rose in hand. Cassandra went to give him a single kiss before setting my down to eat.

Troy was all chatter that day, telling her about some giants he had encountered and the negotiations he made with them. Normally, Cassandra would listen more, but she was so distracted by the order she was given the night before.

She recalled a conversation she had with her mother when she was beginning to read novels and stories.

 _Sarah was sitting in her own study, trying to work on some issues between the Elven and Dwarf kingdoms since she was Zarek's regent. She looked up to see a beautiful teenage girl coming into her office. Smiling, the Queen put down her paper work to see what her young daughter wanted. Cassandra had a curious look on her face, and Sarah could tell that she had been thinking a lot about something._

 _"Hello Sweet Pea. What's on your mind?" Cassandra sat in front of her mother, scrunching her face just as Sarah did when she thinking hard about something._

 _"Mom, what was it like when you first fell in love with Dad? Was it always so easy and comfortable like how you are now?"_

 _Sarah laughed. "Well, I guess that depends. As children, it was innocent and sweet. But as you know, I moved Above and forgot all about him. When he tried to woo me again, no, it was no easy to love him. I had a temper, and that combined with his temper didn't go well._ _I was also scared. I didn't have many people who treated me right and the ones who did? They often ignored me and proved me wrong. I had a lot of trust issues," she mused. "It took a long time for me to even say yes to a date from your father. He was always thoughtful and gentle, never pushing me. Oh Cassie, I fell for him, but not quite loving yet. I had to take a leap of faith."_

 _"A leap of faith," Cassandra whispered. Sarah nodded. "Yes. Love is scary, and heart breaks happen. For most people, it happens many times with many different people before finding someone that you can love for the rest of your life. You really do have to take that step, or leap of faith. You must try to trust the other person. If you don't, it will be a failed relationship."_

"A leap of faith," Cassandra whispered. "What?" Troy had noticed that she wasn't as talkative, but now Cassandra was mumbling to herself. Why was she acting so strangely?

The princess stood up, and walked towards Troy. Taking his hands in hers, she looked into his confused eyes. "Troy, you asked me to marry you a few months ago. I think I'm ready."

Troy blinked, trying to understand. "Wait, you mean it? You really want to marry me?" Cassandra nodded enthusiastically. Troy gasped, stood, up, and spun his new fiancée around. He bent down, claiming her mouth as their lips moved in unison.

Becoming serious, Troy held her by the shoulders and looked straight in her eyes. "Cassandra, what if we married now?" She looked at him, bewildered. "What? How? Don't we need someone official to do it?"

Troy shook his head. "Maybe in the Underground, but in this place, we both have power. Marriage is a special occasion, yes, but it is ultimately between the two people. You didn't answer my question, my love." He rested his forehead on hers, smiling.

Cassandra gave an elated laugh and kissed him. "Well, then yes. Let's marry now." Troy stepped back, clasping her left hand in his own left hand. "Raise your right arm to rest on my shoulder," he instructed. Cassandra did as told, and he also rested his arm to do the same.

"Now repeat after me. I, Cassandra, will bind myself to Troy as his wife. I promise to love and cherish him for as long as I live."

"I, Cassandra, will bind myself to Troy as his wife. I promise to love and cherish him for as long as I live."

Troy smiled. "My turn." He snuck in a kiss before saying his part. "I, Troy, will bind myself to Cassandra as her husband. I promise to love and cherish her for as long as I live."

Both jerked forward suddenly, as if there was a string wrapped around their hearts. A long golden trail of light extracted itself from Cassandra's chest and a majestic blue one from Troy's. They joined together, wrapping itself around their hands. By then, Cassandra realized that it wasn't light that came from her body, but fire. She looked at Troy's, and saw that it was water.

After the magic faded, Cassandra felt different. She was still her own person of course, but she felt bound to Troy, just as he felt bound to her. As if now, it wasn't just feelings that brought them together, but something more that made their union stronger.

* * *

In the next few days, Cassandra started to get violently sick. It was strange, seeing how she otherwise in perfect health. No matter how much she tried to drink anything alcoholic, the palace would not give it to her. Frustrated, she sat on the bed in her new chambers (which she shared with Troy), and waited for her husband to appear.

Retching one more time, it hit her. Feeling her abdomen, she closed her eyes and tried to sense if she was right.

There it was, a child growing within her. She gasped, realizing that she must have conceived the first time she and Troy made love. After a moment of worry, she calmed down. She was married! She couldn't wait to tell Troy when he came.

Just as she was calming down, she saw Troy walk in, looking grumpy. Trying to kiss him, Cassandra was disappointed when he pushed her away. "Not now, love," he grumbled angrily. Cassandra's face fell.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I'm just tired today." He set a beautiful blue globe onto the night stand, kissed his wife, and laid down.

Being the curious person she was, she reached to see what the blue globe was. It was swirling, looking a lot like the planet Neptune that she had seen through astronomy textbook. She reached out to touch it.

"No!" Seethed Troy. "Don't look at it and don't touch it!" Cassandra had enough, and looked at her husband angrily. "What is it? Why can't you tell me?" Troy sighed. "Please, not tonight. Maybe some other time. Just promise me you won't touch it." And he rolled over to sleep.

Curling up next to him, Cassandra held her abdomen, quieting her distressed child, wondering if she should even tell her secretive husband that they were expecting. Humming the same lullaby her father had sang to her quietly, she gave it some comfort, hoping that her husband would be as loving to their child as her own father was with her.


	8. Temper, Temper

**Sarah and Jareth end up freaking out later this chapter. Shout out to inugoddess123 and inugirl504 for giving me this idea and inspiring me for the Jareth scene, and for reviewing. You are awesome and I'm so happy to write these chapters for you to read. To everyone else, happy reading to you all!**

* * *

It wasn't in Cassandra's nature to just accept things as they are, even with growing up with the Labyrinth. Jareth and Sarah had both taught their daughter to think critically about anything and everything, never taking anyone's word for it. She had her mother's inquisitive nature and her father's angry temper whenever anyone defied her, something annoyed both of her parents greatly (although it did make them secretly proud of her).

Troy's outburst concerned her. What did he have to hide? She was his wife for gods's sake! But even worse, she didn't just have herself to think about, but her child as well.

Squaring her shoulders, she made the decision to confront her husband. It was wrong of him to keep secrets from her like this. How would she raise a child without knowing who her husband was?

Sitting on their bed with a flowing pink nightgown, she waited for Troy to appear. His countenance was the opposite from the night before, jovial and at ease. He set the blue orb down, and gave her a hug. A hug that Cassandra did not reciprocate.

"My love, you look ravishing this night." Just as he was about to kiss her neck, she held out a hand at his face. "Stop." By that one simple word, Troy backed down. If Sarah could see the look on Cassandra's face, she'd immediately blame Jareth for passing on that look, while he would jokingly deny it and stare at her proudly.

Troy held both his hands up to indicate surrender. "Darling, what's wrong? I'm sorry for last night." He attempted the feeble apology. Cassandra just kept on glaring at him.

After a grueling moment, she finally spoke. "Troy, why are you so secretive? I am your wife! I have the right to know!" She took a deep and calming breath. "You can tell me what's wrong and who you are. I promised to love and cherish you, and I will. Please Troy."

Her husband shook his head angrily. "No. Cassandra, I have told you multiple times that it's for our safety! If you love me, you would not question me and would trust me."

Seeing that angry look across Troy's face made Cassandra upset enough to want to kick him like a goblin. She was so done with his excuses. This was NOT alright. It was wrong of him to assume her to just trust him while he knew so much about her already. As she was about to throw some verbal abuse, a sparkle caught her eye. The blue globe was shining from her peripheral vision, giving her an idea.

Thinking quickly, she calmed down again. Acting like she accepted his answer, she turned around. "Alright. Fine. I'm going to sleep." Turning around, she feigned sleep. Troy groaned, but also went to sleep.

A few hours later, when Cassandra knew that her husband was asleep, she got out of her bed. Moving very slowly, she made sure that he wasn't touching her. When she was positive that he would not wake, the young princess walked over to the blue globe. As the mother of his child, she had every right to know Troy's identity and his past. Holding it in her hands, she gasped quietly at the sight of it.

Much like her father's crystals, the globe showed visions and memories. She saw Troy, a young child running carefree through the fields with a man who looked exactly like him. The man picked up young Troy and kissed him on the cheek, making beautiful bubbles appear, much to the child's delight. Not far off, a woman stood by.

Cassandra tried to not panic as she realized that the woman was the goddess that had caused this mess. The scene changed, and Troy was older, doing whatever the woman was telling him to do. So he did know the goddess. A man with a crown on his head, the woman also had one. Was she his mother? Was that why he kept Cassandra at the palace, to not let her know that he had a wife?

Seeing armies kneeling at Troy's command, she gasped, dropping the globe. It shattered, and a large piece lodged right into her husband's arm.

"Argh!" He woke up with severe pain. Looking around, he saw Cassandra's eyes filled with rage and fear. Ripping the blankets off him, he faced his wife. "You dare look into that globe? What have you done?! Nothing is good enough for you!"

Though Cassandra was worried for Troy's arm, she was NOT about to let him bully her like this. "Nothing? NOTHING? Tra la la?" She belowed. "Did your mother send you here?" She shrieked, stomping her foot. "She wants me dead! Why are you here? You're a god, damn it! Why lie to me?" At the same time, she conjured a rag to wrap around his arm and attempted to say some spells to heal his wound.

"Don't touch me!" Screamed Troy. "This will hurt you, you're not a god." Though he was also upset, he still cared for his wife. "Cassandra, I love you. Everything I have told you, it's true. I have not lied to you. I kept my identity and my past from you as a protection. I was told to kill you but I fell for you and now I am here to keep you safe. But now that you know, I cannot be with you! Feys and gods cannot be happy together."

The pair went from anger to sadness in just seconds. "Why? Why can't we be together?" She whispered.

He shook his head. "I must leave. Mother will trace me somehow. I love you, Cassandra. Stay safe." And he started to fly away.

"No! Troy!" She sobbed. "Oh god, I've done this to myself," she said, even though she knew that Troy really should've told her. She forgave him only because he did what he thought was best for her. "I've ruined everything and I'm all alone." The young princess sank onto the floor, and her unborn child was distressed at its mother's cries.

* * *

"Ogta and Tifle, this is incredible." Jareth balanced the sword in his hands, complimenting the two excited goblins. It was a little light and small for his taste, but it was strong. The hilt had a ruby in the middle, surrounded by orange gems and those gems were surrounded by yellow gems, looking like a fire. "Who is this for?" He swung it around, careful to not decapitate anyone.

Ogta shook her little head with such enthusiasm. "It's for princess!" Tifle nodded excitedly. "We miss her! So we made present!" Tifle also presented a sword cover to sheath the sword. "This so princess can be safe! It can go poof with fire!"

Jareth was touched, but he was also sad at the same time. He nodded at the Goblins, promising that he'd give it to his daughter, even though he wasn't sure if he'd ever see her again. Or his new grandchild, for that matter.

A small goblin ran towards him, literally crashing into him. Giving a clumsy bow, he rose up to meet his king's stern look on his mismatched eyes. "Kingy, High King is here to see you."

Jareth groaned. "Yeah? Well tell the king to wait. I'm not done with checking in on my subjects." He turned away, still bitter about their last encounter, but the Goblin just ran in front of him. "Kingy, queenie also wants to talk to you." The little goblin wrung his hands together. "She mad. She ask to kick me to let her anger out because she mad at horsie lady."

That got Jareth's attention. Though goblins don't mind kicking that much, this was not normal for Sarah to want to kick them at all. Something must be up with Belle. He waved to his subjects. "I'll be back tomorrow." They all gave sighs of sadness, but stepped aside to let him leave. Though Jareth can be cruel, it was clear that he loved all of them and would do anything for each and every one of them.

Back at the castle, he ran into Zarek. "Not now," he growled. "Sarah needs me." The High King stepped in front of Jareth, not letting the Goblin King pass. He was the High King and protocol insisted that he converse with him first. Jareth grumbled. "Fine. What is it?"

Zarek folded his arms and looked at Jareth with the most arrogant look on his face. "Where is Cassandra? I want to see her. I intend on marrying her, whether you want it or not, Jareth." He started defiantly at the older man.

The Goblin King took a gloved hand and poked at Zarek's chest accusingly. "Listen to me. You may be High king, but you will not treat me with such disrespect! You will address me as king of goblins or you will address me as Uncle Jareth. And you cannot force Cassie to marry you."

Zarek smirked. "You know, I could just command her to marry me. That's also an option." It was true. The High Monarch can command a marriage to happen between anyone, even for themselves and it could be a crime to refuse. It did happen, especially between two beings who wanted to marry but their parents would not let them because of some ridiculous reason like their status. It was quite rare for a High Monarch to command someone to marry another monarch for stability and power, much less for him or herself. In fact, Jareth could not recall a High Monarch that commanded anyone to marry them. It just didn't happen.

Jareth was baffled. What happened? Zarek was such a sweet young man, and now he was threatening to force Cassandra to marry him?

"Zarek, what is wrong with you? You were never like this. Why are you so intent on forcing her to marry you?" Jareth had a look of concern on his face. Zarek just laughed and sneered. "Well, your majesty," he mocked, "I can do what I want. And you don't have proof that I would do otherwise." He was referring to the fact that all the other monarchs could band together to declare mutiny and choose another High Monarch. That could not be done with a legitimate reason. The younger man circled around Jareth, stopping at his right side. "Oh, how the tables have turned. You always being my superior. Now you're just mad. Look at your dingy little kingdom and ridiculous subjects. And even now, your most precious daughter will be taken by me. Maybe I'll take your son too?"

Jareth was done with this arrogant child. He took his scepter and smashed the bottom of it on the ground, causing waves of energy to rip through. "SILENCE!" The Goblins froze as their king backed Zarek up against the wall. "DO NOT place your threats on ME, my kingdom, and my family!" He roared so loudly that Zarek's hair moved. "Do not forget your place. As High King, you are a servant to everyone in the Underground! It's your responsibility, not a fun tool to play with. DO NOT come here again until you are ready to apologize. Trust me, I will do all I can to protect my family and my kingdom. I don't care if you're the High King. Do not defy me!"

He had a mind to rip the boy to pieces. Zarek recovered from Jareth's outburst, standing tall against the King of Goblins. "You don't scare me, Goblin King. Cassie has one month to come to my palace to marry me. If she does not, I will come here myself and claim her as my own!" He snarled at Jareth, looking like he'd won.

"GET OUT! GET YOUR DIRTY LITTLE ASS OUT OF MY KINGDOM BEFORE I KICK YOU TO THE BOG OF ETERNAL STENCH!" Jareth unsheathed Cassandra's sword to get ready to duel his godson in case he defied him. Zarek laughed and disappeared, leaving a gust of wind in the wake.

Jareth turned around to see his fearful subjects. "OUT! ALL OF YOU! IF I SEE ANY GOBLIN OTHER THAN PALACE SERVANTS FOR THE REST OF THE DAY, I WILL IMMEDIATELY THROW YOU TO THE BOG WITH COW MANURE. IS THAT CLEAR?" The poor goblins squeaked and ran past their king.

He huffed and puffed all the way to Sarah's study, worried about what Zarek would do once he came back in a month's time. He shook his head to clear his thoughts before seeing Sarah. High blood pressure was not good for his pregnant Queen.

It was too late for that though. He opened the study to find Sarah yelling and throwing things. "What in the Underground is going on?" He exclaimed. Books were flying towards Belle. The Goblin wasn't kidding when he told Jareth that Sarah was mad at the centaur.

"ABOUT TIME YOU GOT HERE!" She screamed, chucking another book at Belle's direction. Sarah was a mess. Her hair was barely in place, her dress had stains, and the fact that she was fighting without magic told Jareth that she was either too emotionally unstable to use magic or Belle hadn't done anything wrong but she wanted to blame her anyways. He was willing to bet it was both. Belle, on the other hand, was lazily flicking her wrist to let it fly elsewhere, her demeanor a bored one.

"Precious, please calm down-"

"I AM CALM JARETH DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO." Before she could toss another book, Jareth made fists with his hands, magically stopping Sarah from moving. "Hey! Let me go!" She glared at her husband. Jareth stood in front of her. "Precious, please. Whatever Belle did, I don't think it's bad enough that you should get so worked up that the baby could be endangered by your blood pressure spiking."

It was a smart move, not placing the blame on either woman, but reminding Sarah about the baby. Immediately, Sarah started to cry. "Oh no. What have I done to the baby?" She sobbed. "I'm a terrible mother! First Cassie, now this baby." She latched onto Jareth's shirt, tears and snot coming out of her face. "There there. Love it's alright." He hushed her, giving Belle a silent apology, even though he was sure that something dreadful probably happened.

After Sarah calmed down, she turned to the centaur, pointing at her accusingly. "She said that Cassie marrying would keep her safe. It hasn't even been a few days, and now she's in trouble!" Jareth's head snapped from his wife to Belle. "WHAT? You mean she married for nothing?"

Belle rolled her eyes. "You really have to stop blaming me," she sighed. "Honestly, why do you do this?"

Sarah let out a sharp laugh, one that wasn't a real laugh at all. "Because you don't give us reasons! We just trust you, and now Cassie is in danger, alone, and PREGNANT!"

Belle held her hands up. "I warned you, this is of her own doing. She can and will be safe, but you must listen to as I say and hope that she listens to you as well." J

areth sighed, knowing that he couldn't afford to blow another fuse. He had to be the calm and collected one. Kissing Sarah's head, he began to speak. "Fine. Just, tell us what's wrong."

Breathing out a sigh of relief that they were going to listen to her, Belle nodded for Jareth to conjure a crystal. "Your majesties, your daughter is not content with staying in the palace, just as I predicted. Her safety will be compromised, and her meeting with the goddess is inevitable." Sarah clutched Jareth tighter, and he in turn pulled her body closer to his, adjusting so her belly wasn't in the way.

Belle continued. "You won't like this next part. The goddess is revealed to be Troy's mother." At this, both monarchs didn't say a word. They just stared at Belle dumbfounded. "Troy himself has tried to keep this from Cassandra in an attempt for the goddess to not be able to read her mind and hurt her. But, he has left her, thinking that she will stay in the palace. He doesn't know that she is with child. She will most likely stop grieving for his disappearance soon, and will attempt to leave, out of her mind.

"The moment she leaves, the goddess will find her, but she will sense the binding she has from her marriage. You must instruct her to be submissive to the goddess and let her know that she's with child, and tell her that there is a way to be happy with Troy. The goddess will give her a series of tasks, tasks that you will be able to help her. It is critical now that you tell her as I have told you. Now more than ever, her life is on the line, but not just hers, her child as well."

Jareth and Sarah nodded. Holding hands, they gave each other a look that said that they will protect their little girl. Belle nodded, and the couple prepared to help their daughter.

* * *

Cassandra had been crying for hours. She went into the dining room, forced herself to eat for the baby (that was still so tiny) and started packing. She was only with child for a few months, and did not want to be all alone when she had it. If her husband would not be there for her, then maybe her parents will.

After putting on comfortable riding pants and a billowing shirt, she headed out. The moment she stepped foot outside the boundaries of the palace, she felt immeasurable pain on her legs, causing her to fall. A cackle was heard from above, and a beautiful woman came down. Cassandra tried to not faint from seeing the goddess approach her once again.

Goddess and Queen Ina's eyes seems to shine with electricity, angry at the young fey. "You, you hurt my son! And now you will die for your sins!" Reaching her hands out, she tried to blast the young girl.

Suddenly, the Voice came back. It instructed Cassandra to tell the goddess of her marriage and her pregnancy. The fey girl stood up, tall and confident against the goddess.

"Queen Ina! I am married to your son and with his child!" She declared boldly. The goddess was taken aback. "What?" Reaching over, she held her palm out to analyze the princess. "Gods! You are with child and are bound to him." She could not believe that the princess really was married to her son.

The voice told Cassandra to proclaim her love for Troy to the goddess. Confused, but worried, the princess went ahead and listened. Bowing down as a sign of respect, she made herself vulnerable to the Queen of Beauty. "My queen, I love your son. He is everything to me. Please, spare me and give me a chance to be with him happily."

Ina considered this for a moment. It would be the greatest sin to condemn a woman with child. As Troy's wife, she was also the new queen of Anterian. She had seen how powerful she was, and if Cassandra became a goddess, she could control the young girl along with her son.

Smiling at the idea, Queen Ina made a proposal to the girl. "If you want to be with your husband, you must be willing to do all you can to prove your love for him." Cassandra fell at her feet, praising her and thanking her. "Oh, yes. Thank you."

"Get up, child, and wipe those disgusting tears," Ina spat at Cassandra. "To prove your loyalty and devotion, you will complete three impossible tasks. You will face dangers in and out of this world. You may die, and will risk your child. Should you decide to surrender, you will be kept as my prisoner for all of time. Is that clear?"

Cassandra met the queen's eyes. She was a princess, and a powerful one at that. She would not lose and she will win, even if she had to do it alone. "I am Cassandra, Princess of Goblins. My parents are King Jareth and Queen Sarah. I will not be bullied or be intimidated by you! I accept your challenge!"

Ina leaned in close to Cassandra, who never wavered. "Very well. You will start your first task immediately." And with a gust of wind, the Queen and the princess disappeared from their spot.


	9. Not Just a Pretty Face

Cassandra was practically thrown onto the ground by her mother-in-law. She clutched at her abdomen, a new instinct to protect her child. Muttering curse words and vomiting in a bush nearby from morning sickness, she stood up to see where she was at.

The princess looked up to see a beautiful forest. However, these trees were not trees of a normal forest. Leaves were a light purple color, with light blue vines and hot pink trunks. It was very strange and it made Cassandra dizzy.

Walking a ways, the princess and the Goddess-Queen reached a clearing. "Some of the centaurs have a disease," stated the queen. "Your first task is to cure all those who have the disease, state where it comes from, and give prevention strategies. Is that clear?"

Cassandra nodded. The Queen looked satisfied. "Good. You have until dawn tomorrow, approximately 13 hours." And with that, the goddess disappeared.

The young princess looked around, wondering where the centaurs even were. Thinking back to her studies, she remembered her mother telling her that there were a few ways to make them appear to you, and one of those ways was to make a horn. Problem is, the horn must be made without magic.

Settling down, she snacked on a peach that she had brought back from the palace. Looking around, she found the perfect material to make a horn out of, one of the pink trunks. Finishing her peach, she got out a knife and started to carve. An hour later, she made a small horn that she hoped would work.

It made the strangest noise that sounded like a combination between an elephant and a lion. Almost immediately, a tall, handsome yet mischievous looking centaur walked out of the trees, giving her a bow. His hair was a reddish color and freckles dotted all over his body, his eyes a dark, seaweed green color.

"Well well. If it isn't the Goblin Princess herself. Pleased to make your acquaintance." The centaur stepped to take Cassandra's hand. Looking surprised, she asked "how did you know who I am?"

The centaur smirked. "Ah, you are the most beautiful creature. Also, I know your parents." He winked.

Gasping, Cassandra realized who this man was. "Southern Guardian!"

He grinned. "The one and only! What brings you here to our humble abode?" He casually plucked one of the purple leaves and stuffed it into his mouth, chewing on it. He gave one to the princess. "Want some?"

"Umm, no thank you," she declined politely. Southern Guardian shrugged. "You are welcome to change your mind if you'd like." He picked on another leaf to chew on. "Mmm! Your loss, princess!"

Cassandra tried to not roll her eyes. "Sir, I am here to perform a task. One to cure the centaurs of some disease?" She tried to carry herself with confidence, but she couldn't help but be a little unnerved by him. No one knew much about the Southern Guardian. He always had tricks up his sleeves and prices to pay. Still, he did not lie and generally did not try to hurt anyone. He just was out for himself.

He considered it for a moment. "A task, you say? None of our magicians or any other magicians have been able to save my kind from this disease." He said sadly. "I hear you are an aspiring healer. Other than your beauty and your power, many have heard that this is what you'd like to become. What makes you any different from them?"

Cassandra really wasn't sure how to help them, especially if the best magicians couldn't heal anyone. It did make her nervous that people were expecting her to be a healer; putting more pressure on her. Still, she was happy that it wasn't superficial like her beauty. Being a healer was a skill that she did not inherit from her parents or was born with. It was something that she was working on learning herself. One that she was proud to claim as her own.

"The difference is, I will use science and knowledge from Above." She said proudly. At this, the Guardian laughed. "You think that you can use knowledge from some puny mortal humans in a place like this? Really?" He snickered again.

The princess let her body be consumed by fire, hoping to startle the centaur, but he just kept on laughing. Standing tall, she answered his question. "I'll have you know, humans have new technologies every single day. They do not have magic, but they are smart. You want to know why I'm so powerful? It isn't just because of my parents, but because I use science to understand where it comes from." At this, the centaur stopped and looked at her interestingly.

"Humans are weak and mortal, yes. But think about the technological advances that they have come up with. Not just with machines, but with medicine as well. We have not come up with new innovations as humans have for so long. All of our advancements, like indoor plumbing, have been taken from humans. It is time that we use medicine. Let me examine your sick and I will do my best to diagnose them."

Cocking his head to the side and raising an eyebrow, the centaur looked impressed. "Oh my. It seems that the princess of goblins isn't just a pretty face, but with an actual brain in her head." Casandra chose to ignore that last comment, but was pleased that he would be taking her seriously.

"Follow me, princess."

As they walked, the centaur asked her more questions. "And how will you bring technology and science to he Underground as something to be taken seriously? Will you be a teacher and a scholar, perhaps?" Cassandra nodded. "I have all the time in the world. I am immortal, and I hope that I can find others to help me with this. We can improve so many lives for so many creatures using science. We don't question how we do things enough. When we question and find answers, things will become clear for us and improvements can be made." She swiped a branch to the side. "According to the goddess, I only have until dawn to come up with a cure for your people. Tell me, what happened?"

At this, the centaur looked somber. "I'm not sure. Many have complained about their bones breaking. They're weak, and many are in a considerable amount of pain. If you can help us with this, we'd be grateful." He bowed to the princess.

Cassandra had heard a few things about the man. Or horse. Or half person. Her father told her that he would never act serious unless he was greatly bothered or in danger. She worried that they must be really hurt.

They came across a small village. "This is where the majority of the disease happen, your highness," said the Guardian. She nodded. A young family came out, mother, father, and a young girl. "Please," the mother begged. "Can you heal her?"

"It's alright." the princess coaxed the little centaur. "I won't hurt you. I'm here to help." She had her sit down in a comfortable spot. The first thing Cassandra noticed was the young female's eyes were not white, but blue. Looking around, the girl said that her arm and right front leg hurt greatly. It was a disease unlike anything she had seen.

The princess would often accompany her parents to check on their subjects, and she would give them medicine to heal. Seeing her love for science and her big heart, Sarah often encouraged Cassandra to use her strengths to make the world a better place. Since moving into Troy's palace, she had lost that sense of purpose. Now that she was faced with this task, she would do all she could to help them, even if she did not cure them during the allotted time.

She diagnosed the girl with some fractures, which was particularly strange since centaurs were so strong. After taking a look at all the other centaurs, she noticed that all of their scleras were blue and not white as they should be. Conjuring a medical textbook (unfortunately, the internet was not available yet in the Underground), she flipped through the pages. "Ah!" She exclaimed. "It seems that all of you have Blue Sclera or osteogenesis imperfecta."

The centaurs just looked at her, confused. "You have brittle bone disease," she explained. "This is caused mainly from genetics, or inheritance, at least in humans. It seems that all of you have the mild kind of the disease which is wonderful. The problem is, there's no cure."

At the sight of her patients panicking, she quickly changed her wording. "But since you all have the mild form of the disease, it'll be easy! Just be more careful and your body will heal." She conjured something, and set it on the ground. "If swelling or strange liquids form, you can take these. They're antibiotics. From what I see, all those who are hurt need rest to heal. No one needs surgery or metal rods out in them," she said with a relief. For her to perform surgery alone without equipment would be dangerous. She wasn't exactly a real healer yet, as she was planning on possibly going Above to try to be a doctor.

The centaurs nodded, unsure but they seemed to trust in her. Cassandra stood, looking proud of herself, until something whispered in her ear.

The Voice was back, telling her that it was not enough; the goddess would not consider this task completed. She needed to find the source and find a way to fully eradicate the disease. She tried to ask what to do, but the Voice just left.

Looking up at the sky, she saw that it was getting late. The princess needed to act fast if she was to heal everyone. She sat down for 20 minutes to eat, inviting the Southern Guardian to also dine with her and to discuss some things before she went investigating.

"I need someone within this village to help me." She told him. "I realize that there may be a source of the mutation that we have not found. Who can come with me?" Mouth full of grilled cheese, the Southern Guardian spoke with food spewing out, causing Cassandra to conjure an invisible shield so she wouldn't get the food particles in her face. "Well, princess," he started. "I am of no help to you. I get food and water elsewhere since I am the leader and travel quite a bit." He took another chomp of food. "By the way, this Aboveground food is delicious!" He exclaimed.

"There," he told her, pointed to a young male centaur who looked to be about 15 years old. "That's Floberus. He's young and reliable. Many members of his family come in contact with the disease. I suggest you bring him along in your investigation." Cassandra nodded, thanking him.

She walked over and approached Floberus, who was gazing at the sunset. "Hello. I am in need of help to find the cure of the disease and I was wondering if you'd accompany me," she smiled. Floberus nodded. "Anything to help, Your Highness. What first?" Cassandra was pleased. "Lead me to your food and water supply."

It was difficult, crossing the terrain on her own two feet and being pregnant. It was lucky that Floberus was so kind and patient whenever she vomited, which was pretty often. "Ugh," she groaned. The young princess was ready to burst into tears.

"Shh, princess, take it easy." The young centaur gave her some tissues to wipe her eyes. "Call me Cassandra," she mumbled. A wave of sadness and overbearing sense of failure washed over her. Burying her head in her hands, she poured her heart out to Floberus. She told him about how she hated her beauty, how she missed her parents, how she felt responsible for Troy, and for her unborn child. "I just, how am I supposed to find a cure for you all, and within such a small time limit? I'm a failure and I feel that this is all my fault."

Floberus dared to give her a friendly pat on the back. "Cassandra, it'll be alright. Please don't stress yourself out. Here." He positioned his body a certain way. "Normally, centaurs do not let anyone ride them, but you're pregnant and small enough that it won't strain me." When Cassandra refused, he kept pushing her. "Please. I implore you. It'll make our trip faster and it'll be more safe for your baby." She considered this for a moment, thanked him, and climbed on.

Just as they were about to pass through a short cut, Cassandra yelled for Floberus to stop. Confused, the centaur let the princess slide off. There was something sinister about the area they were at. "Floberus," she whispered. "What is this place?"

Floberus was confused. He didn't know why Cassandra acted like they were about to be ambushed. With the exception of forest nymphs, no one knew the forest better than centaurs. Why would she detect any danger and not him? He rested his hand on her, worried that if something was wrong, she'd hurt herself and the child she was carrying.

"It's a place where many of us come for some fun. It's a good place to watch the stars or to play some games. Some of us don't like coming here for various reasons, but we haven't noticed anything wrong. Cassandra, do you sense something?" The princess didn't respond. After scanning her surroundings, she conjured some strange aprons. "Put this on." She instructed. The apron seemed quite heavy, and he held it in his hands before putting it on. "What is this?"

"It's an apron to protect from radiation. That's when something is emitting harmful energy, if you will." She tried to explain as simply as possible. "Let's go in."

Leading the way, Cassandra saw the most beautiful fireflies. They weren't just a single yellow fluorescent color either. They were yellow, green, red, blue, pink, purple, and so many more colors. She almost wanted to stop and bask in the breath taking sight.

Almost.

Catching one of them, she put it in a jar, careful to not let it touch her own bare hands. After a minute, she released it and went back to the outskirts of the area, with a very confused Floberus. "This." She held up the jar with some glowing residue in it. "This is what's causing the disease, my friend."

Floberus was stunned. "How?" Cassandra sat down on a rock, cradling her small belly. "Radiation. These flies are emitting some harmful things. Can't you detect it?" The centaur shook his head, a little dubious about her discovery. Cassandra sighed. "Alright, where do you usually go for food and water?"

He tiredly motioned to her left. "Just up there. Normally, we'd eat off the trees. It's quite easy for us. Water is that way." Cassandra nodded, and they went on.

The water seemed fine at first, but when Cassandra drank it, she knew exactly why Floberus wasn't able to detect anything wrong with the fireflies. For some reason, the water was inhibiting her 6th sense, the "magic" sense where she used her powers to detect something. The centaurs were here for so long, no one was able to tell the difference! She told Floberus this.

"It would seem that many of you are stronger than others. Which is why you're not able to detect anything. Fascinating. I'll have to take some samples with me for further testing." She stashed some inside of her small bag, one that was able to expand to unlimited space inside.

Floberus nodded, now trusting the fey. Truth to be told, he was impressed that she had so much talent. "Cassandra, if I may, how will we find a cure?" Now that they knew the source, it still wasn't the end.

Cassandra sighed again, discouraged. How was she to find a disease without a cure? And with only a few hours left. No wonder this was an "impossible" task. "I don't know." She complained. "I'm trying my best and if I had more information and more time, I think I would be able to figure it out." A few drops of tears escaped her eyes again.

"I know, I know." Floberus tried to soothe her. "It's alright. Don't you worry, we can figure this out! Tell you what, I'll take you to a different place where me and some others like to drink and feast. The view is beautiful too. Just for a few minutes. I think it'll do you good." He smiled at her.

Cassandra nodded, not sure what else she'd do. Walking to another clearing, she drank the water. "This is good tasting water." She commented. "How many of you come here? It's a lovely spot!"

He grinned, pleased that she was no longer crying. "Not many of us, I'm afraid. I like to joke that the people to drink from here are the healthiest." Cassandra nodded, grateful for his help. She dipped her hands down and drank some more water. Something was different. She felt stronger, more energized. Feeling her hair, she noticed that it was thicker and shinier. Taking a risk to follow her hunch, she grabbed a fish and broke its spine.

Floberus jumped. Centaurs are vegans or vegetarians, so killing another animal for food was strange. "I'm sorry about that." The princess apologized. "I just want to see something..." She lowered the fish into the water, and immediately, it was healed. The teenage centaur gasped, amazed at what just happened. "Cassandra, how did you know?"

"Simple." The princess dried her hands. "I felt stronger after drinking it. This is no ordinary water, it's healing water. How does it do that, I don't know. But if you don't mind, I'll take these samples as well." Floberus even helped her with collecting the samples. "Floberus. I think this is why some of you have the disease and why some of you don't! And this is the cure. Don't ever play in this area again, and we should bring this back to the people." Excited at her finding, she and Floberus happily gathered some water and brought it back to the village. By dawn, all who were infected were cured.

"And to think, the cure was with us the entire time!" The Southern Guardian exclaimed. "Thank you Princess. We are indebted to you." Every centaur bowed his or her head in thanks, and Cassandra bowed in return. The Southern Guardian placed a vial in her hand. "This, my princess, is a gift from us to you. So long as this vial is near you, you cannot be killed by the gods. Good luck on the rest of your Tasks and with your child."

Cassandra bowed. "I am more than happy to help, and I would do it again. Thank you for giving me a chance." She was the vision every princess should be, gracious and understanding.

She reached over to embrace Floberus. "Thank you, my friend. I could not have done it without you." He embraced her back. "Of course. Don't forget about us and maybe come visit me someday." She beamed. "I will. You are also welcome to visit me as well. Take care." She kissed his cheek, making him blush.

The atmosphere shifted as the sun rose higher in the sky. Looking to her right, Cassandra saw Queen Ina again, looking mildly impressed. "Well, it would seem that you really are more than the average fey! Well done. Even gods could not heal them." She stepped forward. "Your next task is to find the Golden Fleece and present it to me. Be warned, it is not easy. The sheep from which you will sheer it off of is dangerous and will hurt you if you get close to it. You have one week. Good luck, princess."

Cassandra's surroundings changed, leaving her in a vastly different environment. This time, she was not in a forest, but on the middle of an island. Hearing her Mother-In-Law's cackling in the distance, she settled down to get some sleep before doing her second task.


	10. Dreams

Sarah was trying to pay attention to the small child in front of her. Now, the mother of that child (only three years old) was running the Labyrinth. She did feel sorry for her, as the mother was barely able to support herself and her son and called out in frustration. But, what's said is said.

"This is like TV!" The child (named Logan) was having the time of his life playing with the mirror that Sarah had conjured for him. The mirror reflected his face, but made silly faces back, enthralling the young child. His fascination and being in awe of everything made Sarah think of Cassandra. No matter how old her daughter got, she was always curious in something.

A gust of wind filled the throne room. Sarah didn't have to turn to feel annoyance and anger emanating from her husband. She already knew what was bothering him. Still staring at Logan, she said, "Jareth, what did Zarek say?"

"I'm concerned." The king said, pacing back and forth. "I don't know what's wrong with him. I'm surprised at him, losing his head over a girl!" He kicked a goblin, sending him laughing as he landed on the floor. "Sheesh. He thinks he can force Cassie to marry him and keep that whore around? It's not like Zarek." He mumbled. Jareth almost never used the "W" word, but for a woman that was definitely leeching off Zarek for power and was so awful, he didn't think anything fit her better.

Sarah paused for a moment. "Would it be possible to get that woman, Molpe is what I think her name is? Maybe we can get a truth serum in her. I have a suspicion that somehow she manipulated Zarek." She watched as Jareth turned to look at her.

"Not a bad idea, Sarah-mine. The problem is, she's the lover of the High King. He would never give us permission. Imagine if we somehow kidnapped her and get the truth serum to her. If she didn't do anything wrong, he could even put a stop to our reign." He sighed. It was a lose-lose situation.

They watched as the mother reach their castle. Sarah handed the child to Jareth. "I'll go take care of her." She gave her husband a kiss, and transported.

Jareth sighed. Though they were used to not having Cassandra's presence, he missed his daughter terribly. Having Sarah not be next to him made it worse, even for just a few moments. A set of hooves galloped through the hall, and he knew that his little girl was in trouble.

"Belle, what's wrong?" He saw tiredness and exhaustion in her eyes. "Your majesty, you need to come and guide her immediately. Her situation is dire. As soon as the Queen is available, she needs to come as well."

* * *

Cassandra woke up, covered in sweat and in flies. "Ugh. Wish I could've set myself on fire or something." She grumbled. Dusting herself off, she went in search of the mysterious golden sheep or whatever it was. Why was it in gold anyways? Gold was heavy. She would honestly do it a favor to be sheared.

She decided to gathered certain things to help with camp. Gathering soft leaves, she made a shelter. Fire was no problem of course, but food was. She tried to use her magic to sense for some food, but it didn't work. The princess placed her hands on her hips, annoyed. It seemed that magic would be difficult to accomplish on this island and she would have to go on foot. Finding a set of stairs, she decided to climb up to see what was on the other side.

It seemed that she found an oasis. After a bit of venturing, she found some mangoes and coconuts near a stream of fresh water. Happy at her good luck, the princess ate and began to bathe. She was hot, sweaty, and surprised that she didn't vomit at all that day. Maybe she just needed food. Rubbing her belly, she started singing lullabies and telling stories.

After she was dressed, a beautiful, mysterious sound filled her ears. A female voice rang through the air, making Cassandra feel light and happy. She had never experienced anything like it. Her whole body felt so relaxed and so free.

In front of her was a gorgeous woman singing. Somehow, it didn't bother her at all. In fact, Cassandra started to walk closer. The woman had a sheer white dress on, a very light material that outlined her beautiful body underneath it. Her dark brown hair was covered in tiny flowers and her hands were soft and smooth.

Cassandra wanted nothing more than to touch this woman, to please her, to make her happy in any way possible. As she reached closer, the woman was still singing, but started to sing softer, forcing Cassandra to get even closer to hear hear ethereal voice. The woman kissed Cassandra's neck, sending shivers up her spine and emitting a small moan. In the back of her mind, she knew that something was dangerously wrong, but her body couldn't help it. She just had to listen to this woman.

"Cassandra, look." The woman pointed behind the princess. There, she saw her parents, her new brother, her husband, and all the Underground creatures bowing. In her husband's hands was a book with her name as the author. She took the book, and saw that the title was "Magic and Science."

Everyone was praising her for her good work in saving so many lives through her studies. She was her own person, no longer living in the shadows of her parents. Many whispered that she had the best of everything; she had a powerful family, powerful and amazing talents, and was the most beautiful creature in the Underground, more than the gods. She ruled next to Troy as his rightful queen and goddess. Her mother-in-law was good to her and her name would be known for all time.

The Woman in White laid a soft hand on her back and wiped hand over the illusion, making Cassandra disappointed. "My princess, this is all for you. You can have this, and more. Just take a step. Just reach for your dreams and fly." She gave Cassandra another kiss, this time on her collar bone.

Cassandra squared her shoulders and nodded slowly. "Yes," she whispered, "I will. I will reach for my dreams." She stood at the edge of the stairs. Looking down, the logical side of her panicked and told her to not jump. With her body wavering, the Woman in White held her by the shoulders, comforting her. "My princess, you just need to spread your wings and fly. Don't be afraid. Reach for your dreams."

"My dreams." she repeated. The woman nodded encouragingly, stroking the princess's long locks. "Yes, you can do it." She gave Cassandra yet another kiss.

Far away, in the Castle Beyond the Goblin City, King Jareth and Queen Sarah screamed for their daughter to not jump, but they could not intervene. Cassandra fell, blissfully unaware of what was happening until she crashed into the ground.

* * *

Cassandra was no longer motivated to move her body. The Voice told her to get up and fight, but she wanted to die.

After she landed, the young fey blacked out. When she came to, it was already dark. As she tried to stand up, Cassandra screamed in pain. Making a spark between her fingers, she lowered it down to examine her body. What she found made her vomit. Multiple times.

Her side had horrible internal bleeding, but it was manageable. Her head was fine and her arms were a little scraped. It would take more than a fall to hurt the daughter of some of the most powerful beings of the Underground.

Her baby, on the other hand, was not so lucky.

Screaming in agony, Cassandra went into shock at the amount of blood that pooled around her legs. Whimpering and crying, she pushed herself up and hobbled all the way to the camp. Every step felt like knives were being thrust inside of her. Every tear burned through her face and every breath she took made her want to vomit again. Picking up her bag, she fished for some healing water, hoping and begging to save her baby.

Unfortunately, it was clear to her that the baby was long gone. Though her body got stronger, she lost the will to live. It was her fault for listening to the siren. If she hadn't, her baby would still be alive.

For three days, the princess laid down, not wanting to move. She didn't want to win this task. She was a failure, a terrible mother. She lost the child that was made from love, half her, half the man she loved most. She wasn't worthy of love and certainly wasn't worth saving.

Near the end of that day, she was surprised to see a parcel stamped with her name on it. Being wary of it, she poked it with a stick, and saw a note stuck on it.

 _Sweet Pea,_

 _We have tried and tried to contact you for so long. This parcel contains a gift from the goblins who miss their princess. We received your letter, and are relieved to know that you're alright. We miss you so much._

 _Please know that whatever happens, you are NOT a failure. You will always have our love and we will always be here for you as much as we can. You have a good heart and a bright mind._

 _If you don't think so, when I, your mother, was younger, I was scared to be with your father and in the process, he almost died. I blamed myself so much. I had to learn to accept that love and so should you._

 _And me, your father, got in a car crash where your Uncle Toby died. I didn't want to live. I felt that I didn't deserve it. Your mother was the one that took good care of me and wouldn't let me beat myself up._

 _We hope you will find this useful. We love you no matter what. Take care of yourself. If not for you, then for us. We beg of you, our darling._

 _Love, Mom and Dad_

Cassandra burst into tears as she opened the parcel. She drew out a magnificent sword with gems on the hilt, symbolizing a fire. It was the perfect gift, as she had been wanting a sword for a while after hours of practicing dueling with her tutor.

But even more than the sword, the letter from her parents was quite helpful. In fact, it was priceless. Energy filled her soul, and the love her parents felt for her reminded her that she indeed deserved to be happy. Clutching the sword in her hand, she tore off the mango skin with her teeth and sucked on it, ready to track the sheep for some Golden Fleece.

* * *

"Ahhhh!"

Cassandra swung the sword behind her back and climbed up a tree. Of COURSE she was stupid enough to forget the warnings to not go near the sheep! "I suppose it's fleece was too pretty to ignore," she told herself angrily.

The sheep wasn't just a regular sheep. Normal sheep were fluffy and kind of cute. This one had blood red eyes and teeth as sharp as a wolf, and ran with the speed of a cheetah. She had no idea how she got away from the terrifying creature, but somehow, she did.

Sitting in the tree, she was glad that the sheep couldn't climb after her. Sharp pain stabbed her insides, and she tried to massage her abdomen. For some reason, not even the healing water could heal the physical pain from her miscarriage, and she was still bleeding. Cassandra decided to call it a night and tried to position herself so she wouldn't fall of the tree.

* * *

"Psst! Hey!"

Someone woke her up in the wee hours of the morning. It was lucky that Cassandra had such good reflexes, or else she'd fall off that tree for good. Looking down, she was amazed to find a mermaid. She pursed her lips. Mermaids were not well known, much like centaurs. She wasn't sure if this one meant harm or not. But, like Sarah, Cassandra's curiously won and she slid down the tree and into the ocean.

The mermaid was beautiful, to say the least. Unlike Cassandra's naturally bone-straight hair, hers was bright pink and curly, bouncing around. Her tail was silver in color, glimmering in the sunrise. And her eyes. Oh her eyes! They were the most beautiful violet color that looked even more beautiful when pride with her dark skin. Her chest was bare, with lovely breasts hanging free, something Cassandra wished she could do at times without feeling that it was taboo.

The mermaid smiled. "I know who you are. You're Princess Cassandra, daughter of the Goblin King and Queen." She made a bowing motion. "Your parents are well respected here and we are indebted to them." Sarah had started a project to stop the Underground from throwing trash into the oceans. As a token of gratitude, the merking gave them lovely seashells that were even used for decoration in Cassandra's nursery as a child.

Cassandra's eyes lit up. Feeling safer, she tried her luck to ask her for help. "Excuse me, would you help me with getting the Golden Fleece?" The mermaid smiled. "Of course, anything to help Queen Sarah's daughter. But there is a price."

"A price?" Cassandra wasn't ready for that.

"Yes, did you think that I'd just help for free?"

The princess wiggled her nose. Truth be told, she was hoping that the mermaid would in fact help her for free. The medians laughed. "It was not you who saved our kind, but your parents, particularly your mother. Didn't you want your own reputation? Part of that is to not rely on mommy and daddy for any perks in life." She batted her eyes innocently, making Cassandra's blood boil.

The mermaid was right, but she didn't have to be so condescending. Cassandra folded her arms. "Fine. Name your price."

The mermaid swished her tail happily. "It's simple. I want a lock of your golden hair."

At this, Cassandra for suspicious. Why would she need or want her hair? But it was tempting, and easy to do.

The Voice came back to her, telling her to not give in, but Cassandra was tired and wanted this to end. For the first time, she ignored its help. She wanted an easy solution, and she needed it now. "Alright. If I give you my hair, what will you give me?"

The mermaid held up a vial. "A sleeping drought, your highness. Pour it on the blue grass where the sheep feasts. It will sleep and you will have one hour be able to shear off its fleece. But be careful, it is difficult to sheer it off."

Cassandra still wasn't convinced. "And what is my hair for?"

"Oh, I just would like a lock of hair from the most beautiful woman in the Underground. I could sell it for quite a bit of money. Is that so wrong?" Cassandra scoffed, but ripped a chunk of her hair out. "Here." She handed a fistful to the delighted mermaid who tossed the vial back to the princess. "Thank you, princess. Good luck." And she swam away.

Cassandra did some more trekking, ignoring the fatigue she felt from the pain in her abdomen. She was a fey, after all, and not a human. She'd live. Running up the stairs, she found the blue grass the mermaid was talking about, as well as the sheep.

It wasn't facing her, which was lucky. Darting around, she poured the contents of the vial onto the grass and waited for the sheep to eat its meal.

It was hours before he ate the grass, and Cassandra was relieved when he finally did. She came out of her hiding spot and began to sheer the coat. "Damn," she muttered. "This is difficult." It was like trying to cut a sheet of metal coated with maple syrup using normal scissors. She tried to use magic, but it didn't work. Cursing some more, she painstakingly cut through all the fleece, making her hands bleed as well from the strain. But, she thought of her parent's letter and pushed through.

After the hour, she carried the wool away. It was so difficult to do so many things without magic. Kneeling to the ground and holding it up with pride, she cried "Queen Ina! I have completed the second task!"

Immediately, sand swirled around her feet and the Queen of Beauty appeared. She snatched the fleece out of her daughter-in-law's hands. "Oh! How nice this will be on my new gown!" She rubbed it against her cheek without so much as a look at Cassandra. She grabbed Cassandfa by the ear. "OW!" The princess protested.

"That's enough!" The goddess commanded silence. "You will listen to me. Your next task is to run the Labyrinth. Oh don't look so happy; it's not your father's Labyrinth. It's the real thing. You will have 13 days to run it. In the center, you will enter the Underworld where you will meet Queen Persephone and ask for a drop of spring. You do know she's the goddess of spring, yes?" Cassandra nodded. "Very good. When you emerge, you will be met by an orb that will lead you to my palace and present it to me. And beware princess," she sneered. "You may not live this one. I am letting you complete this third task because of how useful you are. You have lost my grandchild. Good luck." With another swirl, the goddess and the princess left the island.

Not far away, the mermaid was showing off the beautiful golden locks that she gathered from the princess. As she swam away to present them to the king, a dagger brushed against her neck. "Hey what-"

"If you want to live, you will hand over those locks to me." A terrifying voice threatened the mermaid, one that she knew well. "Molpe? Please please don't hurt me." The voice laughed and snatched the locks of hair. "Oh don't worry, my old friend. Your debts have been paid. Now swim along and do not tell anyone of this meeting. I have eyes everywhere."

The mermaid massaged her throat, never looking back. In that moment, she regretted letting Molpe get away with the princess's hair. She could only pray that the daughter of Queen Sarah and King Jareth would not be harmed by her actions.

* * *

 **Jeez this is getting more serious by the minute! To be honest, this is one of the chapters where I just kind of go "we'll see what happens" without a real plan but there it is. I hope you are enjoying it so far though, even with the dark themes of this chapter. Next chapter will have more Sarah and Jareth interactions! I have to admit, writing Sarah and Jareth freak out over something together is seriously one of the funner things to write. Freaking out at each other? Eh, not as much (like chapter 8 was so much fun to write). I may or may not post a new chapter tomorrow, it depends on what my mom decides to do for plans tomorrow. I may also just write a one shot just for funsies. But, chapter 11 will come soon either way. Anyways, please leave a review!**


	11. What's in a Name?

"Sarah? Precious?" Jareth gingerly opened their bedroom door. Ever since Cassandra had lost her child, it became more and more difficult for Sarah to function. The Queen forced herself to write the letter and send the sword to Cassandra and did her duties, but otherwise, she just laid down, not wanting to speak or eat unless it was for Baby Toby.

Jareth was doing his best too, but the pain that Cassandra had to endure tore at his heart. He cursed at himself, wishing that he had done more to educate her on illusions (even though he and Sarah really did all they could). And now, she not only lost her baby, but was still in great pain. Even the goblins were quiet, knowing that their rulers were not in the mood to be played around with.

He came in to their private chambers, with some chicken noodle soup on hand. It was Sarah's and Cassandra's favorite, one that he made for Sarah when they met Above during a bout of sickness. Her wife was facing away from him, and he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Love? Please have some soup." Sarah didn't respond verbally. However, she did reach out to hold Jareth's outstretched hand to help her up. Pleased that she was sitting, he dipped the spoon in the bowl and brought it to her mouth. "Here," he whispered. "I'll feed you. It's okay."

Sarah nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks. She took the first bite, and grabbed the bowl from Jareth's hands to feed herself. Jareth smirked a little. Sarah was always an independent woman. "Thank you." She said quietly. He rested his hand on her thigh.

"Anything for you, Precious."

After Sarah was done eating, he held her close and kissed her swollen belly. "My son." He whispered happily. Looking up, he saw that Sarah still had tears in her eyes. Jareth wiped them and kissed them away with feather-light touches. Sarah leaned into him, resting her head in his shoulder. "Jareth, you're remarkable. I'm sorry that I haven't been more myself. I didn't even check in you." She started to cry some more.

"Shh shh, it's alright. I'm fine, the kingdom is fine, even Cassie is fine for the moment."

At this point, Sarah started to become hysterical. "No no, it's my fault. I'm a horrible mother Jareth! I can't, no I- ahhh!" She clutched at her abdomen. "No! What's happening?"

Liquid oozed onto the bed. Thinking quickly, the king scanned it. It wasn't blood, and it wasn't urine. "No." He said with wide eyes. It couldn't be. Sarah's water broke, and she was two months early! All the stress she put on herself must have triggered the early birth.

It took a moment for Sarah's brain to catch up. "No, Jareth we need to go Above! Get a regent!" She coughed. Aboveground physicians were ahead of the Underground. It wasn't normal for Underground beings to have complications in health. And with those complications, the baby usually dies.

Jareth conjured a crystal. "Ambassador Roland!" Honestly, he didn't like any of his ambassadors, but Roland will have to do. "I need you to be regent. Come here at once!"

Roland groaned. "Oh come on. Please don't."

Jareth didn't have time to respond, for Sarah snatched his crystal from him.

"LISTEN UP." Both men sat up at attention. Sarah lowered the crystal so Roland could see her belly. "I am in labor early! If you don't want me to force you to deliver my child, YOU NEED TO GET TO THE THRONE ROOM AND NOW!"

Her outburst seemed to the do the trick. Roland was in the throne room within minutes, ready to take over for however long he needed to. "Alright," said Jareth after he checked on the shaky ambassador. "Let's go Above." He put one arm under Sarah's back and the other behind her legs. Just as he was about to transport his pregnant wife, Belle came running in.

"WHAT NOW?" Sarah screamed. "I AM ABOUT TO-" Belle held her hand to Sarah's face and shook her head in frustration. "I am aware that you are in labor early, but do not forget that Princess Cassandra is about to start her third and hardest task yet. I still need at least one of you to available, but preferably both."

"So what do you expect me to do? Just leave my wife up there alone?" Jareth demanded.

Belle gave another sigh. "I'm not sure."

At this, Sarah laughed hollowly. "I am NOT going there without my husband. Here's an idea, how about you come with us?"

Jareth stared at Sarah. "Sarah, how do you think we're going to transport A CENTAUR Above and into a hospital?" The idea was just absurd. Humans were not very accepting of change. Hell, some of them couldn't even accept one of their own species as their equal of their skin color was different.

"I don't know." She lamented lamely. "But I worry about Cassie just as much as, oh, OOOOWWWW!" She coughed again, her temperature rising quickly. Jareth looked down to see a wound that Sarah had contracted yesterday from an accident when a goblin dropped some building blocks onto her, scraping her arm. Peeling the bandages, Jareth was shocked to see how infected it was. "Sarah! Why didn't you tell me?" He was angry now and was ready to explode. Cassandra was in some crazy Labyrinth, Sarah was in labor early, they couldn't figure out how to bring Belle with them, and now Sarah had a dangerous infection that could complicate the delivery even more than it should.

"It wasn't important, okay?" She wailed. "Just make sure the baby will be okay!"

Jareth turned angry red. "I have lost you too many times! This is too dangerous! What were you thinking? You're out of your damn mind!"

"Well maybe I am!" She screeched as she snatched her arm away from Jareth. "MAYBE IF YOU WOULD JUST CALM THE HELL-"

"Umm Kingy?" A small goblin popped into their doorway, making the tension of the room even worse than before. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?" Jareth yelled. "IF YOU COME INTO OUR PRIVATE CHAMBERS, I WILL SEND YOU TO THE BOG OF ETERNAL-"

"Kingy, we have idea." The small Goblin looked so timid that even Jareth deflated a little. Closing his eyes and pinching his nose, the king took a deep breath. "Yudo, this BETTER be good." He nodded, looking more horrified by the minute.

"Kingy, what if horsie lady dresses as hunchback in wheelchair?" He wrung his hands nervously, not sure if he would get thrown in the big or not. Jareth's face lit up, and he turned to his wife and ambassador. "Yes! That's a wonderful idea Yudo! What do you say?"

Sarah nodded. "Yes yes. Now can we go now? Please?"

Belle stepped in between them. "I will NOT be dressed in some lowly humanoid form!" She crossed her arms, looking quite upset.

Sarah had had it. "Now listen here." She snapped at the centaur. "You will do this. It is not a lowly form and I AM IN LABOR! DO NOT make me drag you Above!" The queen's hair was on her face, all wet from the sweat. Her green eyes were determined and were full of fire. Sarah's thoughts were consumed with images of her new son and her daughter. She would not let this horse get in the way of their safety. THIS is what it means to fight for your children and what it means to be a mother. "I will carry you on my back if I have to!" She concluded.

Belle backed away, and sighed. "Fine. Do what is necessary." Jareth nodded, and conjured a wheelchair. Within 10 minutes, they dressed Belle in a long gown to cover her legs, put make up to make her look old, a wig on her head, and they were ready to go. Jareth held onto his wife and ambassador, transporting Above.

When they arrived, Sarah's conditioned worsened. The infection was spreading rapidly across her arm, looking worse by the minute. It was difficult, but he managed to carry his screaming wife with Belle catching up quickly as she propelled the wheels forward.

"MY WIFE HAS AN INFECTION AND SHE'S HAVING A BABY!" Jareth screamed as he rolled her in. The entire team of nurses and other assistants got Sarah quickly into a wheelchair. "She had a piece of wood fall on her arm and she's 28 weeks along," he explained breathlessly to the doctor that came running in with coffee. She nodded. "Sir, if you could please give us some room, we'll take care of your wife. What's her name?"

"Sarah Williams." The name came out of his mouth strangely since Sarah no longer used that name. The doctor nodded. The team was incredible, putting the Queen on the examination bed as the doctor took her vitals. "Oh boy," the doctor grumbled.

"What? What's wrong?" Jareth didn't like the sound of the machines beeping. "Sir, it seems that your wife is going into shock." At that moment, Sarah started screaming. "MY ARM HURTS PLEASE FIX IT!"

Revealing the arm, Jareth gasped. He felt sick at the sight of Sarah's arm. It looked absolutely appalling. "Sarah, where did you go yesterday? Where was the construction? Answer me!" Between deep breaths, Sarah replied timidly "the Bog, Jareth." "WHAT? I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU TO NOT GO NEAR THERE IN YOUR CONDITION!"

Sarah glared at him. "Well it's too late now, isn't it?! ARGH!" She clutched her abdomen again.

The doctor put her hand on Jareth's shoulder before he could respond. "Sir, I need to speak to you." She nodded towards the door. "Call the orthopedic surgeon and an obstetrician." She ordered her team. "Try to calm her down and I'll be back in a moment!"

When they were out, Jareth could tell that this was a serious situation. "Just tell me." He growled. The doctor's face was grim and he wasn't sure what was so wrong. She took a deep breath. "Sir, I think your wife has flesh eating disease."

Jareth took a step back. "Take it easy sir." She stabilized him and sat him down in a chair. "What? No, it can't be. What's the cure?" The doctor sighed. "Unfortunately, your wife will have to go into surgery to remove it. I want to warn you, she may lose that arm. She's also in such a fragile state that the baby is in danger." So many things were going through Jareth's mind. He didn't expect his son's birth to be like this. He wasn't even sure if they'd be alive when they got out.

When he didn't respond, the doctor continued. "We're going to perform a cesarean section to remove the baby. I think you should go see them before she goes into the OR. Sir?" She looked to make sure that Jareth heard her words. "Uh, yeah." He choked out, getting up. "Doctor," she turned around, with compassion in her eyes. "Will she live?" She looked at the floor for a second before answering. "I promise that we'll do everything we can."

"Not to be rude, but we brought her here so you could save her." He quipped. The doctor did not react to his anger, something that did impress him. It suddenly occurred to him that she probably dealt with people like him all the time. "I know sir. I promise that she's in good hands." She gave him an encouraging look and opened the door for him. "Go see your wife."

Jareth clasped Sarah's hand in his. "Sarah?" She looked at him, with fear and pain in her eyes. "Oh Jareth, the odds are so low. I'm so scared." He stroked her dark hair and kissed her. "Shh. It'll be alright. We survived so much, even vampire zombies. You can survive this." Sarah gave him a small laugh, and happiness swelled inside his heart. "I love you, Sarah." He whispered, pressing his lips to her hand. "I love you too." She whispered back, squeezing his hand. "Take care of Cassie for me?" He smiled. "On my life."

He gave a kiss as they wheeled the love of his life to the operating room.

* * *

The Goblin King sat in the waiting room, next to Belle. "Well, now you're looking remorseful." She grumbled. Jareth sighed. "I was pretty awful to you and the goblins, wasn't I?"

Belle didn't let up. Even under the loads of make up that Sarah had painted on her, it was still obvious that she was angry. "Yes. You were despicable. You also forget that this is no longer your kingdom nor your territory."

Jareth stared ahead and counted to ten, a calming technique that helped him quite a bit. "Damn it Belle. I'm trying to apologize." He said through clenched teeth.

"Ha! Well, you're doing a horrible job." She informed him. He could see that his uneasiness amused her.

"I'm sorry for how I treated you." He started again. Lowering his voice so only Belle could hear him, he said "It's just, I've been through a lot. You know about the jiangshi and how I nearly lost Sarah. Before that, I almost died of a car crash myself. And damn, winning Sarah back when she didn't remember our childhood was so difficult." He blinked away the tears that were forming in his eyes. "And now, Cassie has married without me at her side. I've always wanted to be a part of her special day. And then she lost her husband and child, bullied by her mother-in-law and I can't do much to help. And here we are." He let out a strained laugh. "In a hospital for mortals while my wife has a flesh eating disease which she may not live and my son will be born today. All of the stress has hurt her, and probably made it so the baby is born early. I wish I had done more to shield her. To protect her. What kind of a husband and father am I?" His voice broke and the tears fell from his eyes. His body shuddered and his messy hair came down to frame his face, a small protection from the world.

Belle put a hand on his shoulder. "You may have a temper, but you are undoubtedly the most devoted husband and father any wife and child could have. And, you are a ruler that anyone would kill for. Protective, strong, and caring for his subjects." She said. "I accept your apology. But don't worry, your queen is a fighter! Have faith, my king." She smiled at him.

Jareth would always remember that moment of strength that Belle lent him that day. Though they would never share such a moment again, he would always have gratitude in his heart for what she did for him. Words are quite powerful.

* * *

"Hi Toby." Jareth cooed at his new son. As soon as they took him out, Baby Toby was put in an incubator, protected from the world outside of him.

"You're a strong young man. I'll take care of you. Don't worry." The child responded to Jareth's words and turned his head towards his father even though he could not open his eyes. "How about a story of your older sister, hmm?"

Jareth settled to tell the story of the time when Cassandra tried to climb a tree and fell in the river. Since it wasn't too deep, Jareth encouraged her to try to swim on her own, promising her that he was there with her. The young girl pushed through and got herself out. "Like Cassie, you can make it too." He held out his finger for Toby to hold. As soon as they made contact, the child fell asleep, comforted by the touch of his father. "I love you." He told his son. Oh, how he couldn't wait for him to get bigger and teach him to kick goblins and attempt to make crystals (even though Cassandra couldn't do it).

"Are you Jareth?" A man in scrubs peaked through the door. "Your wife, Sarah, is awake."

He went into her room, relieved to see that her arm was not amputated. It truly was a miracle that his wife was alive. He gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

"Hey." She whispered, touching Jareth's cheek. "How is little Tobias Jareth?" Jareth laughed. "He's small, but he's doing wonderfully. Bigger than most kids his age. He's strong and stubborn. Like his mother." Sarah beamed.

He turned the topic to his wife. "How are you?"

Sarah groaned. "Well, my arm feels like it's been ripped off and my abdomen feels like someone cut me open with a chainsaw, but other than that, I'm good. I'm alive, all my limbs are here, and our son is alive too. I just hope he stays that way." She lamented. Jareth kissed her hand, the one that rested on his cheek. "My love, if you can survive this, so can Baby Toby." Feeling comforted by this, Sarah pressed her lips to Jareth, feeling content in her husband's arms. "We're going to have to think of a way to make it up to the doctors, nurses, the rest of the team for saving us and for Belle and the goblins for putting up with our behavior." She mumbled. Jareth waved his hand. "Don't worry about it. When the time comes, we'll worry about it."

The couple heard the doors open, revealing the centaur. "Your Majesties, I'm sorry, but the Princess needs you."

* * *

Cassandra's new task was at a darker location. Unlike her father's Labyrinth, this one was dark and dreary, and seemed to be in the inside of a tall building. Or maybe it was just so dark and the atmosphere was so suffocating that she just couldn't tell. The walls were a blood red color, giving Cassandra terrifying thoughts at what must have gone down there. She had no doubt that many creatures died in there.

Shivering a bit from the cold, the princess engulfed herself in flames, trying to keep warm. She had no idea where the center of the Labyrinth was, so she took a hunch and turned right. A normal person would've tried to mark their paths or something, but Cassandra knew better than that. Her parents were conquerers of their Labyrinth, after all. She just had to go a certain way, to feel the Labyrinth and land where she was supposed to.

What she hated though, were surprises and suspense. She had no idea when something would jump out at her. Everything looked so dead and dreary, unlike the one near Goblin City. She started to eat some food she had carried with her when a scream was heard from the other side.

"Help me! Please!" It was the voice of a small child, and Cassandra instinctively ran towards it.

She didn't even walk ten steps before falling straight down.

The young princess let out a piercing scream as she fell further in. Just when she was imagining spikes or snakes at the bottom, she landed in something soft. Shaking, the princess brushed off some straw off her body. What was this place?

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Princess Cassandra." A voice drawled out.

In her terror, Cassandra shot out a fire ball. A shadowy figure caught it and out it out, as if it was a mere soap bubble. He (it? Who knows) slipped towards the princess. She could feel his hot breath against her neck, but no actual person was there. What was he?

"Oh? What? Cat got your tongue?" The Shadow let up a deep laugh. Cassandra shook her head, coming to her senses. "Show yourself! Only a coward would hide behind shadows!" She snapped her fingers, holding fire in her hands for light.

He laughed even more. "Oh, princess. I AM the shadows!"

Something invisible seemed to wrapped itself around her throat. Her body went rigid, and she couldn't breathe. Even the fires in her hands went out. She felt the Shadow enter into her head, laughing at her struggles.

"My. You are such a beautiful woman." He drew out the word "beautiful," and she felt panic rising in her as he caressed more intimate parts of her body, like her stomach and neck. It started to get more and more invasive. "Oh, yes, I can see why you've gotten the attention of a god and so many other creatures. What if I just take you for myself? Mmmm." Images popped into her head of an endless sleep where the Shadow would take advantage of her body and seep into her dreams to violate her.

 _Cassandra!_ Her eyes snapped open at the sound of the Voice coming back. _You must fight back! Think of your husband. Think of your parents and your baby brother! Think of the centaurs that you healed and how much more you can do!_

"But how?" She though as she sobbed silently. "I can't even move!"

 _Use your mind, fight it off! You know how to use your instincts!_

Cassandra focused. She was determined to not be overcome by the Shadow. Every part of her body seemed to fight against her mind, wanting to finally rest after this whole ordeal, but she would not give up. She focused on Troy, she focused on her life and the beauty that it brought her.

She felt him slowly lose grip on her.

"What the-" the Shadow was burned off. But how? He was immune to fire.

"I, PRINCESS CASSANDRA OF GOBLINS AND QUEEN OF ANTERIAN, CAST YOU OUT OF MY MIND AND BODY!" She stretched her body, and the Shadow screeched. This was the first time that the princess even acknowledged her new title as the rightful queen of her husband's planet.

She felt it exploding from inside of her. Caging every fiber of her being in fire, she prevented herself from exploding with the Shadow. Though it was not visible, she could feel its remains scattered around the room, then disappearing.

Catching her breath, she looked up to see a man above her. "Ahh!" Cassandra threw a fireball at him too, but he ducked. He held his hands up. "I mean you no harm princess. In fact, I am to thank you for freeing me of that prison."

The man had the same voice as the Shadow. His voice was deep and seducing, something that made Cassandra extremely nervous. Keeping flames on her fingers, she looked at the man closely. He had long, shaggy brown hair and the brightest gray eyes. He had a beard, one that was cut strangely with bald patches. His clothes were rags, but she could see that they were once for a nobleman. It was a sad sight to see, someone who was once important was so lowly.

"Who are you?" Cassandra asked. The man eyed her with great interest. "My name is a name that is well known Above, I'm not sure if you'd know it though since you're fey."

"Try me." Cassandra offered. "I've read a lot of Aboveground culture, although not as much as I'd like."

The man nodded. "Very well. My name is Rumplestiltskin."

She gasped. "Wait, you're the one where the lady has to guess the name because you helped her turn straw into gold!" He scrunched his nose. "That's the story now? Not quite accurate but eh, good enough." He sat down. "I'd like you to help me." He told the princess.

"You already owe me one for freeing you, yes?" She said proudly. She could feel that The Voice agreed with her.

Rumplestiltskin shrugged. "Fine. You're right. Here's the problem, I cannot leave this room with a physical body. And, neither can you." He picked a straw and twiddled with it.

"In order for us to go free, we need to feed it, in a sense." He threw the straw in the air, spun around, and caught it with two fingers. Cassandra scrunched her eyebrows together. "Feed it?"

"Yes princess, feed it. Your father's Labyrinth is a living being, no? Well so is this place." He pressed his body on the walls, feeling for something, almost dancing against them. "They need gold. Something that you can do for them."

The Voice told Cassandra to bargain. She pretended to consider Rumplestiltskin's words. "Alright, what must I do?" Looking pleased, he lifted some hay to reveal a spinning wheel. "Only a young maiden who has experienced a recent tragedy can turn straw into gold. Here's the catch, the entire time that your spinning, you will feel excruciating pain. What kind of pain? I'm not sure. But good luck. This will get both of us out."

"Wait!" Cassandra called out. "You owe me one!"

Rumplestiltskin plopped his body onto the floor. "What would you like?"

In her mind, she called out to the Voice again, asking for guidance. After trying a few times, she got her answer. "I want to know my husband's true name." She decided.

Rumplestiltskin stared at her in surprise. "You realize that knowing someone's real name could hurt your soul, especially if you're not a god? It could corrupt you and make it so nothing can make you satisfied or happy. You're also not able to control him from here." Cassandra frowned. She was confused. Why would the Voice tell her to do something hurtful to herself?

Rumplestiltskin felt sorry for the poor girl. "You could give the name back though. The only person it doesn't hurt would be your husband himself. Tell him, and he will have power over his life and you will no longer have control over him." Cassandra nodded. "I supposed I'll just have to be strong, and do whatever I need to do. Now teach me how to use this thing."

He guided her hands so she could insert straws. "Just keep pressing here with your foot, and you'll get the hang of it." Rumplestiltskin backed away so she could work, looking sorry for what she had to go through.

The moment she started, there was so much pain between her legs that she wanted to scream. It was like someone plunged a knife down there, tearing her apart further and further. When she kept pushing forward, the pain changed to her ears. She saw little worms going in and out of her body, and tried to tell herself that it was an illusion. Only when she stopped spinning did the pain stopped.

"How much gold do I have to spin?" She asked. What is it with magical creatures and gold anyways?

"The whole room." He stated. Cassandra's jaw dropped.

"All the straws in the entire room?" Looking around, the room was about the size of a house. It would take her at least two days to spin, and with the pain it gave her, it would take her about four.

She shook her head, and pushed on. No matter what, she had to keep on going and tell herself that the pain wasn't real, just in her head.

For five excruciating days, the princess cried and kept on spinning. It turns out that some of the pain WAS real, and she had to be careful to not push beyond her limits. She almost broke a bone once. That wouldn't do her any good. Rumplestiltskin would try to chat her up, and even tried to seduce her but she knew better. She would not be tricked again.

When she finished, a breath of relief filled her lungs. She buried her head in her hands as the room made the gold disappear, accepting her offer. Their surroundings changed, and she was free. Rumplestiltskin was pleased, to say the least. "Well done princess."

He started to walk away, but Cassandra conjured ropes to bind his wrists and legs. The man gasped and fell sideways, into a wall. "Not so fast!" She growled. "What is my husband's true name? You promised to tell me!"

Through clenched teeth, he said "Jethro. His name is Jethro. Just tell him his true name and he will automatically regain power over his life. His mother will still have some power over him, but she can give it back. How? You're going to figure that out. Goodbye princess, and good luck with the monster before you." Before she could ask what he meant, Rumplestiltskin disappeared, his laugh cackling through the air.

A large roar filled the hallways. She slowly looked forward, trying to not faint at the sight of it. Scales covered the creature and started to wrap itself around her. Cassandra screamed as a tail nearly crushed her. Two large snouts the size of her hands breathed out smoke.

A dragon was trying to make the princess his dinner. No matter how quickly she ran, it was too big and too fast for her.

* * *

 **By the way, she's still a princess because she hasn't been officially coronated and she's in the Underground, where she is still known as Jareth and Sarah's kid.**


	12. Survival

Every doctor was baffled. How on earth could Baby Toby grow so quickly and heal so fast? It should've taken him weeks at least but it took him five days. "It's like he's a superhuman!" One of the nurses declared.

"Not too far off though." Sarah commented under her breath, giving Toby a kiss. "Oh, how I wish Cassie and your Uncle Toby could be here." She sighed, rocking Toby back and forth.

Jareth put his hand on her back. "I know, my love. It will all be okay. I promise." He turned to look at his newborn son. "What a handsome young lad. Look at his jet black hair, total opposite of Cassie!"

As they were being discharged, a group of women were giggling shyly at the King, Queen, prince, and centaur disguised as an old lady. "What are they laughing at?" Sarah asked annoyedly, pulling Toby closer to her.

The volunteer that was with them turned bright red. "Well, they seem to have a liking towards you, Jareth. They were gossiping about how you look like David Bowie." Sarah laughed, while Jareth seethed annoyingly as the girls kept staring at him.

* * *

Cassandra ducked into a small crevice, just large enough for her body. She hoped that she could hide from it, but at the same time, she knew it vain, for the dragon was sure to have a good sense of smell.

Beads of sweat gathered around Cassandra's face, but she didn't dare wipe them even when they started to fall into her eyes. She was terrified that the dragon would see her movements. The sound of her heartbeat rang in her ears so loudly that she was sure he entire Underground could hear it.

Strange, she thought. Why didn't the dragon breathe fire on her? It wasn't typical of Kai dragons to not breathe fire to suffocate its prey. Not that it would do any good though, since no one was better at controlling fires better than Cassandra.

Out of nowhere, the floor gave away and the princess screamed in shock as she fell for the second time in this Labyrinth. Her heart seemed to ring in her ears, terrified that her screams would possibly be the last thing she ever heard.

That was not the case. The young princess landed on something soft and squishy. Hearing the dragon land near her, she stayed still, not wanting to draw attention to herself.

The dragon squealed, and leapt into another spot. Cassandra made a face in the dark. What was wrong? What could scare the mighty dragon like that? She was trying to stay still, but the floor seemed to move beneath her.

And with that, her breath got stuck in her throat. The FLOOR was moving? She heard a small hiss, and terror filled her entire body. This floor was soft because she was on top of snakes!

Snapping her fingers, a bundle of light appeared. There were snakes of all kinds, small, large, fat, long, venomous and not, but all were terrifying. "It's like I'm the middle of an Indiana Jones movie." She muttered.

Snakes have scared her since the day one of them bit her ankle as toddler. She still remembered the blue snake wrapping itself around her leg before sinking its long fangs inside her soft flesh. Sarah was so furious, she killed it on the spot and took Cassandra Above to be checked by a doctor, with Jareth following shortly, yelling at the snake even though it was dead.

The experience was traumatizing, to say the least. But, not as this one. This time, her mother was not available to save her life. Her father would not be there to wreak terror upon anyone. She was alone, with snakes surrounding her.

"ROOOOAAARRR!" Oh yeah, and a fireless dragon, she thought. Somehow, the dragon was less threatening compared to the slithering snakes at her feet.

She engulfed herself in flames, trying to ward off the serpents that were obviously dying to consume her. She was probably the first fresh mean that they've seen in a long time. Looking around, there were bones scattered all over. From the looks of it, numerous humanoid beings were trapped there. Cassandra really hoped that she wouldn't be one of them.

The dragon stared at her, no longer as a meal, but out of curiosity. It seemed to like her fire a lot, but since it didn't bother her, the princess turned her attention to the snakes instead. She couldn't just be in flames forever, she had to get out somehow.

For the rest of the day, the fey and the dragon worked separately, trying to get out of the prison they were in. Every time the princess thought she found a way out, she'd just reach a dead end. She climbed ledges, went through hall ways, and even tried to climb to the top only to find a celling. Her energy was running out, and she didn't have anything flammable to make a torch. With every second that passed by, she could feel her body growing colder, and the snakes stronger.

Losing concentration from her fatigue, a snake instantly lodged itself around her neck. Cassandra tried to yank it off, but all it did was constrict her threat even tighter. She could feel the other snakes coming closer to devour her, hissing in joy at the sound of her muffled scream.

Just when she almost fainted, the dragon roared, chasing the other snakes away from the fey. The snake around Cassandra's neck dislodged itself, sending he princess backing up, coughing and almost losing her balance. The dragon stood in front of her protectively, as if daring for the snakes to go ahead and try to hurt her.

The Voice came back to her, illuminating her on what to do next. Maybe the dragon was saving her because it genuinely felt bad. Or maybe it was friends with a fey. Or it hated snakes. Or it liked the fire that Cassandra had, literally and metaphorically. One thing is for sure; no one will ever know why.

Cassandra mustered the rest of the energy she had into her hands. Pulling her finger apart slowly, a beautiful orb was suspended in mid air, like a miniature sun. Cassandra propelled it forward, and let it sink into the dragon's back.

Instantly, the dragon started to smoke. It picked up Cassandra to put onto its back and doused every snake on fire with its good aim, making all of them hiss angrily before dying.

The toll of the three tasks were really getting to Cassandra. She hugged the dragon, trying to not fall of or to cry. The snakes hissing in pain made her feel terrible. While she hated snakes, was it really the right thing to just kill them?

An emotional dam broke inside of her, and tears escaped her face. She had cried before, but this was different. This was her really truly letting herself just feel bad for the disastrous situation she was in and how horrible she felt. The dragon laid down, nudging against her hair.

Cassandra finally calmed down. And rested her hand on the dragon's snout. "Thank you," she whispered. "For saving my life. You really didn't have to." The dragon seemed to almost shrug in response.

"I'm Cassandra." She introduced herself as she gave the dragon some dried fruit that she had prepared from her last task. "It's not much, but here's something." It took the food from her hands gratefully and gave her another affectionate nudge. It was nice to have someone there, after being alone with only Troy for so long then thrust into life threatening situations immediately after.

Just as she was settling in with her new friend, a hiss filled the air. A large wave of energy threw her and the dragon backwards. With all the dust in her eyes and floating around, the princess didn't dare open them.

A figure was walking closer, and through closed eyes, she could feel a dark and evil aura emanating from it. Her "magical scent" was incredibly strong, almost pungent. Sensing more, her gut telling her that this was a woman. A woman who was thirsty for revenge and wanted nothing more than to kill the young princess.

The figure was keeping distance, and Cassandra could tell that this was no ordinary magical being. The hairs on the woman's head hissed with anger, and Cassandra had never been so grateful to have her vision obstructed.

This was Medusa she was dealing with.

"Well, Princess Cassandra. How nice of you to stop by." Her voice made the hairs on Cassandra's neck stand up. It was high pitch and made every fiber of her being want to scream and run away. Some people hate the sound of nails on chalkboard, but this was like a knife scraping on chalkboard, piercing her ear drums to the point where she thought they would burst from the impact.

Cassandra put her hand on the dragon, relieved that it didn't turn to stone. That meant that it wasn't looking at the Gorgon. Medusa's hair hissed, demanding attention from their host. "Shh, my pretties," Medusa said comfortingly. "You'll feast soon enough. And on a dragon and a Princess of Goblins, as a matter of fact. That's what she gets for destroying your siblings." Cassandra could hear dirt trickling to the ground from Medusa angrily touching the ashes of her dead snake children.

 _I wish I was invisible_. The princess thought to herself. How in the world was she going to get rid of Medusa? Then, an idea came into her head. She tried to recall the myth with Perseus. Let's see, he was a demigod, something she was not. He was gifted with tools to rid of the monster. Now what were the tools he used?

She peaked through, and was horrified to find that she was indeed invisible! The princess blinked again, trying to calm down. The only thing that she was wearing that could've been infused with magic was...

Wait. Troy's bracelet to her. Could it be infused with magic? She took it off, and was immediately visible. Putting it on again, she was still visible, but made the wish again. Lo and behold, she was invisible again!

"Where are you, little girl?" The Gorgon hissed. Cassandra did not have much time, and she struggled to find a solution. "I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR KILLING MY BABIES! YOU DESTROYED ALL THAT I LOVE!"

Trying out a hunch, she put her hand on the dragon, and amazingly, it also turned invisible. It became visible the moment she pulled away, but no problem. She could just ride it. _Okay, so now I have the helm of invisibility,_ she thought. Since both she and the dragon could sense where Medusa was, there was no need for a mirror to reflect anything, which was a relief considering the fact that Cassandra could not conjure mirrors like Sarah could.

The dragon could fly, so there were here winged sandals. Undoing her pouch, she unsheathed the sword that her parents and Goblins had gifted her with. She climbed on top of the dragon, kicking it up to make it fly.

To her surprise, Medusa could also fly! Clenching her eyes shut and her teeth together. Cassandra unsheathed a sword, ready to cut her head off. She whispered into the dragon's ear directions as to where Medusa was. Now that the Gorgon was flying, it was even more difficult to pin point where she was. Multitasking was never Cassandra's strong point. And now, she had to wield a sword, try to not fall off, sense Medusa, and guide the dragon all at the same time while being completely blind.

This went on for what seemed like hours. Fire from the dragon's breath did not burn Medusa, and Cassandra even had to go on foot a few times as to not burn too much of the dragon's energy. Cassandra hung onto a ledge for dear life, sensing Medusa floating towards her.

Her sword hit Medusa's sharp nails, the two almost dancing back and forth. Medusa was not able to see Cassandra and Cassandra could not see Medusa.

For centuries after this, Cassandra's battle with Medusa would be sung and praised and picked over.

In a last ditch effort, Cassandra did the last thing Medusa expected. She leapt off the balcony in a back flip, totally blind, and sliced the Gorgon with her sword that was now engulfed in flames. Never had Cassandra been so lucky. The aim was perfect, cleanly slicing off Medusa's head.

The princess fell, and just as she thought she would hit the hard ground, the dragon caught her. She hugged it, thanking that her plan worked and that the dragon was able to find her.

When they landed, Cassandra wrapped the head up and put it in a box so no one could turn to stone from it.

She saw that a wall had collapsed from their fight. Exhausted from the amount of energy that she used, she and the dragon walked out of the room of snake corpses to finally get some rest.

* * *

 **Sorry about taking a while to upload. For some reason, writing about battles is super hard for me, and this chapter is no exception. It isn't one of my best writing, but I tried to make it alright. Thanks for understanding all! Probably only a few more chapters before this fic ends. Thanks again!**


	13. We Three Kings of Power

"You remind me of the babe."

"What babe?"

"Babe with the power."

"What power?"

"Power of voodoo."

"Who do?"

"You do."

"Do what?"

"Remind me of the babe!"

The Goblin King and Queen celebrated their new son's birth with a fanfare, as it should. All the goblins were invited, and Jareth promised that no one would be threatened with the bog (although he didn't say anything about any other punishments). There was cake, sparkly crystals, and a show put on by the king himself. Jareth figured, what better way to celebrate the birth of his son than to put on a party with the same music that he used for his namesake?

Though Prince Toby was just a newborn, he cooed and gurgled at his father's dancing, just as his Uncle Toby had. A small goblin told Sarah excitedly that "Kingy sang this song for your brother." Though Toby was deceased, it made Sarah's heart warm and she touched the necklace with his lock of hair inside, cherishing the memories of her younger brother and was excited to develop new ones with Prince Tobias Jareth. He was wrapped up in a soft blue blanket, the same one that Cassandra had made for him. It was small now, but it would grow with him just as his sister had enchanted.

Watching her husband in high heeled boots dancing around Goblins was the most fun she had in a while. All were happy to see their king in a bright and happy mood, kicking Goblins everywhere. Every time a goblin got kicked, Toby would giggle. "See?" Jareth danced towards his wife and son. "He's going to LOVE kicking Goblins and I can't wait until I can teach him!"

At that, Sarah couldn't help but laugh. His ability to make her smile and truly be there for her when times were hard made her happy. While she still was not completely healed from birthing her son and the flesh eating bacteria, she still danced along with Jareth's ridiculous song.

"Dance, magic dance! Jump, magic jump! Put that baby spell on me!"

"Slap that baby, make him-"

BOOM! A loud bang rang through the throne room as a group of goblin guards marched in, obviously scared.

"KINGY WE TRAPPED SOMEONE!"

The music stopped. The celebration halted and Toby started to fuss from the darkened atmosphere. Sarah clutched her son closer to her, a protective instinct. Jareth walked towards the goblins, his heels clicking on the marble floor.

He got straight to the point. "General, who or what did you trap and where?" The little Goblin gave his king a clumsy bow. "He's in the oubliette. I don't know who or what he is. He seems powerful." The other goblins went "Oooo" at the sound of the word "powerful."

"Thank you, general. Be sure to pass my thanks to your soldiers. Good work and I'll reward you sometime later." The little Goblin bowed again, happy to be recognized by his king. "You say he's powerful. If that's the case, then I'll go check myself." Jareth rolled his billowing sleeves back, only to be stopped by Sarah. "Jareth, I can't let you go alone. Please." Her eyes were full of worry and love as she struggled to comfort Toby. "Let me come with you. If he is powerful, then you'll need help."

Jareth shook his head. "Sarah, I cannot let you go. Who will watch Toby?" He dipped his finger down, letting Toby clutch it. "Besides, I'm sure there's not that much of a problem." He put his finger on Sarah's mouth as she was about to argue. "No, you cannot go alone. I forbid you and the doctors forbid you. You are still weak."

Sarah exhaled loudly. "Fine. But will you at least let me watch you through a mirror? I'll send anything through a portal if needed." She kissed Jareth, and he nodded. "Deal. Now, my queen, I shall go." He turned to his sad Goblins. "I'm sorry. We will make sure that a celebration will be rescheduled for some other time. In the mean time, please take some cake back home." The Goblins cheered. Jareth more generous than he usually was and they weren't about to mess it up.

Jareth illuminated the dark cell with his crystal. Sitting a corner was a young man with his head between his knees, not even looking up to see what the glowing object was.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" The king commanded. The man slowly removed his head from the comfort of his knees and looked at the king of goblins.

The only indication of surprise Jareth gave was a raised eyebrow. For the first time, he was face to face with his son in law. Troy looked at the king with more exhaustion than fear.

"I was hoping to meet with you, your majesty." He said politely.

Jareth scoffed. "What do you want? You've already made my life, my wife's, and my daughter's life miserable. If you hadn't come meddling in, we wouldn't be in this situation, would we?"

Troy stood up to face the king. "Look sir, I haven't made the best decisions, but you can't tell me that this is all my fault! My mother would came to hurt Cassandra regardless of whether we met or not. The only difference is that we happened to fall in love! I would've taken her under my wing to my sanctuary and probably fall in love with her there anyways. Don't fault me for this!"

"Oi! You seriously think you're so innocent?" Jareth breathed down at his son-in-law. "You left YOUR WIFE the moment she found out about your past!"

Jareth used his scepter to jab at Troy's muscular chest. "There is something you should know about me, Troy. I am a family man. Anyone that inflicts pain upon my kingdom and my family, no matter who they are, will pay. I will lay down my life for them and for anyone who is weaker than I. I have stood up against jiangshi, murderers, other monarchs, even the High Monarch at times. From one husband to another, it's time for you to step up and stop hiding behind the shadows of your mother."

Troy looked down, clearly ashamed. And yet, he still talked back. "Your majesty, I am bound to help my mother by ancient magic. I cannot-" Jareth held a hand up. "Listen to me. When Queen Sarah was a human, her memories of me were gone. As a human, I myself was able to win her and save her without magic. I know you've been forced to be sheltered even though you're a king. It's a pity, but you MUST stop making excuses and rise up. That is what a husband and a king does. You are a monarch, for crying out loud!"

Troy's pride was deeply hurt by this. A god, being lectured by a fey. Who would've thought? But he knew that Jareth was right. Even though he had tried to protect Cassandra, he was still scared of what his mother would do to him. Many of his acts were selfish indeed.

Seeing that Troy was repentant, Jareth put a hand on his shoulder. "I want the best for my daughter. And as her husband and the father of her would be child, I had hoped that you would too."

Troy looked up in confusion. "Child?" What was Jareth talking about?

Jareth sighed. "I guess Cassie never told you. She was pregnant. And during her second task that your mother devised, she fell and lost her baby. I'm sorry."

Troy looked like he was going to vomit. He sat down again, not wanting to believe it. "Is she okay?" He asked quietly. "I didn't even know that she left the palace."

Jareth rolled his eyes and crouched down next to him. "She did. I'm sure you know that Cassandra would not stay in the palace alone for eternity, safe or not. I imagine that she panicked when she found out she was with child, and wanted a way to be with you." Jareth refused to look at Troy. This boy had a lot to learn before he should've married Cassie. Both were obviously too young to get married in his opinion.

"If I had known, I wouldn't have left her and thought of another way." Troy whispered, regret seeping into his voice.

"Bah!" Jareth exclaimed. "Why? Are you only concerned because the child would've been your heir?" Jareth flicked a small piece of gravel in anger. "If you were truly selfless, you would've stayed and not run. You need to grow up and face your fears! What kind of training did you achieve for your rule? And why is your mother still a regent?"

Troy sighed. "It's not like in the Underground. We do not have training as formal as yours. You're right, I didn't have the chance to truly grow up and I need to." He wiped off a few tears from his face. "I was sent here, under the guise to spy on you and your kingdom from my mother since your Labyrinth is where the Above and the Underground meet. I am personally here to see how we can help Cassandra. I want to save her, and I want to prove that I do love her and will do what I can do redeem myself."

Looking into Troy's eyes, Jareth could tell that the young man did indeed love his daughter. If he was honest with himself, it was what he wanted in a husband for his daughter, someone devoted and someone who loved her. Troy was the calming river to Cassandra's raging fire, but also the magnificent strong waves to her life giving fire. He just wished that Troy had more time to grow before he married his precious daughter. However, he wasn't going to let his guard down and wanted to still keep his cool facade before really warming up to him.

"Tell you what." Said Jareth. "I don't know what you can do to help. You'll have to discuss with Belle, someone who's been aiding us. I hope you can redeem yourself too." Troy gave Jareth a smile, one that he did not return in order to keep a straight face. "Get up. Let's go."

* * *

Jareth was thinking of how to introduce Troy to Sarah, but apparently, more pressing matters were at hand. He and Troy arrived at the throne room with no one to be seen. Shrugging, they made their way to Jareth's study.

"Give me the child." Sarah's voice was strained and haggard, worrying Jareth. "Stay here. I'll handle it." He muttered to Troy.

Jareth barged in to find Sarah restrained against a wall trying every which way to fight against the High King who had Baby Toby in one arm. Unfortunately, she was too weak from not really having time to actually rest from her injuries.

"ZAREK!" Jareth's voice boomed. The High King turned to Jareth, sneering. "Ahh, your majesty!" He bowed mockingly. "I have come for my bride. Since I can't seem to find her, I suppose taking her brother is the next best thing." He looked at the sleeping child. "Ooh, look at how handsome he is! Tobias Jareth? Hah! What a preposterous name! I think I'll call you 'Zarek.' Isn't that the words you used on your own brother-in-law?" He looked around Jareth's study and motioned to the Aladdin Sane poster of David Bowie. "Also, nice posters of David Bowie. Did anyone tell you that you're just an uglier and stupider version of the man?"

"STOP BAITING ME AND GET TO THE POINT!" Jareth stomped towards his godson, but was promptly frozen in place. Zarek walked closer, tracing a finger down Jareth's scowling face. He leaned close to the scowling Goblin King. "I'm going to ask you one more time. Where is Cassandra?"

"None of your business!" Sarah yelled. "Give me back my son!" Angry tears streamed down her face.

"You must forget that I am the High King, Sarah." Zarek said condescendingly. If Jareth wasn't bound, Zarek's proud nose would be broken in half. He wouldn't even use magic, but would use his bare fist for the feeling of satisfaction.

"I was your regent for nearly 2 decades! We took good care of you, and you turn around become like this? What's gotten into you? Why are you so power hungry?" Sarah's voice broke. It hurt her so much to see Zarek like this. She loved him as if he really was her family, and now he was here and hurting hers.

Jareth, on the other hand, was too blinded by rage to care. He had loved Zarek too, but this behavior was inexcusable. He was beyond feeling worried for the king. He went from being a sweet boy to unreasonable and now dangerous. "ZAREK! If you dare lay a finger on my family and my kingdom, I will see to it personally that you will suffer the consequences!"

"I told you, I want my future wife!" He glared at Jareth, struggling to hold Toby who just woke up.

"You still have a week and a half at least!" Sarah wailed.

Zarek stepped close to the Queen. "I'm an impatient man. I'm the king, and I will take what I please! I deserve to have the most beautiful, and potentially the most powerful wife in the Underground! GIVE ME CASSANDRA!" He got out a dagger and etched it on Sarah's cheek, making her scream.

Just as Jareth was trying to break free, Troy barged in and tackled the High King. The two young men fought physical for a moment before streams of water shot out of Troy's hands to hold Zarek in place. Another stream of water shot out, but gently lifted Toby out of Zarek's hands. With a snap of the God's fingers, Sarah and Jareth were released. He reunited Toby with his parents.

"Who are you? As High King of the Underground, demand to know!" Zarek seethed. Troy just stood there, calm and controlled. His folded his arms and stared at the king. "What kind of a king are you? Is this how you treat those who call you their sovereign and those you hope to call your parents in law one day?"

"Who are you to ask ME about being king?" Zarek growled, still struggling against the magic that held him in place. As High King, he should be the strongest and most powerful being in the Underground. Why is this guy able to bind him? "And I don't have business with you. I am here to claim the woman that is to be my wife!"

Troy kept calm, walking around Zarek. "A king is a man who protects those under him. You are a servant to the people, not the other way around. How do I know this?" He stopped pacing and stared straight into Zarek's eyes. "Because I am Troy, King of Anterian."

Zarek's eyes widened in fear. He was arrogant, but he was not stupid enough to try to anger a being that was undoubtedly much stronger than he. "No. You're a god. You can't be here. What do you want?" He struggled some more. Troy waved his hands, releasing him. Zarek scooted back against the wall as Troy just moved closer. "Wait." Zarek's eyes narrowed in recognition. "You're the man that interrupted my dance with Cassandra. She's my future wife!"

Troy mockingly bowed. "The one and only. As for your so called future wife, your beef is NOT with the Goblin King and Queen. It is with me. You are currently looking at her husband."

Zarek went mad. "No! You thief! I deserve to have a powerful woman!"

Troy put a hand up. "No. Cassandra deserved a man who would love her and treat her well. I am that man. I have much to learn before I can marry anyone, and you more so!" Zarek's growled again and lurched forward, but instead of aiming at Troy, he aimed at Sarah. Jareth blocked his wife and son with his own body, blowing smoke into Zarek's eyes. "YOU PATHETIC CHILD!" The King declared. "Have you learned nothing?" Jareth cast a crystal onto the High King, making him sleep.

Troy used his magic to strengthen Jareth's magic so Zarek would wake when they wanted him to. Sarah casted a portal, sending the High King somewhere safe so they can deal with him later.

The King and Queen walked towards his son-in-law. "Troy, thank you. And, welcome to the family." She kissed both his cheeks, making Troy smile sheepishly. He was not used to this kind of affection from anyone other than fake women and Cassandra.

"Oh come come come." Jareth waved impatiently. "Let's go meet Belle and see how you can help Cassie." The two feys and a god walked to Sarah's study. Jareth's cape billowed behind his back, making him look much more intimidating than he was. Sarah noticed that Troy was watching her husband. "Ah yes, your father in law has a bit of flare." She informed him. Troy gave her a small smile. Sarah's kind smile reminded him of Cassandra. He could see that Cassandra inherited her sweet and caring side from Sarah and her melodramatic personality from Jareth.

Belle was not what Troy had expected. From what Jareth and Sarah described her, he thought of an old woman who had a cloak on. It turned out that not only was she young and beautiful, she was a centaur. She knew who he was instantly. "I'm sorry for you." She said plainly. "You think your wife is over dramatic? Her parents have such short tempers and are quite stubborn."

Jareth snorted. "I'm not over dramatic." He said as he leaned against a wall, drumming it with his fingers and clicking his heels.

After discussing with Belle, it was concluded that the best way for Troy to help was to give Cassandra comfort by entering her dreams. "A spell that needs to be cast by both you and the Queen." She informed Jareth. Holding their hands together, Jareth and Sarah mumbled a few words. A peach floated in the air, ripe and ready to be eaten.

"What is it?" Troy asked. He looked at the peach, turning it around to inspect it. It was by far the most perfect peach he'd ever seen, no blemishes and it looked delicious.

"You know very well what it is." Said Jareth with the "obviously" tone. "Eat this, and you'll enter Cassandra's dreams." Troy still looked it, unsure. "Will it hurt me?"

Jareth eyes widened in feign concern. "Oh, why the concern? Aren't you a god?" Sarah slapped his arm. "Stop harassing him! He's going to have to meet Cassie." She did have a point. Troy was nervous enough about seeing Cassie. They had no idea how she'd react to seeing him. Plus there was that tricky part of waking himself up.

"For Cassie." Troy whispered. Sinking his teeth deep into the peach, he could feel himself losing consciousness. Jareth, Sarah, and Belle lifted him up onto a comfortable bed. Jareth put his arm around Sarah. "They'll be alright. Cassie's a fighter and he's getting braver by the minute." Sarah nodded. "I just, oh I hope she'll be home safely."

* * *

Cassandra had on a cream colored dress complete with a matching bow on the back of her head. Small slippers graced her feet and a small crown set on her blonde hair.

She looked around in confusion. What was she doing in a rose garden? She heard leaves ruffling, and turned to see, Troy?

It indeed was her husband walking towards her with a sheepish expression and open arms. Sobbing, she hiked up her skirt and ran into his arms. "Oh, Troy. It's been so hard. So hard." Troy just held his wife in his arms. He could feel that Cassandra had lost a significant amount of weight from all the trials she's been through even though they were visiting in dreams. "Love? I'm so sorry. It's my fault and I, I want to help you."

After apologizing to his wife (which included a lot of frowns and slow acceptance for her) and explaining to her that he had gone to her parents for help, Cassandra surprisingly didn't lose her temper at him as Jareth did. Maybe she was just too tired to do so.

"So, you can't tell me much. Again." She sighed. "Can you tell me who or what has been helping me?" Troy shook his head. "I cannot tell you. Not sure why, but I don't want to risk it. But please listen to that Voice! I also want to tell you that your parents love you and your father lectured me about being a king, husband, and father."

Cassandra laughed. "Oh no. You got a lecture from him? That's almost worse than him losing his temper!" Jareth had a way of really cutting someone to the core, and Cassandra didn't envy her husband.

Troy gave her a half smile. "For real though. It got me thinking. My mother isn't a bad regent, just selfish. What if she took over the kingdom longer and you and I can go Above or stay with your parents or something? Continue our studies, get more mature, and then we can rule together. How does that sound?"

Cassandra kissed him. "Oh, that sounds lovely! I love that idea!" She nuzzled against Troy's chest, enjoying the vibrations it caused when he talked.

"Okay, so to recap, Zarek wants to marry me which is crazy. He had a prostitute which is just stupid. I have a new brother, which is awesome. And now what? How do I complete my tasks?" She was exhausted and wanted to be done. Troy looked at her sympathetically. He wouldn't want to be at the mercy of his mother either.

"You will need to feed Cerberus some food to distract it and get some coins to give to Charon to pass, there AND back. You have killed Medusa, yes? So present her head to the Hades, Lord of the Underworld so he'll let you pass to speak with his wife. Don't eat anything from down there and be watchful of your surroundings. Know that you are NOT alone. I'm watching over you and so are your parents even if we can't do anything. You're a fighter, and you just have a few more things to do."

It was all overwhelming for Cassandra, but she put on a brave face. It was easier to know with her family watching over her. She gave Troy another kiss. A loud growl rang through the room. "No." Troy whispered, his hands still on Cassandra's hips. "Troy? What's wrong?" Another large growl pierced their ears. "You need to wake up! I think that's the Minotaur! You must wake and fight it!"

* * *

 **Damn leave it up to Jareth to serve some humble pie after freaking out at you! I think I would be scared to have him as my father in law too.**


	14. Princess, Warrior, Queen

Cassandra immediately stood up, sword in hand and ready to fight. The dragon roared next to her at the creature in front of them. In all the books of mythology that Cassandra had read, she always pictured the Minotaur to be the size of a normal man. Tall and strong, but still a reasonable size where she could use her sword fighting skills to kill it.

As it turns out, the Minotaur was NOTHING like that. It was about 20 feet tall at least. Its hands were large enough for her to sit in. To make matters worse, the teeth was what was getting to her. Oh, the teeth were so long, she was sure it would rip her throat out if it had the chance.

A large hand swiped against the ground where Cassandra stood and the princess flew backwards. The dragon swooped under Cassandra and caught her in mid air. Together, the dragon and the princess fought against the Minotaur.

Every time the dragon blew fire onto the monster, he screamed in pain. "Fire must be the answer." Cassandra told the dragon. "Get closer and maybe we can do some damage."

The dragon roared in agreement.

"Hiya!" Cassandra kicked the dragon and they went to aim right at his heart. "Not to the center, more to the left towards the heart!" She yelled above the minotaur's loud screeches.

Just as the dragon was about to blow some more fire, the Minotaur struck. Its sharp claws cut through the dragon's neck, blood gushing everywhere. "NOO!" Cassandra screamed. The dragon fell, not able to do anything.

They landed with a loud thud. Cassandra got off and started to inspect the dragon after throwing a few fireballs to distract the monster.

"Oh no." This was a creature that was too big for her to heal on her own. She fished around for healing water, only to pull up an empty vial, remembering that she had used it to heal herself. "Damn it! Oh hell. How am I supposed to do this?" She tried to frantically think of an idea to save her scaly friend.

One thing that she had always been taught was to never get distracted especially in battle. "An enemy can strike out of nowhere. You can never let your guard down." Her tutor had said. Unfortunately, she did not heed his warnings at this moment.

The Minotaur came back to swipe at her. The princess would've died had the dragon not summoned all of its energy to throw it self in front of Cassandra. The monster stepped onto the dragon's neck and tore at its heart.

"No! No please stop!" Cassandra was getting hysterical. She couldn't let someone else sacrifice themselves for her. She already lost her baby, she couldn't lose a new friend. She just couldn't.

Looking desperately at the healing vial, inspiration came into her head. She fished around and found the vials from the waters the inhibited one's sense of magic that she had gotten from the time she was with the centaurs.

"HEY YOU UGLY BUFFALO!"

The Minotaur turned its attention to Cassandra.

"Yeah you! Get a load of this!"

The princess ran and used the dragon's hard scales as a boost. She doused the water onto the Minotaur's face. It screamed, clawing at the magic. After that brief second, it couldn't find Cassandra in the darkness from temporary loss of magic. The princess climbed a ledge, hoping to not be seen. _This is now or never._ Counting to three, she kept off, landing on the monster's back.

It felt her, and tried to swat her away. Cassandra whispered a spell into her sword, enchanting it with magic. She shoved it into the monster's lower back. Another loud scream. She shoved it into the other side to hit his other kidney. Doing some more climbing, she flipped to his front and dragged her sword deep into where his heart was and commanded the sword to light on fire.

Not even a few seconds had passed before the Minotaur was covered in flames, screaming in agony. Cassandra leapt off and watched as the fire disintegrated the beast. The only thing that was left was her sword.

She rushed towards her dragon with a large knot in her throat. "No, Dragon, please don't leave me." The dragon looked at her, obviously in pain. No matter how much Cassandra tried to save it, her efforts were in vain and she knew it. She stroked the dragon's nose, giving it comfort.

"Here, something to numb the pain. Open your mouth." She popped in some oxycontin tablets into the dragon's mouth. The dragon wrapped its body around Cassandra to provide some illusion of safety. "You don't have to be brave. It's okay." She wiped the dragon's tears. "I'm here for you. You saved my life. Thank you."

And she opened her mouth to sing a lullaby that her father often sang to her, still giving comfort to the dragon. She watched as the dragon gave her a grateful look before drifting off into a forever sleep.

Cassandra got out her sewing kit, closing the dragon's wound to make it look more peaceful. Putting her hands together, she commanded fire to consume the mighty creature, cleansing its body as it drifted off into the Labyrinth. Her body was soaked with tears and the dragon's blood, but she didn't care. When she was done honoring her brave friend, she walked towards an opening and into the Underworld.

* * *

The air was thick with the scent of corpses. It disgusted Cassandra and she covered her face with a handkerchief. Ceberus was easy, just giving them some jerky and they just left her alone. This disgusting air, on the other hand, was sure to suffocate her.

The princess tried to not think about the copious amount of skeletons that lined the walkways as decoration. She had a task before her and could not afford another distraction. Wrapping a dark blue cloak around her for protection, Cassandra spotted a green and musty colored river. Eerie sounds escaped from it. The closer she got, the louder the sounds became. She looked in and saw vague outlines of dead creatures. The lost souls, she realized. Drifting forever in pain, never to find their way again.

"May I help you, miss?" A man in a dark hooded cloak approached Cassandra. "You are not dead." He noted, tilting his head to the side.

"No, I am not. You must be Charon. I need safe passage to see Queen Persephone." She gave a small and respectful curtesy before dropping a golden coin into his hand. He held his hand out to help the princess into the boat. Cassandra could feel that his hand was weathered and old. She felt sorry for him, endlessly transporting people, never leaving this place.

"Don't touch the water. Keep your body in the boat and I will make sure that you travel safely."

She nodded. "Thank you, Charon."

When they reached their destination, Cassandra felt that she was going to be sick. All the smell and the screams were overwhelming her senses. Luckily, Charon caught her before she fell in. "Careful princess." He stood her straight up.

"Thank you again. I will need you when I get back." Charon gave her a single nod. "And I will be here when you are ready." He walked towards his boat and sailed away, not looking back at Cassandra.

"Alright, I have today, tomorrow, and one more day after that to finish this task." She told herself. Bracing herself, she walked through the granite pillars and into the throne room.

It was decorated beautifully, although quite dark for her taste. Scarlet red curtains draped the walls, embroidered with stories of the past. There was Hades offering Persephone a pomegranate and another of him being ruler of the Underground. The thrones themselves were of gold and silver, embellished with diamonds on the head. On the taller throne sat a man with a black crown with gold lining its edges.

His skin was pale as snow, most likely from spending all of his time away from the sunlight. His hair was jet black and his eyes were a dark green, same as the River Styx. His robe matched his crown, all black with golden edges. The presence and power he commanded made Cassandra sink to her knees in respect. "Lord Hades." She greeted.

"Ah, Queen Cassandra."

The princess shook her head. "No. I am not coronated to be queen yet." She humbly told the Lord of the Underground.

Hades walked down the steps from his throne to stand in front of her. "You are married to Anterian's king. Therefore, you are a queen. What brings the daughter of King Jareth and Queen Sarah to my realm?"

There was something off about Hades. His voice didn't just make her feel intimidated, but it was alluring. It was seductive, almost intoxicating. She closed her eyes for a brief moment before rising up to meet his gaze. _Focus_ , she told herself.

"I am here to speak to Persephone. There is a trade I could perhaps make with her." At this, Hades raised an eyebrow. He lifted her chin up and looked into her mismatched eyes. His other hand came up to play with her blonde hair. "Why, Cassandra. What business could you have with the Queen that you cannot solve with me?"

A large grumble escaped her stomach. Cassandra looked away, embarrassed.

"Oh, what a terrible host I am!" Hades said. "I didn't even offer you food or a place to stay. I'm sure you need something, seeing as you've traveled so far in the Labyrinth."

He waved his hand and numerous plates of food filled the hall. Cassandra had to control herself from drooling. It had been three weeks since she had good food, a decent place to sleep, and a proper shower. Her wounds from her miscarriage was not yet healed either.

Hades rested his hand on the base of her neck. "Come. Won't you dine with me? You must be famished. Then you can take a nice bubble bath." He lifted a goblet of wine to her lips. "Drink, my lady." His voice became dark and excited.

Just as the wine almost touched her lips, Cassandra remembered Troy's warning and pushed it away. "No." She turned around to look at Hades, who's lips were in a tight frown. "I don't know what you think you're doing, but it's not going to work. Please take me to where your Queen is."

Hades made three _tsk_ sounds. "Cassandra! Don't you realize how rude that is, to offend a host and to accuse him of anything other than hospitality? Please. I insist. You can even get your body checked by my personal physician from your fall and consequent miscarriage." He once again put his hand on her back and lead her to the food.

The last sentence snapped Cassandra to attention. She stopped walking and stared at hades, hand on the hilt of her sword. "What did you say? How do you know about my miscarriage?"

Hades started to back up, fear in his eyes. With a wave, Cassandra encased his hands in shackles. "You aren't Hades! Show yourself! I command you!"

Hades screamed in agony from the iron chains and his shape shifted. A beautiful woman with lovely brown hair was glaring at Cassandra. The princess gasped. "You! You're the siren that tried to kill me!" She grabbed the front of her robe she shoved her into a wall. "You killed my child!" Cassandra hissed. "You murderer! You killed the heir of the throne to Anterian and a god! Tell me your name before I take you to my parent's kingdom and throw you into the Bog of Eternal Stench! NOW!"

The woman spat at Cassandra, but the princess did not react. She spoke, every word dripped with anger. "Molpe. My name is Molpe."

The name sounded familiar to Cassandra, but she could not for the life of her figure it out. Then, it hit her. "YOU. You're Zarek's whore! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FRIEND?!" She screeched at the brunette. "You manipulated the High King and killed a child of a god! You will have HELL TO PAY!"

Cassandra noticed a locket next to her body. Ripping it off, she opened it to find different strands of hair. "Shapeshifting potion." She whispered. Shapeshifting requires that a lock of hair from someone must be used. She found a lock of her own hair in the mix as well.

"I don't know what you're planning to do with me or how you got this, but I'll deal with you later!" She sent a large jolt of electricity through Molpe's body, making her pass out. She stuffed the siren into the small bag with unlimited space.

Sighing, she walked on, hoping to find the Queen of the Underworld.

* * *

Cassandra found the Goddess of Spring passing judgement onto the dead, wondering how much longer it would take and whether she should interrupt or not. Luckily, Persephone noticed the young fey and told her subjects to wait.

Where Hades was dark, Persephone was light. Her skin was slightly tanned from the sun. Her hair was a golden color, bounding around and her dress was white. A rose-gold crown sat on her curly locks. She emanated happiness and radiance. Or she would, if she did not look so angry at Cassandra.

She folded her arms angrily and yelled at Cassandra to stand from her bow. "Princess, I already gave you a drop of beauty, one that you obviously don't need seeing as you're more beautiful than the goddesses themselves! What do you want now?"

Cassandra blinked in surprise. "My queen, I don't know what you're saying. I assure you that this is the first time I've ever seen you. There was a siren that was using a Shapeshifting potion. You have to believe me!"

Persephone huffed. "Sure. That's what they all say. Uh uh, nope! Do not speak!" She pushed a finger onto Cassandra's lips. "If what you're saying is true, how would I know which is the real you?"

Cassandra sighed. "I don't know what would satisfy you, your majesty. If it helps, may I offer you a token in exchange for a drop of spring? Not beauty." She was tired and though her nature was to get into an argument, she knew that she was running out of time and needed to make way to Ina's palace still.

"What is your offer?" Persephone continued to glare. She didn't like anyone that wasted her time.

Cassandra opened her bag, and brought out a box. "Queen Persephone. I present to you, the head of Medusa." She knelt and offered her the head.

"Medusa? You slew her?" Persephone took the sack in her arms, feeling for the snake heads. "This indeed is her head. Alright princess, you have a deal." She handed the box to her. "Do not open it. Present it straight to the Queen Mother. And get out of my Kingdom!"

Cassandra had never felt so elated to leave this god forsaken Labyrinth (which is ironic since two gods resided just beneath it). After hopping off of Charon's boat, the young princess ran, not knowing where the exit was. She just kept running until a light shone directly above her head. It was a blue orb, and she said "take me to Queen Ina's palace!"

She did some calculations. Oh no. She had only half a day left to make the journey. She was tired, mentally and physically. Could she do it?

Thinking back to her dream with Troy, she forced herself to move on. She could do it. "For my family, for my new Kingdom and for the Goblin Kingdom, I can and will do it!"


	15. Never Alone

"For the last time. Shut up before I obliterate you with my bare hands!" Cassandra told the siren. For hours, Molpe had been making annoying noises and Cassandra tried to command her to stop, but she didn't seem to listen. It was not easy to control her temper; she was close to setting the girl on fire. _Why did I have to inherit father's temperament and mother's stubbornness?_ She asked herself.

The reached Ina's palace. It was beautiful to say the least. Purple trim lined the golden palace and the gates were made of delicate pearls. Cassandra took a deep breath, preparing herself before meeting her mother-in-law again. If only Molpe would just shut up.

"I told you princess. Just let me out. Please. It's hot in here and I may die of heat exhaustion. Please."

Cassandra sighed. "Fine! For a few minutes!"

She couldn't help it. She felt bad for her, and didn't want to be guilty of killing her from the heat. The princess waved her hands and released the siren. Molpe struggled to regain her balance and Cassandra roughly set her down before she fell. "Don't even think of running away. Cross me, and you'll have a lot to answer for."

Cassandra felt a sharp pain between her legs. _The miscarriage_. It was becoming more and more painful each day. She cast a sharp and angry look at Molpe. This was the person responsible for her miscarriage, and it took all of her to not kill the siren on the spot.

"What's in that box?" Molpe motioned towards the silver box that Persephone handed her. Cassandra took a good look at it. It was small, like a jewelry box. Ornate flowers outlined the outside, all with electrifying colors.

"None of your business." She seethed. Cassandra snatched the box away, not wanting Molpe to see. "And if you know what's good for you, you'd shut the hell up. You're lucky I even let you out." She crossed her arms, turning away from her.

"You say that, and yet, we both know that you'd be overcome by guilt." Molpe, hands still shackled, came to sit to the princess. "Oh don't ignore me princess. You know it's true. Just like you're dying to know what's in that box."

Cassandra didn't respond. As a daughter of two illusionists, it was bad enough that she listened to Molpe's words and lost her child. She would not make the same mistake again.

"A drop of spring." Molpe stood up and traced a finger down Cassandra's cheek. "It could heal you. What will Ina use it for anyways? It could quench the pain in you."

"Yeah..." Cassandra's eyes got dark, filled with temptation. Molpe placed her hands on Cassandra's shoulders and sat behind her. "Just, take a look. See what it is." Cassandra could feel her lips on her ear, giving it a small nibble that sent an electric jolt through her body. A beautiful, singing voice coursed through her body.

"You're in pain. You've been through so much. Just open the box and all your pain will be gone." Molpe placed an intoxicating kiss on Cassandra's lips. As for the princess, she just wanted more. More of the siren's touch and beautiful singing.

Deep in her mind, Cassandra was screaming at herself to snap out of it. But the siren's pull was too strong. "Reach for the antidote, my lady." She placed another kiss on Cassandra's lips, completely dousing any thoughts about resistance in her mind of fire.

The princess reached out and held the box in her hands. "All my pain will go away?" She asked Molpe desperately. Molpe gave her victim a kiss in her hair. "Yes. You just have to reach for it."

Cassandra opened the box. A beautiful drop of liquid was suspended in the air. She reached out to touch it, and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

"YOU BITCH!" Jareth screamed at the top of his lungs. He had just seen the siren hurt his daughter. "NO ONE MESSES WITH MY FAMILY!"

Jareth, Sarah, and Troy all traveled as quickly as they could once they saw that Cassandra had let Molpe go. Jareth jumped up and kicked sideways directly into Molpe's stomach. There was a struggle, but he managed to wrestle her and had her in a head lock. "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!" His mismatched eyes were both bright and full of the angriest energy. Paired with his dramatic black cape, who wouldn't be scared of the Goblin King?

Sarah came gliding through the hills, placing a fist right in Molpe's face. "YOU DESERVE A FATE WORSE THAN DEATH!" She screamed, giving her an ear twist. "YOU EVIL, EVIL WHORE!"

Troy, on the other hand, crouched down next to his wife. Aside from the fact that she had a faint pulse, her face was ashen and she looked dead. He leaned down and kissed her lips and held her head on his lap. "Oh, Cassie. What have I done? This is all my fault." Tears rolled down his face. "I shouldn't have left you." At his strained voice, Sarah rushed over to her daughter.

This was a child that she and Jareth had spent nearly two decades raising, loving, protecting, and teaching. To see her so lifeless was a slap in her face and she wanted nothing more than to trade places. "Oh, my Cassie. My little girl. I, I should've done more. Oh." She squeezed Cassandra's cold hands, another stroking her platinum blonde hair.

Jareth made a crystal, snapping it on Molpe's head. The siren fell backwards, unconscious. He ran to his family. "What happened? What's going on?" He sat next to Sarah, his arm around her.

Troy looked at his parents-in-law, nervous about what he was going to have to tell them. "I'm not totally sure, but she should be dead instantly. Persephone seemed to have given her a drop of death."

"No." Jareth's tears fell on his daughter's hair. "But why is she not dead? How can we reverse it?" Sarah squeezed her husband's hand to comfort him, not being able to speak herself.

"She must have some kind of protection charm against the gods." Troy felt around, examining his wife. He found a vial in her back pocket, showing the King and Queen. Sarah plucked it from his hands. "That's from the Southern Guardian! He gave it to her for saving his people from a disease! This must be why she's asleep and not dead. But how do we wake her?"

Troy pulled something out of his pockets. It looked like honey, but it was glowing. "The only way I can reverse it, is to turn her into a goddess with ambrosia."

Jareth's face relaxed in relief. "So? What are you waiting for? Give it to her!"

Troy shook his head. "There's a price that comes with this magic. To turn her will cost her greatly."

Jareth immediately frowned. "What's the price?"

Troy held up the vial of ambrosia. "She will most likely have to relearn all of her magic, and with the amount of pain she's in from the miscarriage, it may kill her in the process. There is a chance that she could be completely healed as well. There's only been one person that didn't have to relearn magic, and that's Persephone when she became queen of the underworld and was a goddess already."

The air seemed to hold its breath as the royal family tried to figure out what to do. Sarah put her hand on Troy's, surprising him. "Listen, you are her husband. You should have the decision. What would you do?" Jareth raised his eyebrow at this, since he did not have time to properly allow his daughter to go from a child under his protection to a woman who had a husband. He grunted, nodding to Troy that it was his decision.

"Well, knowing Cassie, she has fire, literally and metaphorically of course. She would want to be woken up, not be in an endless sleep, no matter how nice her dreams are. I say we try."

Jareth lunged towards Troy, giving him a bear hug. "You do know Cassie and you do love her." Troy awkwardly hugged his father in law, but a smile on his face. Sarah beamed, glad that Jareth came around.

"Okay, do it." Jareth told Troy. Sarah lifted Cassandra's head back while Troy dipped the ambrosia into her mouth. The three monarchs sat in anticipation.

Nothing happened. Just as they were about to panic, Cassandra started to glow. Her hair seemed brighter and her body was no longer grey and ashen, but redder and full of life. She slowly opened her mismatched eyes to see Troy's.

"Troy." She whispered. She had missed him so, and her pain was now gone, although she was tired. Troy leaned down to cradle her head. "Princess. Or should I say, my queen." They shared a searing kiss, one that would go into history as one of the most romantic kisses (aside from Sarah's and Jareth's, of course).

The Goblin King and Queen scooted backwards to let their daughter and new son have a moment alone. Sarah kissed Jareth's cheek. "It looks like Cassie has found someone who truly loves her for who she is." Jareth kissed his wife back. "Yes. She will make a fine queen, wife, and mother one day. I just wish that there was a smoother transition than this."

Cassandra caressed her husband's cheek. "Jethro."

Troy blinked. "Excuse me?" She kissed him again. "Troy, your true name is Jethro! I give my power back to you to control your life."

Something changed in Troy. His eyes were swirling, as if a small hurricane was in them. He glowed, a soft blue hue and then back to normal. He laughed. "Cassie! Thank you!"

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" A beautiful figure landed directly in front of them. Cassandra clutched Troy, still weak. Queen Ina was by far the most terrifying thing she's ever seen, aside from Jareth when he was angry.

She slapped her hand across Cassandra's face. "How dare you become a goddess without my permission? How DARE you?!"

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Sarah propelled herself towards the goddess. With a flick of her finger, she sent Sarah flying backwards, only cushioned by Jareth's crystal that slowed down the impact.

"DO NOT HURT MY PARENTS!" Cassandra shot out her hands, binding the goddess with iron cuffs. Creating a fire ball in her hands, she faced her mother in law. "You are no longer in charge. You have put me through literal hell!"

Jareth, Sarah, Ina, and Troy all stared at her in shock. Not only did Cassandra still have her powers, she was even more powerful than before!

Troy stood behind his wife. He stood tall and proud with his shoulders squared boldly. "Mother, as the rightful King of Anterian, I command you to give me my name back or suffer treason!" Normally, he was full of fear when facing his mother, but with his new family backing him up, no one could take him down.

Ina looked like she was about to struggle, but decided against it. Though she was not worried about the Goblin King and Queen, she was worried about her son and daughter in law. Since she couldn't find a way out, she surrendered.

"Oh fine. I give you your name back and relinquish any power I had over you."

The moment Cassandra and Troy secured Ina, Sarah and Jareth ran over to embrace their daughter and new son. Now that they were reunited as a family, Cassandra had no doubt that everything would be alright. They would fix everything and no matter what's been thrown at them, they will always conquer.

* * *

 **Yay a few more chapters left! Sorry it took me a few days to upload this chapter. I was binge watching OUAT. XD It may be one or two more chapters to tie things up. Anyways, thank you for reading and please leave a review!**


	16. Justice is Served

"Would that be legal for us to convict her? She did commit treason against the High King. Shouldn't she be convicted by Zarek himself?" Cassandra asked.

Troy poured some honey and ginger tea for his wife and new parents. His mother was back in their kingdom, continuing her reign as regent since she was good at ruling. They decided on two punishments, the first punishment was to not have any suitors until after he and Cassandra were ready to take the throne since Ina acted with jealousy and vainness over targeting Cassandra. The other punishment was to limit her magic so that she could only use it to protect and serve Anterian, at least until Cassandra and Troy became official rulers. This was to punish her for taking control of Troy by using his true name instead of letting him truly growing to be the king he was meant to be.

And now, they had to figure out what to do with Molpe. Jareth looked ecstatic to finally let that little whore get what she deserved.

"Thank you Troy." Sarah thanked him for pouring her tea. "Cassie, it is true, but we can't get him to do anything reasonable. It would seem that he's too much under her spell."

The older queen took a sip of her tea and rocked Prince Toby in his cradle at the same time. "I have an idea. Maybe we can gather the other monarchs to go to court without Zarek."

Cassandra and Jareth stared at Sarah incredulously. Jareth gently put his hand on his wife's back. "Sarah, an intervention like that is not easy. I-I'm sure you know that." He stuttered when Sarah glared at him. "I'm not accusing you for not knowing, but how do you plan to even go forth with this idea?"

Sarah set her teacup down and sighed. "To be honest, I've tried to think up ideas but they all lead to a dead end. I toyed with the idea of letting Cassie and Troy suggest with the Intervention as gods, but they aren't known as reliable gods yet." Troy nodded. "Right. I just became free from my mother and Cassie just became a goddess myself. I know that you used to be Zarek's regent. Could you overrule him?"

Jareth shook his head. "No. We don't have that power. Now that we know his actions was from the siren placing some magic on him and not just his stupidity, although that was a factor for sure, I don't want to undermine his rule." He walked over to pick his now crying son to feed him.

"Any milk for him?" Jareth asked. Sarah conjured a bottle. "Pumped some milk earlier today." Jareth shared a smile with his wife as he took the bottle. "An amazing Aboveground invention that allows the father to feed breast milk to his child." He explained to his son-in-law.

He cleared his throat. "As I was saying, I remember from my days a young king. No one took me seriously and it was difficult to establish respect among all the realms when many have been alive for so long. I don't want that for Zarek. For Sarah to suggest and Intervention could be interpreted as two things: the first is that she is power hungry. The second is that he is a weak king and we should find another. I don't want either accusation to be found. But," he tried to lift up a finger and feed Toby at the same time, "If we can find a third solution, then an intervention may be the best way to go."

Cassandra got up to pace as Jareth liked to do when thinking. So her parents, herself, and Troy were out. They could try to convince Ina, but she did not have a good image in the Underground. She ran her fingers through her long locks just like Jareth often did. Just as she did, her necklace snagged against her hair. "Damn. I hate it when that happens." She unclasped the peach necklace that Jareth had given her, along with the vial that the centaurs had given her that was also on the necklace. Then, it hit her.

Troy curiously looked at his wife, who had not taken her necklace off all the way and was just staring at it. "Cassie? Is something wrong?" She didn't seem to hear her husband. Cassandra quickly took off the necklace and showed the vial that the Southern Guardian gave her to her parents. "This is how! Belle helped you watch over me, yes? That means that she's seen me get hurt and has been here for when Zarek threatened you. Why don't we recruit her and the Southern Guardian to our aid?"

Jareth hastily shook his head and gave his son back to Sarah. He placed his hands on Cassandra's shoulders. "No. I can't let you do that. I'm sorry Sweet Pea, but what if he decides to have some crazy price stuck to it? What makes you think he'll agree to it?"

Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Because I saved his kind from a disease. It's perfect! The monarchs would take his word for it even if they don't like him. You know it's true. Is he not indebted to me because of that?"

Jareth shook his head again. "He gave you that vial, yes? Cassie, it wasn't a gift, it was payment. I don't think it'll work."

"Looks like we're back to square one." Sarah lamented. "We can't keep Molpe forever. Zarek could trace her back to us and we could get serious consequences for keeping his lover prisoner without him knowing."

"Your majesties, if I may." All four wheeled around to see what was behind them. Belle came trotting their way. "I think I could convince my Master to help you. Though we have argued at times and have butted heads, you have been kind and caring to me. And Cassandra, you saved my family during your first task. Floberus was my brother. Thank you." She reached to embrace her. "I won't abandon you. Not now. I promise that there would be no price. Not for you."

Amazingly, the Southern Guardian was very empathetic to Cassandra, and even suggested that she divide up the contents of the vial to protect her family, since she no longer needed it as a goddess herself. True to her word, Belle convinced the Southern Guardian to not let the Goblin Kingdom pay a price. Not that he needed any convincing. "This is the least I could do to help someone who has saved my entire species for a terrible disease."

Cassandra swallowed. She was nervous to testify and relive her entire story to a horde of monarchs. Zarek would also be there. She hadn't seen him since the night of his coronation. She didn't want to see her friend accuse her of being a liar and something weak.

She was beyond grateful to have her parents and Troy at her side. Protocol required that she hold Troy's arm, but he put his arm around her waist instead. It made her feel safe and secure. Like nothing could deter her.

All the monarchs filed in. Zarek took his place, sitting on his throne on a step higher than everyone else. The Goblin King and Queen, Belle the Ambassador, The Anterian King and Queen, and the Southern Guardian stood in front of everyone.

Jareth did not look playful. He did not looked like he wanted to tease anyone. He looked like he wanted justice to be served.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zarek addressed the group in front of him. Jareth squeezed Cassandra's hand and stepped forward, giving a dramatic bow. "Your majesty. We did not come here to hurt you or to insinuate that you are not a good king. We are here to see justice is served and to protect the crown."

The other monarchs looked at Jareth then back to Zarek in surprised. It was normal for Jareth to call someone out, but like this? Something must be serious.

Zarek drummed his fingers on his scepter with the most dangerous glare aimed at the Goblin King. "And what is your accusation, King Jareth?" He asked through clenched teeth.

Jareth nodded at Sarah. They had decided that they would all contribute a little to the cause. Sarah stepped forward and bowed. "Your majesty. We have evidence that your lover has committed treason against you by manipulating you, and she has harmed our daughter, Princess Cassandra of Goblins and Queen Goddess of Anterian, by nearly killing her twice and causing her to miscarry. We have reason to believe that we will need an Intervention for court, since this is treason against the High Crown and we doubt that you will hold court for her."

Everyone in the room but Zarek looked around in confusion. They just learned that Cassandra was a queen, a goddess, and was pregnant at one point! It would explain her absence at her brother's pregnancy announcement. They all knew about Molpe, of course, but did not think that she would be dangerous.

Zarek angrily stood up. "Queen Sarah, since these claims are fake, YOU will suffer treason! I am King of the Underground and would not allow myself to make these disgusting accusations against me."

The Southern Guardian stepped forward. "Monarchs of all realms! I must intercede."

He told the story of Cassandra and Troy's meeting, how Belle helped her fight against the monster Ina tried to make her marry, how they married, how Cassandra saved his people, Zarek's threat to Jareth and Sarah to force Cassandra to marry him for her powers, and how she was almost killed by the Siren twice. "It is not an easy thing to do to make the right decision and abandon what is usually done, which is what the Goblin Monarchs are doing. I implore you to let Queen Sarah and King Jareth lead the court against this siren. As you know, I cannot lie. It is impossible for a centaur to. I also do not interfere very often with you. Think carefully before dismissing me and my word."

Zarek stomped down the stairs. "I will not let a horse come into my kingdom and say things about my lover! I will do as I please. You are here to wreak havoc on me just like the rest of these people!"

The Elf Queen stood in front of him. "That's enough! I think it is clear that you are not in your right mind, your majesty. You are not fit to make decisions and rule at the current moment. I vote to have the King and Queen of goblins hold a trial for this, this Molpe that you mentioned." Slowly, each monarch nodded and whispered their agreement. Zarek angrily stomped back to his throne.

Since Jareth and Sarah were holding the trial, they could not be the ones to witness, leaving Cassandra, Troy, and the two centaurs to testify against the siren. Sarah conjured a mirror, pulling Molpe out. The girl had cuffs on her wrists. She looked forlorn and so innocent.

"See how sad she is? Molpe hasn't done anything wrong and you need to let her go!" Troy exclaimed. Sarah resisted the urge to twist her godson's ear and force him to see reason. She ignored him and faced her family, her face neutral. "What is the proof that you have of this siren manipulating the High King and nearly murdering the princess of goblins? This is an accusation that is grievous indeed."

The Southern Guardian nodded to Cassandra and Belle. Cassandra bowed before her parents. "Your Highnesses. We would like to show you memories that we have extracted. We have the memories here in these two vial. They are mine and Belle's. You may verify yourself. When you are done, Belle, our ambassador, will aid me in preparing a way to view those memories."

Since they extracted Belle's and Cassandra's memories, they had no recollection of what actually happened. It was like a hole in her head, and she did not feel any negativity towards Molpe, or any memory of her really. That was the risk they had to take when extracting memories.

When every monarch verified its authenticity, Belle and Cassandra clasped their hands together to make a circle of fire. They poured Belle's memory first. It showed Zarek at the announcement of Troy's birth with Molpe, asking for Cassandra's hand in marriage. It then shifted to the time he threatened Jareth that he would take his children. The monarchs gasped, not quite believing what was happening. The last memory was of Troy confronting Zarek's about his marriage to Cassandra.

Belle addressed the monarchs. "So, as you can see, His Majesty has threatened the Goblin Kingdom and its inhabitants. We will now use Princess-Queen Cassandra's memories."

Once again, a circle of fire was made. Cassandra watched as the siren whispered in her ear, encouraging her to fly. Though the physical pain of the miscarriage had faded, it was still there, torturing her.

She looked at Troy, who watched as the siren kissed his wife and pushed her down the stairs. Cassandra's eyes filled with tears. Why did she let herself be so weak?

"Cassie?" Troy steadied his wife. Cassandra saw her reflection in a mirror, horrified at what she saw. Her face was tear streaked. Her complexion was sickly and she was trembling. No. She would not look weak in front of every monarch and in front of the woman that caused her so much misery.

"I'm fine." She choked out. Taking a deep breath, she turned to the court, avoiding Molpe's Brady eyes. "As you can see, I have been left to die at her hand. Twice. For attempting murder against the daughter of two monarchs, justice must be served."

Sill holding his wife, Troy gave a small head bow. "Your majesties. I ask that we perform a truth serum on the siren to find the truth and her motives. She has committed a crime that has hurt so many." Molpe growled at this statement, but Troy held his ground.

The monarchs nodded and looked to Jareth, who was the best at giving truth serums. The Goblin King gave a nod. Twisting his hand, he threw a crystal onto Molpe's head. It sank in, causing the siren to look dazed for a moment.

"I'll handle this." Jareth stepped down from his place next to Sarah to circle around Molpe like a vulture. The tension in the room increased when Jareth's mismatched eyes made contact with Molpe's equally pissed off stare.

"Why did you want The High King to be your lover? Why have him marry Cassandra? Why hurt Cassandra? What was your end goal?"

Molpe gave a hollow laugh. "I didn't want him to be my lover. It was so easy to manipulate him to believe that he deserved someone talented in bed and to have potentially the most powerful wife at his side ruling. The male ego is so fragile. Since he listened to my every word, I could use him to my advantage. I could use his powers and the princess's powers. But alas, I found that she was married. Seeing that I could also manipulate her, I was hoping that by losing her child, she'd give up on her husband, break the marriage, and marry Zarek. I would then take control of the entire Underground."

Jareth conjured the box that held the drop of death that Persephone had given Cassandra. "You disguised yourself as my daughter to Persephone, correct? Why did you do that?"

"Simple. I wanted to attempt to get revenge on her since she had cast me out of her kingdom for seducing her husband, Lord Hades. I needed a way to get that revenge, so I disguised myself as Cassandra. I attempted to get the drop of spring by lying about wanting beauty, which I did. By giving me some of her power, I was able to control Persephone to give that drop of death to Cassandra."

Jareth took his scepter and used it to lift Molpe's chin up. "Lift the spell that you put on Zarek now." His tone did not leave room for argument. Cassandra knew that tone. It was a strangely and deceivingly calm one, one that once ended with her cleaning all the castle's toilets without magic.

Molpe looked like she was about to argue, but the death glare and the scepter on her chin made her change her mind. Snapping her fingers, Zarek slumped over. The High King rubbed his eyes, and looked pale. Sarah flicked her wrist to use magic to steady him. "Guards! Please watch over him. Take him to his chambers and make sure he's alright." A few guards bowed and hurried to care for their king.

Sarah addressed the rest of the monarchs. "King Jareth and I have come up with a sentence for her. Though we could sentence her execution, we fear that she will be made a martyr among her people. What needs to be done is to make her an example."

She nodded at Jareth, who looked absolutely giddy. He stood tall and proud before declaring his punishment. "Your majesties. We have decided to sentence her to the Bog of Eternal Stench." Laughter erupted, even from Cassandra. "For who would listen to the singing and spells of a siren who smells disgusting for all eternity?"

Molpe gasped. "No! I'd rather die than go in that stupid Bog of yours!" She screamed through clenched teeth. Jareth shot out his hand, instantly shutting her up. "To the Court of Monarchs, does anyone object?"

There have been tears, screams, and even deaths during a court by the monarchs, but never laughter. Jareth nodded at Sarah. "Very well. Molpe of Sirens, you are sentenced to the Bog of Eternal Stench!" He gleefully kicked her, sending her flying out the doors.

* * *

"Who knew your father would actually sentence anyone to the Bog?" Troy laughed into his wife's hair. Cassandra giggled. "It was a matter of time. Did you see how excited he was? Christmas came early for him."

Troy gave another chuckle and kissed her hair. Laying in the nude in Cassandra's bed was blissful indeed. It was the first night they had spent together in the same room since Troy had run away from her. It felt good to be back in each other's arms and without any secrets.

Just as they were kissing, the bedroom room door bursted open. Cassandra yelped and gathered the blankets around her to preserve her modesty.

In walked the Goblin King with a large binder. "You two are monarchs! Time to get out of bed. I know love making is fun but we have lots to do today." He plopped the binder down on Cassandra's vanity.

"Daaaaad." She groaned. Leave it up to her father to embarrass her, even after she married. "Really? What's so pressing that you had to barge into my room?"

Jareth flipped through the pages of the binder. "Like I said, we have lots to do! You want to plan to go Above to study the art of being a physician. You need to decide what Troy will do during that time. You two also need to be coronated as King and Queen eventually of course. But first, we have a wedding to plan! What do you think of the designs I've prepared for you?" He lifted up the binder and flipped through at least ten pages of wedding dress designs.

Troy and Cassandra gave each other a look. He looked at his father in law. "A wedding? With all due respect your majesty-" Jareth held up his hand. "Troy. You can call me Jareth, if you'd like. Or even Dad. You're family now." He reached over to hug his new son.

Cassandra pinched the bridge of her nose. "While this is nice and all, we are married. Dad, there's no need to have a big wedding!" Cassandra pouted. Jareth held a finger to hush her. "Nonsense! You are a queen of a new kingdom and still a princess of this court. You will have a wedding fit for the daughter of King Jareth! And please. I didn't have the chance to be there on your big day. Do it for me. Do it for your mother. Do it for the memories and to show the people that you are the rightful queen. They will want to see a celebration, believe me." He reached over to give her a kiss. "Now get dressed! I have a wedding to plan."

* * *

 **Yay justice is served! Next chapter will have Jareth being the wedding planner (it's going to be hilarious) and the wedding. I figure that Jareth has more flare and a better fashion sense than Sarah, so he's the perfect one for that! There may be an epilogue after that chapter, I'm not sure. Either way, I'll let you know in my notes next chapter!**


	17. Jareth the Wedding Planner

**This is basically the last chapter, but there is an epilogue after this that will be uploaded probably either tomorrow night or Monday. I want to give a shout out to inugirl504 for giving me a song as an inspiration for this chapter and for helping me with writing and encouragement (Truly, Madly, Deeply by Cascada)! Without that, I probably wouldn't be so motivated. I will go back and edit the chapters so that they flow better and fix any autocorrect issues.**

* * *

"Higgle-"

"HOGGLE!"

"DO NOT YELL AT YOUR KING!"

Jareth kicked a nearby goblin out of frustration. Planning a wedding was no easy task. It wasn't so bad for him and Sarah's wedding since they just did it in their own castle. Problem is, Cassandra wasn't just marrying anyone. She was marrying a king. And now, with only a week left before the big day, he was going absolutely mad.

He pinched the bridge of his nose before addressing the dwarf again. "You're lucky that Sarah is your friend or I'd kick you too! As I was saying," he placed a rolled up piece of paper into Hoggle's hands, "Give this to a messenger to give to Queen Ina of Anterian. Tell her it's ideas for the location of the wedding and if she does not respond quickly, I'll choose it myself."

"Oh, and Hoggle!" The dwarf turned around, looking quite timid. "Be sure to be ready when the Goddess sends back her decision. This is the Princess's wedding and I won't let anyone ruin it!" Hoggle gave his king a clumsy bow before scooting away.

"No you fools!" He face palmed at the sight of two goblins gnawing at a portrait of Cassandra and Troy. "THAT WAS THEIR OFFICIAL PORTRAIT! The draft for you to eat is in Queen Sarah's office. Now we're going to have to redo the painting." He groaned, chasing after the two goblins. "GET BACK HERE AND LET ME KICK YOU!"

Jareth went to his study. Plopping himself down, he mumbled angrily about Ina being annoying and fickle about wedding venues. Shifting through his notes, he found something that wasn't there before. "Curious." He murmured, picking up a piece of paper that was typed, which was strange since he didn't type. After reading the note, his eyes widened and went off to find his son-in-law.

He burst through Toby's nursery where Troy was taking his turn babysitting Toby. Troy jumped, not expecting Jareth to burst in so dramatically. Luckily, Toby was awake and just gurgled at his father.

"Um, Jareth! What's wrong? You look upset." Troy had learned to get to the point when it came to talking to the King of Goblins. Jareth was a man who did not have much patience for beating around the bush. And frankly, it terrified him even though Jareth was a good and kind man.

Jareth held up the piece of paper that he found in his study. "Troy, why did you cancel the catering company? The wedding is in a week! I found this letter from the catering company telling me that we need to pay for the financial consequences." He folded his arms and glared at Troy with his mismatched eyes.

"Speak, boy!" He barked when Troy fiddled his fingers to avoid and answer.

Troy still wasn't good at being completely frank with people. It was difficult for him, especially with someone who had such a temper. He held Toby a little closer to him, almost as if the baby gave a small amount of protection from the angry man in front of him. "I just, you ordered sushi from that place. I know you want it for Cassie but I can't eat sushi. I can communicate with fish so it would be the equivalent of Cassie eating Goblins." He looked to see Jareth's absolutely pissed off face at him. "B-but Goblins from my planet don't speak! They're like chickens!"

"WHAT?!" Jareth roared. "YOU'VE EATEN GOBLINS?" It was a miracle that he didn't kick anything over. Baby Toby started to fuss at the sound of his father's yelling. Troy tried to calm his nerves (and the baby) by waving a rattle in front of his face to distract him. Seeing Toby cry changed something in Jareth. Realizing the chaos he was causing, Jareth took three deep breaths before continuing.

"I'm sorry, Troy. That was uncalled for." He pressed his fingers to his temple to relieve of the headache that he had created for himself. "It's just, I am the protector and guardians of goblins. To know that you've-you've consumed them awakens the angry part of me. Forgive me." He sat next to Troy. "Why didn't you tell me about you and seafood?" He asked quietly.

Troy shrugged. "I've tried. But it's not easy for me to be completely truthful about things like this. It's easier to just go with the flow. Cassie also likes seafood and you looked so excited for her." He saw that Jareth looked defeated.

"My boy, if Cassie knew how you feel about fish, she wouldn't eat it! That's the truth. You need to be more open to us about it. Don't go behind my back and cancel things last minute. Now we have to pay the consequences. What were you thinking?"

Troy looked down sadly. "I tried to find a replacement, but no one would cater for us this close to the wedding with the amount of guests that we were expecting to show up."

Jareth put his head in his hands, letting out an exaggerated sigh. "That's because in the Aboveground, they don't have magic. To get food from them, we must give them time to prepare. Of course no one would feed us." He patted Troy's back. "Don't worry. We'll figure this out even if I must pull some strings."

Jareth kissed Toby goodbye then went to go see Cassandra. He prepared some hot cocoa for two, trying to clear his mind a bit. Instead of using magic to teleport himself, he decided to just walk up the stairs. It did him good to not use magic sometimes. Reaching his destination, the Goblin King gave a knock on a door before proceeding in.

Cassandra quickly closed the book she was reading to greet him. "Hi Dad." They gave each other kisses on cheeks, their usual greeting. "I heard you yelling at Hoggle earlier. What's wrong?"

Jareth sighed. "I just needed a message to be sent to your mother-in-law who keeps wanting to change the wedding venues. Anyways, here's some hot cocoa for you. What have you been up to?" He leaned back in his chair and stretched his feet on another chair, looking quite lazy.

"Oh, um, not much." Cassandra sipped her hot cocoa. Jareth lifted an eyebrow. "You're a terrible liar. What's that book? A medical textbook?" He flipped through a page before Cassandra could respond. It wasn't a textbook at all, but a drawing pad. "A wedding dress design? I thought that we'd already decided based on the different designs that I gave you. We don't have much time before your wedding you know."

Cassandra snatched her book back from Jareth. "Dad, you're not the best artist or seamstress. That's Mom's specialty."

"Oh come on. I got excited and wanted to try something." He conjured his own design book.

"Dad-"

"See here? I thought maybe we could incorporate some colors if you don't want the white dress."

"Um, Dad,"

"Now how does this one look? It would suit you well and have some meaning to it!"

"FATHER!"

Jareth jumped at Cassandra's outburst. The princess stood up and wiped angry tears from her eyes. "This is MY wedding. You're upstaging it!"

Jareth blinked in surprise. "I'm not trying to-"

"NO." Cassandra shot back. "All it is, is you trying to do this and that. You didn't want a big wedding for yourself and you're going nuts over mine. I want to plan it but whenever I try to get a word in edgewise, you just HAVE to interrupt. You asked me to have a wedding for you, for mom, for the memories. Well look at us." She swept her hand around the room. "It's bad enough with Ina changing on us on purpose, but you just have to go all bridezilla on us. I'm frustrated, and I know you are too. But remember whose wedding this is. You don't listen to me or Troy that much and want things done your own way to the point where everyone is scared to even talk to you. You're moody, you're being mean and you're yelling at everyone all the time!" She folded her arms in anger before staring defiantly at her father.

Jareth looked down sadly at his hands. "I didn't mean to-" He stopped abruptly at Cassandra's furious head shaking.

"I need space. Please go." The last sentence came out softly. Jareth nodded, and headed out without a word.

* * *

"Jareth? The chef has informed me that you haven't eaten all day. Honey?" Sarah came in their chambers with some food, worried about her husband. A few Goblins informed their queen that they saw him looking sad earlier instead of angry.

Seeing Jareth broke her heart. The mighty King of Goblins was sitting on their bed, sobbing. It reminded Sarah when she had rejected his love during her run. She put down the tray of food and sat across from him, kissing and wiping his tears away.

"Love? What's wrong?" She kissed in his messy blonde hair. Jareth pulled away from his wife to wipe his tears. He looked into Sarah's emerald green eyes, grateful that he was blessed to have the most amazing person as his wife.

He told her of the conversation he had with Troy and with Cassandra. "I, I just didn't realize how horrible I must've acted. I feel so terrible." He mumbled. Sarah squeezed his hand. "Well, you have been kind of insane about it, that's true. Tell me, why is planning Cassie's wedding so important? You hate entertaining people and having a big party, and so does Cassie. You didn't even want them to get married in the first place, especially at such a young age. Why does it matter so much?"

Jareth thought about it for a moment before answering. "I guess it has to do with the whole ordeal that she went through." He shifted so he was holding Sarah from behind. "I thought we would never see her again. We were so scared of her dying, and now we get to redo that chance. I want to savor every moment with her, make every moment seem big and important. Now that I get to be with her again, I want her to relax and let me do all the work and planning. I guess I was too hot tempered."

Sarah shifted her fingers through his messy hair. "Oh Jareth. You really are the best father anyone can ask for. You are perfect for the task, believe me. You get things done and aren't afraid to tell others what's on your mind. The problem is, you're not listening. This is about Cassie, not you or me. Remember that. We'll figure it out. Let Cassie design and sew the outfits. You and I will pick the venue. The ceremony can be planned out by Troy and any favors we need can be made by Zarek on how to repay us for being more dense than a goblin with cake." She smiled mischievously.

Jareth kissed his wife. "Oh Sarah. What would I do without you? I'm so sorry for being such a nitwit. I'll go apologize to Cassie and Troy. Come with me?"

The Goblin King and Queen got up to talk to the young couple. After all, there was a wedding to be planned.

* * *

Cassandra had never expected for her wedding to be like this. It was beautiful, and full of small meaningful things surrounding her. She wore the small peach necklace her father had given her the night of Zarek's coronation, the bracelet that Troy gave her the first night they met, and the same shoes that Sarah wore on her wedding to Jareth. Toby was wrapped in the same blanket that she made for him. Her parents, Troy, Toby, herself, and even Ina wore outfits designed and made by her (it was basically the only thing that she had worked on). To fix the issue of catering and size of the venue, Cassandra and Troy suggested the Summer Palace, where they had fallen in love. It was the perfect spot, and they decorated the place with different reminders of their mediums. On every table were small center pieces of sculptures of water and fire intertwining, designed by Sarah and made from crystal by Jareth.

Cassandra asked Jareth to sing the song for their first dance, and he cried as he hugged her. She almost never saw him cry. Truth be told, she was glad that her father was the one to be in charge of the wedding. He got things done and was determined to actually listen to her after a talk he had with Sarah (her mother worked some other unworldly magic with her father, she was sure).

Even the centaurs showed up to the wedding, giving her blessings and even some potion to protect her future pregnancies. It seemed that every creature came to congratulate her (or for food). Instead of normal vows, Cassandra and Troy quoted from their favorite books to pledge their love to each other.

The new King and Queen of Anterian danced in each other's arms as Jareth sang with his deep, melodious voice. Though everyone was watching them, it seemed that they were the only ones in the room.

 _I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy._  
 _I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need._  
 _I love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply do_  
 _I will be strong, I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on a new beginning._  
 _A reason for living. A deeper meaning._

"You are my everything." Troy whispered to his wife. "Everyday that we were separated, it broke my heart. Imagine that. It took you for me to find the strength to disobey my mother and to stop fearing so much." He gave her a small peck on the cheek.

 _I want to stand with you on a mountain._  
 _I want to bathe with you in the sea._  
 _I want to lay like this forever._  
 _Until the sky falls down on me_

 _And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,_  
 _I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry_  
 _The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty._  
 _That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of_  
 _The highest power, in lonely hours, the tears devour you_

 _Oh can you see it baby?_

 _You don't have to close your eyes_  
 _'Cause it's standing right before you._  
 _All that you need will surely come_

Cassandra kissed him back. "In my heart of hearts, I knew that you wouldn't just leave me, but it was difficult. The entire time, I fought for you. For our little family. When times were bleak, I just thought of you."

The dance ended, and everyone gave either polite or thunderous applause. The goblins were ecstatic to see their princess find happiness just as their king and queen had. The centaurs shared her heroic tale that she would have failed if not for her wit and compassion.

Jareth took his daughter's hand for a dance as troy took his mother's. The Goblin King kissed his princess's hand. "My Sweet Pea." He said lovingly. "I'm so proud and so happy for you." He placed a small kiss on her forehead.

Cassandra squeezed his hand. "I love you Dad." He spun her around before once again clasping their hands. "You really are a marvelous dancer. You have me to thank for that, you know." Cassandra laughed, a delightful sound that rang through the palace.

"You know, Cassie. You really are so powerful and strong. For you to be able to have your powers instantly after Persephone's curse, it's a feat accomplished by no one. Along with your mother and brother, you are the most precious thing to me and I'm so glad to be with you on your special day." Cassandra gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Oh Dad. Thank you for making me have this wedding. I know we were at odds with each other, but it wouldn't be this amazing without you."

Zarek asked for the next dance with the Princess (she would be forever a princess in the court of the Goblin Kingdom, and known as such with her acquaintances Underground except for her Queenly duties, or at least until she was coronated). He looked sadly into Cassandra's eyes. "Well, I guess we get to finish our dance, right old friend?" Cassandra playfully punched him. "Yes we do. Thank you for helping with negotiating for this Palace to be my wedding venue. Who knew that we would need the High King to help with wedding plans?"

Zarek laughed. "You're welcome, although that does sound ridiculous when you put it that way. Cassie, I want to truly apologize to you. No no, I insist. I was awful to your parents, and while it was Molpe's fault, I needed to resist her better than that. It means a lot that you're so gracious with me."

Cassandra gave a nod. "That means a lot. Thank you." Zarek conjured something for her. "This is my gift to you and Troy. I hear that you're going Above to really train Troy to be a king and for you to be a healer. In this vial is an anti aging spell. I know that you're not going to transform to humans and will have your own magic so you probably won't need it, but I figured that it wouldn't hurt if it sapped your magic. Please. Take it." He placed it in her palm and closed her fist. "It's the least I could do for you."

Cassandra hugged her old friend. "Thank you Zarek."

Taking Troy's hand, the couple walked to the balcony, watching everyone inside. Behind them was a beautiful sight of family and friends celebrating. Jareth and Sarah were dancing with Toby in their arms. The goblins were singing songs. It made Cassandra's heart warm.

And out over the balcony was the beautiful night sky, full of stars. She leaned into her husband. Neither said a single word, but were thinking the same thing: that when they were by each other's side, all would be well.


	18. Epilogue

Stories of the Princess of Goblins spread across the vast land of the Underground. When she was young, there were tales of her beauty. Now, even the least ambitious writers wrote about her epic journey to reunite herself with her husband, King Troy of Anterian. No longer was she known for her beauty, although others have mentioned it at times. No. She was known as a healer that saved the entire centaurian race, something was not achieved by even the gods.

Shortly after their honeymoon, Cassandra and Troy attended the Ceremony of the Gods where both were made official gods and chose what to be a patron of.

True to her medium, Cassandra's new title and responsibility was Cassandra, Goddess of Fire. "I have chosen fire to represent actual fires, but to also represent how fire has opened to humankind innovative technologies. I will be a patron of scientific knowledge in the Underground, something that we understand very little of."

Also true to his medium, Troy chose to be Troy, God of Water. "I choose water because it represents life. Wanted can be contained but can also be set free. It is transparent but can also be cloudy in certain areas. I will be a patron for confidence and honesty so that every creature can live an authentic life unbound by the verdicts of others."

Afterwards, Cassandra and Troy went Above to benefit their kingdom and the Underground. Troy became a successful attorney, representing the government and criminals alike. It helped him to really gain confidence in himself as a speaker and in making decisions that's best for his people. He was not fond of the numerous judicial systems that humans used, but it was a good start to how he wanted to rule his planet and kingdom. He was passionate about making sure that every creature had a humane and satisfying life, especially for humans who were mortal.

And of course, Cassandra became one of the best physicians in the world. She went through multiple residencies and set up a way for Underground creatures to attend schools Above. Her eventual plan was to spread knowledge down Underground so they may have their own scientific schools. "What's magic good for if you can't understand it? Combine these two, and think of the progress we can make."

Throughout their entire time Above, Jareth and Sarah would visit frequently with Toby. They also went to Anterian often so the people would not forgot their true King and Queen while they were abroad. They also made sure that Cassandra and Toby had plenty of bonding time as well. During their visits (which would last about a month at a time), Cassandra took the time to also learn the laws and customs of her new kingdom. It helped that Jareth could reorder time to some degree and pause time Above so she would be able to make these trips. Only Jareth would use so much of his "reorder time yearly quota" (as Sarah called it) for Cassandra. Since he only paused time, he was able to do it quite often for his daughter.

When their time Above was done, the god and goddess went back to Anterian to claim their throne to officially become king and queen, swearing to rule righteously and to protect the kingdom with their lives.

Ina lived comfortably with her many suitors and without powers to control the kingdom. She was still respected as an amazing former queen who did much good for her kingdom. After being able to only use magic for the good of the kingdom, she was ready to rest and please herself, something her son and daughter-in-law were happy about.

* * *

Prince Toby of Goblins woke up screaming. Strange whistling noises gathered near his ear. His windows were clashing back and forth, nearly breaking. Things were flying across the room as if an invisible hand was throwing them. He tried to hide under his covers as if the piece of fabric would protect him.

His door burst open and two figures came in the room. Being as dark as it was, Toby had assumed that it was intruders trying to hurt him. Intruders who were powerful enough to get past his parents.

"Toby!" Two voices called his name. Both were powerful and commanding, but also compassionate and full of concern. He relaxed a bit, realizing that the two figures were just his parents.

"Son, remember what I said about being calm and controlled. Harness your medium, don't let it control you!" Jareth gripped his son's hand while Sarah held him close. She rocked him back and forth, stroking his hair. "Toby, your medium is a lot stronger than we had anticipated but that's okay! Deep breaths my boy."

Hearing his father's and mother's voice calmed him down significantly. Taking deep breaths, the winds died down and he was back to normal in just a few minutes. Sarah gave her son a kiss on the head. "Happy 13th birthday! That was amazing and we'll have to get someone to teach you how to control winds as soon as we can!"

Toby beamed at his mother, his two chocolate brown eyes (the ones that he inherited from his father) shone brightly. Jareth ruffled his dark black hair that he inherited from Sarah, filled with pride that his son was so powerful just as Cassandra was. "I have something for you," he said excitedly.

"I've brought you... a gift." He twisted his hands and held the gift behind his back. Toby sat up excitedly. "What is it?"

The Goblin King started to juggle the transparent sphere around his arms. "It's a crystal. Nothing more."

"Not again." Sarah and Toby groaned at the same time. He used those lines quite often when he had a runner and it drove them mad.

"But if you turn it _this_ way and look into it... it'll show you-"

"What? My dreams? Really Dad?" Toby tried to snatch the crystal from his father's hands, but Jareth was too fast. "Uh uh! As I was saying, it'll show you the world's knowledge at your fingertips. Of course it won't have everything since it is nearly a blank slate, but if you turn it this way-" he flipped it over, "You can store knowledge from books and even voice recordings if you'd like. Your mother and I added your school books to start."

"So... basically the internet?" Toby cheekily answered. Sarah rolled her eyes. "Yes it but you can store knowledge of things instantly and there's no need for wifi connection. If you want, you can even do this." She took the crystal and flattened it between her hands to create a mirror. "This is so you can literally walk into a library of books and things instead of simply reading it from the crystal. It's your own private study. But be careful that it looks like a room and not a mirror or else someone can trap you in there by turning it into a crystal and you must wait until it turns into a mirror again. We'll perfect it later but that's what it is currently so don't use the mirror version quite yet."

"But this is no gift for an ordinary boy." Jareth flipped the mirror to turn it into a crystal again, all while causing his wife and son to groan again. "This is for a scholar and a prince! Be sure to keep up your studies and skills."

As the King and Queen got up to leave, Sarah stopped a moment. "Now Toby, get dressed. Cassie will be here any minute with Troy to celebrate this special day. Oh, I'm so proud of you!"

* * *

Cassandra and Troy arrived at the front of the castle, surrounded by happy Goblins. "Princess! Princess home!" They gathered around, excited that they would later be having a huge celebration for their prince's 13th birthday.

Hoggle was there waiting for the God and Goddess. "Welcome back!" He hugged Cassandra and shook hands with Troy. "Let's go to the dining room where their majesties are eagerly waiting for your arrival."

* * *

"Woah! Neat! Thanks Cassie! Thanks Troy!" Toby swung around the sword that his sister and brother-in-law gave him.

"Dangerous and deadly. Of course he'd enjoy it." Sarah mumbled in disapproval. Jareth chuckled. "Well, Cassie learned at this age to sword fight. We should've gotten her a better one sooner than we did though." Sarah shrugged, still unsure since she was sure Toby would stab someone.

"You're very welcome. It's a normal sword for now." Troy explained. He and Cassandra (mostly him) crafted the blade themselves especially for Toby. "Now that we know what your medium is, we'll spend the rest of the week embedding magic into it."

Jareth clapped his hands. "No weapons on the dinner table! Time for some dessert. Your favorite peach cobbler!" A goblin came to place a beautiful dish in the middle of the dining table.

Jareth served everyone before serving himself. "Dig in!"

Everyone enjoyed the delicious peach casserole. Everyone, except Cassandra. She fought through her piece but she wanted to vomit the entire time.

Troy gave her a sideways glance. "My love, everything alright? I know how peach cobbler is for you right now." She nodded. "Don't worry. Don't draw ANY attention to me right now. Not on Toby's special day."

Sarah's eyes narrowed. Something was off with Cassandra, but she clearly didn't want to say anything so the Goblin queen kept quiet. She watched Cassandra excused herself. After about 10 minutes, she insisted that she go find her, even with Troy's persistence that his wife was fine.

* * *

"Cassie? Are you alright? It's your mother." Sarah stood right outside the bathroom, still knocking. When Cassandra didn't answer, she got more worried and was about to barge in when the door creaked open slightly.

"Hi Mom." The goddess said weakly, flushing vomit down the toilet. Sarah supported her before asking any questions. "Sweat Pea, what's wrong? Is there something in the food?"

Cassandra shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Peach cobbler just hadn't sat well with me lately."

"Oh no need to try to hide it from me. I know you're with child." Cassandra gaped at her mother. Sarah bopped her nose. "You may be a goddess, a queen, a physician, but that doesn't change the fact that I know my daughter and how pregnancies work. Oh I'm so happy for you!" She gave her a hug. "I'm going to be a grandma and your father a grandpa! Oh he'd be so delighted!"

"How, how did you know?" Cassandra choked out. Sarah rolled her eyes. "Honey, I've been pregnant twice. Peach cobbler didn't sit well with me during either pregnancy as well. Your first trimester, yes?"

Cassandra nodded. "Troy and I are excited. But, I'm just, I'm worried about this baby..." She instinctively cradled her abdomen and thought about how Molpe cause her to lose her first child.

Sarah stroked her hair sympathetically. "I know. But that danger is past. If you're worried, your father and I can take turns visiting you and you can come here as well to make sure all is well. We're all here for you."

Cassandra smiled. "Thanks mom. Don't tell anyone yet. I don't want to upstage Toby's day. Let him and dad remain ignorant for a few days before officially saying anything." Sarah nodded. "Of course. You're so selfless. The best big sister Toby could ask for. I bet he'll be excited to be an uncle." She kissed Cassandra's hair. "Now let's go before they send a search party after us."

For the rest of the day, they played games and toured the kingdom to let the Goblins celebrate Prince Toby's birthday. Sarah looked around at her ever growing family. Amazing. She had been so lost, so alone. Never in a million years did she ever imagine that her life would be so rich and happy. Jareth was the perfect husband and father, always devoted and loving. Her children were her light, including Troy.

The Queen of Goblins smiled brightly before taking her King's hand and joining in on the festivities that her subjects had planned.

* * *

 **WHOOOOOO I finally finished! Thank you so much for those who have read this far, you guys are awesome! I'll go back and edit stuff at a later time. Let me know what you thought of this fic!**


End file.
